Hetalia Questions!
by HetaliaAndSpamanoFangirl
Summary: All the countries of Hetalia have come together to answer your questions! Rated T for cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello~! So it's been a bit of a busy week for me so far XD I don't think I have anything coming up for a while though (thank God) So I thought…Why not do a little Q &A~? You guys can ask any Hetalia character any question, or your OC or whoever you roleplay as can ask them a question ****J** **I'll do a couple of questions per chapter alright? So, go ahead and start reviewing!**

America and England were sitting next to each other, reading what HASF (HetaliaAndSpamanoFangirl) had just sent them.

"Answer questions?" England asked out loud, raising one of his bushy eyebrows.

America shrugged and didn't hear Canada reply. "Well I guess it can't be too bad ey…?"

France nodded with a grin, laughing in his usual pervy way. "Honhonhon~ Qui, and they might ask questions about romance!" The nation said, winking at a disgusted England.

China rolled his eyes and said quietly. "These western nations are so immature…"

Russia continued to smile like always. "This could be fun." He said sweetly, a dark aura surrounding him. "But if there are any questions about me that I don't like, I still have my magic metal pipe of pain~!" The rest of the Allies shivered, the smile that Russia continued to wear disturbing them slightly.

Italy grinned widely and clapped his hands a few times. "Sounds interesting ve~"

Japan nodded. "Agreed. Though I hope the questions aren't too personal…" The once isolated nation said, Germany replying. "Yes, that would be for the best."

Prussia cackled behind the three, wrapping an arm around his brother's shoulder. "Kessesse~ C'mon bruder! Relax a little, it's just some questions! But I think they're gonna all be for the awesome me." Prussia said with a confident grin, Germany looking like he wanted to escape.

Hungary hit the nation on the head with her frying pan, knocking him out before smiling sweetly.

"Aw this will be so much fun~! I hope there are some questions for me." She said, looking at Austria who was beside her. He smiled some and pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Hopefully someone asks something about music."

Romano scowled, crossing his arms. "I swear if someone asks anything personal I'm going to fucking kill someone." He muttered, Spain giving him an amused look. "Aw it'll be fun Roma~!"

Before Romano could reply, Belgium tackled the two with hugs, wearing her usual Cheshire grin. "Why of course it'll be fun! I mean cmon, they get to ask us anything! It's gotta be interesting right?!" Belgium said enthusiastically, Netherlands not saying anything as he smoked. He simply nodded, deciding to agree with his little sister.

Ukraine jumped up and down in excitement, causing her boobs to make that odd drum sound. "Oh I'm so excited~!" Belarus ignored her sister and made her way over to Russia's side. "My big brother should get all the good questions." She replied, Russia running away from her.

Switzerland rolled his eyes and held his gun. "No perverted questions for my sister, capiche?" He said, Liechtenstein smiling softly. "Big bruder I'll be fine…This should be fun right?" She replied, Switzerland nodding.

Greece woke up from his nap and held one of his cats that were roaming around. "I wonder…if someone will ask…about Greek mythology…or cats…" He said quietly before glaring at Turkey, who was unfortunately sitting beside him.

"You and you're boring cats and history! Let's get questions that are exciting! Cmon man!" Turkey yelled, Greece slapping him upside the head to get him to shut up. Two minutes later they were fighting. Again.

Egypt smiled a little. "This should be interesting…" Estonia looked up from his computer and smiled widely. "Maybe they'll follow me on Tumblr?"

Lithuania laughed nervously and tugged on his sleeve. "I'm fine with any question really…" He muttered, Latvia nodding in agreement. "Same here Lithuania."

Poland scoffed at this and rolled his eyes. "Like, I don't want my questions to be boring! Give me some fashion advice, questions about clothes, something that makes me WANT to answer you." He said, going back to his conversation with his pony friend.

Denmark grinned and said loudly. "Ask me about my legos or my fighting skills or anything really!" Norway hit him in the shoulder harshly. "You're being way too loud. Shut up. Anyway I don't care about what questions I get but…Maybe something about magic?" Norway said quietly but loud enough for people to hear him.

Iceland shrugged. "As long as its got nothing to do with calling Norway…THAT, then we're fine." Finland smiled nervously. "I'm fine with any question, but if you want to know something about Santa Claus or Christmas, come ask me!" He said happily.

Sweden didn't really say anything besides "Any question is fine."

Sealand grinned and jumped on top of the table. "Ask me about my country! But don't ask about that jerk face England please!" Wy rolled her eyes at Sealand. "Nothing personal please." She said maturely.

Seborga smirked and set up a prank against Denmark. "If you want to know something about pranks or mischief, come ask me!" He said slyly. Luxemburg shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me."

Seychelles hung around France and smiled while making a peace sign with her hand. "Ask me anything my dears~!" She said sweetly, Monaco nodding along. "Qui, most of us will pretty much answer anything. If you want gambling tips however, ask me." She said, smiling a little.

Romania grinned, letting his fang show. "Ask me a question about Transylvania or haunted legends~ But for the love of God don't ask me anything about Twilight." Romania said, shuddering at the thought of that horrid movie.

India and Cyprus smiled. "Ask us anything." They said with a little wink.

Taiwan stuck close to North and South Korea. "Nothing too personal please." She said kindly, her brothers making her roll her eyes. The brothers grinned and turned back to back. "Ask us anything and we'll answer!" They both said.

Cuba was trying to figure out which of the two blondes were America and which one was Canada. "I'll answer anything at this point." He muttered, still trying to think.

America stood on top of the meeting table and held his two thumbs up, grinning his hero-like smile. "Ask the hero ANYTHING!" England rolled his eyes. "We are all available for questions is what we are all trying to say basically." He said.

All the nations smiled (Except for Germany, Romano, and a few others) "START ASKING QUESTIONS~!" They all shouted.

 **AN: Sorry if I missed any countries! I probably did but oh well, you can ask them questions too. Anyway until the next chapter of this, my other stories, or something new, Peace!**

 **~HetaliaAndSpamanoFangirl**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ciao! So I got some questions in less than 24 hours wow! So thanks for those~ Anyway I'll be updating my other stories this weekend *celebrates* Thanks again for all the support you guys give me and my stories I appreciate it so much *hugs all of you***

 **Disclaimer: I FOGOT TO MENTION THAT I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THIS STORY**

Italy held up the list of questions with a smile, waving his hand around to get everyone's attention. "Guys we have some questions!" He shouted excitedly, England and the rest of the allies looking at him. "Wow that was fast." The British country replied, China and Russia nodding in agreement.

"Dude that's totally awesome!" America said, Canada saying quietly. "I wonder what they are…" Italy handed the paper to Spain, who took it with a grin. He read the list of questions to himself before listing them out loud.

"So these three are all from ScandinavianTrash-" Spain said cheerfully before Denmark smiled and interrupted. "That's a badass name!-" Norway hit him on the head before he could say anymore, gesturing for Spain to continue. He laughed and continued. "Anyway, these three are all from him or her."

To Italy: How many white flags have you made?

To China: Do you believe in the ARUMANATI?

To America; What do you think of Donald Trump?

Romano hit his head against the world meeting table he was sitting at and groaned. "This is going to take all day, do you realize how many damn white flags he makes?!" Spain chuckled with Belgium, Netherlands sitting down since he knew this would take a while. Italy made his 've' sound and sat down next to Japan, thinking.

10 minutes later

Romano was about to explode and so was Germany, Seychelles looked nervous with how impatient the two were getting, and Austria was playing on his piano that somehow got into the meeting room.

Italy finally jumped out of his seat with a wide smile. "I got it! I have made 5002500600 flags in two years, so you guys can do the rest of the math!" Seborga face palmed and Germany looked ashamed. However, Italy didn't see these looks and sat back down, talking to Japan.

China realized that it was his turn to answer the question given to him. "Arumanati? I've heard something close to that but-" China was interrupted by America. "DUDE ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT THE ILLUMANATI? Because they're totally real! I mean c'mon they have to be!"

China stared at America with weary eyes and sighed. "I don't believe in it, and I'm not sure whether I should hug you or hit you for that pun." He replied. America was about to argue with that statement before England slapped him upside the head and reminded him of his question.

"Sorry man what was it again?" France grabbed the list of questions again and read. "What do you think of Donald Trump?"

Everyone looked at America as he gave Mexico a apologetic look. "Honestly, he doesn't deserve to be president. I mean he's trying to build a freaking wall between me and my friend Mexico!" Mexico was still pissed at America for this, even though he knew that it wasn't the nation's fault.

"He's being idiotic and the only thing I agree with is how he wants to build up our military. We have horrible candidates this year and either way I'm scared for my people. Donald Trump is someone I don't respect, and he judges everyone. He shouldn't be president and if he does become president, I don't know what I'll do." America finished quietly, looking at Mexico sadly.

Mexico just shook his head and looked away. "Mi amigo, you and I our good friends and our trade is good. But I don't know if I can talk to you if he becomes president. My boss and your boss may not allow it…" Mexico replied, frowning.

There was silence in the meeting room before Hungary tried to calm down the situation. "Okay, I think we have a few more questions everyone~!" She said lightly, America shaking off his frown and smiling. "Yeah we do!" Mexico tried to shake off his anger and ignore it.

Romano sighed as the paper was handed to him. "Why the fuck do I have to read the rest of the questions?" He asked, Spain shrugging. "You have a loud voice so it reaches everyone." Romano decided to ignore that reply. "Anyway these questions are from Forever Prosperous. Huh, nice name." He said quietly in the end. "So here they are."

Western nations: If China calls you "Immature Westerners", then I give you the right to call him "Stubborn Easterner"

Belarus: When did your…'Feelings' for Russia start appearing?

Hungary: When did you first start liking Yaoi?

England and Romano: You know you are Tsundere right?

Canada: Are there any nations you hold a grudge against?

All of the Western nations started laughing while China crossed his arms and huffed. "So immature aru…" He muttered.

Belarus moved closer to her brother and for once, wasn't scowling or frowning. She had a thoughtful look on her face and Russia tried to slowly move away. "I've always loved big brother but I guess they started turning…'romantic' when I hit puberty." She answered, trying once again to get closer to her brother.

Hungary grinned at her question. "Oh no here we go." Austria stated, Japan becoming more interested. "Well I've always found boys being with boys cute, but Japan introduced me to full on Yaoi~ I guess the first time I started liking it was when my little Chibitalia fell in love with Holy Rome. I thought they were so cute together~" This made Japan and Italy both blush, but for very different reasons.

Germany looked at Italy curiously. "You were with a guy once?" He asked, Italy laughing nervously. "Ve…" Everyone else however raised an eyebrow at Japan, who slid down in his seat. America laughed. "Dude I knew you were into manga and anime but wow!" Japan muttered something under his breath that sounded like 'help me'.

England and Romano raised their eyebrows at the question. "What the fuck is 'Tsundere'?" Romano asked, England nodding. "Yes, it sounds Japanese…Japan do you know what it is?"

Japan nodded. "Hai, it's a term my people created. It's a term for a person who acts cold, blunt, or mean or all three, but are actually very loving on the inside. They don't show that side of them at first, but a person or event can change that and over time, that person will slowly show their warm loving side." Japan finished, England staring in shock and Romano blushing.

"Bloody hell I'm not Tsundere!" England finally said, Romano nodding. "Yeah exactly! I don't have a 'warm loving' side." The two turned to Japan and simultaneously asked. "Right?" Japan smiled a little.

"I have to agree, you two are very Tsundere." Romaon and England both groaned in frustration. "NO WE AREN'T!" The two shouted.

Canada coughed softly and smiled nervously when everyone turned to him. "I-I think it's my turn to answer…" He said quietly. America and France nodded. "Go ahead~" France replied. Canada thought for a moment before slowly nodding. "Qui, there are two I hold a grudge against…" He said softly, America tilting his head.

"Who are they? The hero will stop them!" Canada chuckled. "You would have to stop yourself then." America stared. "Wait, so you have a grudge against me?" Canada nodded. "I don't mean to but…When you're pushed away by your YOUNGER brother (even though he doesn't mean it) and everyone ignores you to pay attention to him? It gets frustrating…Romano you know what I'm talking about right?" Canada asked, the Italian country nodding.

"Si, I do. It's…difficult to deal with, but eventually you have to accept that your brother didn't do anything wrong and that if you want to be liked or noticed, you have to do it yourself." Romano finished, not looking at anyone. Canada nodded in agreement.

"Qui…And also I have a grudge against Cuba, I mean c'mon I know we look similar but I HAVE VIOLET EYES AND HE HAS BLUE EYES, I have a curl that spirals down and America has a cowlick. It's pretty easy to tell who is who." Canada finished, Cuba looking at him and muttering an apology. Everyone sat down when they were finished and Prussia sighed.

"Well that was intense." He muttered, everyone agreeing with him. Monaco and the Korea brothers wanted to break the ice and they all three smiled and said. "Send us more questions and we'll answer them!"

Italy grinned and nodded. "Ciao everyone! Until next time~"

 **AN: So I hope you guys liked that! Feel free to send in questions for the nations** **J** **So until the next chapter of this, my other stories, or something new, Peace!**

 **~HetaliaAndSpamanoFangirl**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello I am back~! HOLY CRAP THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL THE QUESTIONS! So I'm going to post another chapter later so I can (hopefully) get to all your questions! Thanks again for always supporting my stories 3**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING PLEASE DON'T SUE ME**

Poland saw a piece of paper being printed off from Germany's computer and grabbed it quickly, eyes widening at all the questions. "Wow we have a lot!" He exclaimed, the other nations taking a look and agreeing. "Well t-then I guess we should get started huh?" Lithuania replied.

Estonia took the aper from Poland (ignoring the other's pout) and read aloud. "These questions are also from ScandinavianTrash." Everyone decided not to reply to Denmark's exclamation of "I LOVE THAT NAME!"

ScandinavianTrash

 _'_ _Ey everyone~ I am here again :3_

 _Anyways, some more questions~!_

 _To Norway: Why do you have that cross-shaped hairclip?_

 _To Sweden: Why do you always have such a poker face?_

 _To Prussia: Can you play the piano for everyone? (Use Austria's sincE HE SOMEHOW MAKES IT APPEAR OUT OF NOWHERE XD)_

 _To Italy again: How come you smile so much even when times are rough?_

 _To Romano: Do you consider Spain as who you love or like as a father-figure?_

The nations sat back for a moment, deciding how to answer these questions. Norway shrugged and took off his hair-clip. "It's a blue-tooth device. I can call people on it and I like the way it looks so why not where it?" America whined to England, complaining that he wanted one but in the shape of the 'M' in McDonalds.

Sweden didn't say anything for a while, even as the other countries gave him curious stares. "Well…It's because I have bad eyesight so I kind of have to focus most of the time to be able to see…" Everyone looked at him. "Seriously? Like, that's it?" Poland asked. Sweden nodded and said nothing more on the subject.

Prussia laughed and stood up out of his seat. "OF COURSE I CAN! The awesome me can do anything!" Austria rolled his eyes and glared at Prussia. "Do not leave any finger prints on my piano, or damage it or so help me you'll wish you weren't alive anymore." Prussia smirked and nodded. "I won't ruin your precious piano you prissy princess." Hungary threatened him with a look and her frying pan and Prussia said nothing more. He went over to the piano and thought of what to play.

"Wait he can actually play?" Hungary muttered, Austria nodding with a sigh. "He wouldn't stop bugging me until I taught him." The nation muttered. Prussia smiled widely after a while and put his fingers to the keys, softly playing 'If I Die Young'. Everyone recognized the song and listened in silence as the micronation played. When he was done, Austria smiled a little. "Anyway, next question!" Prussia said after sitting down.

Italy's eyes widened as he realized it was his turn to speak. "Hm…Well I smile lot because if I can't smile in a bad situation, then what else can I do besides give up? Besides, Grandpa Rome told me that I should always smile because it gives people hope." He replied, grinning. Romano ruffled his hair gently as the other nations smiled as well.

Spain turned towards Romano expectedly, waiting for an answer. Romano blushed some and looked everywhere except into those green eyes. "Well Roma~?" Spain asked, Romano gulping. "Do I have to answer?" "Yep." Italy replied, not helping the situation Romano was in at the moment.

He crossed his arms and stared at the wall in front of him as he muttered an answer. "What was that?" Spain asked. "I consider you…." Romano trailed off, glancing at him. Spain smiled widely. "You consider me…?" "Fuck it-I consider you a-as who I love…" Romano said quietly, making Spain grin. To save Romano from being embarrassed further, Latvia coughed loudly.

"U-Um should we get to the other questions?" Russia petted his head and nodded. "Da~!" Seborga took the list of questions with a wide grin and said cheekily. "Moving on from my brother's touching moment with his probably-now-boyfriend, here's the next set of questions from Littleindonesia. The first one is for Netherlands, Japan, Spain, and Portugal, the second one is for America and the last one is for Canada."

 _Hello, I want to ask something for Netherlands._

 _Q: Do you feel sorry for making many Indonesian suffer when you are colonizing the country? The same with Portugal, Spain, and Japan._

 _Q: Can you speak Multilanguage because America does not have a language?_

 _Q: If there's a war coming up and all the countries went to attack America, what do you do? Join their side so you can be recognized or help your brother even though you can be killed._

Netherlands sat back in his chair with his pipe, smoking thoughtfully. "Well, I feel bad for the innocent lives yes. But at the same time, I had no choice. None of us have choices in these matters. It's up to our bosses to decide what we should and shouldn't do when it comes to war and politics."

Spain, Japan and Portugal nodded in agreement. "Hai. I would never want to hurt anyone but…When it comes to things like that, I have to do what I must for the safety of my people and government." Japan replied.

"Si, it's hard killing or hurting so many people all at once, or at all really…You have to learn how to forgive yourself and forger, because if you don't, those memories can haunt you for the rest of your life…" Spain whispered, thinking of all the countries he's caused harm to. Portugal simply nodded, all the words he had to say already said by Spain and Japan and Netherlands.

America laughed to break the ice. "Well I mostly speak English since I used to belong to England before I kicked the holy hell out of him in the war! But yeah I guess I'm multilingual since I am 'The Melting Pot' of the World!" America answered, Canada thinking about how to reply to the question given to him.

"Of course I'd stand by America, he's my brother…Even though I might get killed, I could never betray my family like that." Canada answered, smiling at America and getting a grin in return. Wy was the person to receive the list of questions and she rolled her eyes as Sealand complained that he should have gotten them.

"Oh quit you're whining you'll get the list eventually!" She looked at the next set of questions and nodded to herself. "Okay, these questions are from Capitalunited, so everyone hush and listen!"

 _To Spain: How many tomatoes do you eat?_

 _To Canada: If there is a war and America is being a target what do you do? Join the other nations and attack him or help defend his country?_

 _To America: Do you have a mask that hides your true feelings to the other nations?_

Romano groaned and his his head against the meeting table. "Oh God this question is going to take forever." Spain thought for a moment and smiled. "Hmm…" The rest of the nations sat back and waited on Spain to answer his question, all staring at Spain in disbelief. "That's a hard question to idea!" Spain laughed, making Romano facepalm.

Canada smiled once again an answered the question. "As I said before, I would stand with my brother." America grinned for a moment before paling at the next question. He suddenly laughed and ran a hand through his hair.

"A mask? Why would I wear a mask! A Hero should never hide his t-true emotions!" He said, laughing the entire time. England gave him a look that said 'I know you're lying' but the blue-eyed nation decided to ignore it. Italy stood up in his chair and grinned. "Until next time~!"

 **AN: There we go! I'll update this soon, like in a few hours soon trust me XD So until the next chapter of this, my other stories, or something new, Peace!**

 **~HetaliaAndSpamanoFangirl**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: And I am back! So I'm really sorry for late updates on my other fanfictions, but I'm having writer's block on a lot of them unfortunately and a lot happened today that wasn't so good. Anyway but I'll get to work on those ASAP! Holy crap more questions XD Keep sending them in and the nations will keep answering them** **J** **Once again thank you for always supporting my stories!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything don't sue me please**

Vietnam was handed the sheet of paper that had more questions on it and smiled some. "Hey everyone we have more questions to answer!" America and Italy cheered while Germany and England rolled their eyes practically at the same time. With a loud voice so everyone could hear, Vietnam spoke. "These questions are from Vera so please pay attention."

 _So here's a few:_

 _Romano: Have you ever thought of getting anger management therapy?_

 _To the psychopath known as Switzerland, has your temper ever gotten you in trouble with the law? Like have you been arrested? Oh yeah by the way, a few nations call you 'The Spawn of Satan' behind your back._

 _And Switzerland, why are you always so grumpy most of the time? Do you like, urinate over an electric fence?_

 _To France, Italies, Germany, Prussia, and Austria: Considering you are Switzerland's neighbors, have you thought of filing restraint orders against him? I think that's a good idea, considering he needs some mental help…_

 _Canada: Have you forgiven Norway for the Empress of Ireland disaster?_

Vietnam passed the paper over to Ukraine so that she could read the next set of questions when the time came.

Romano scowled and crossed his arms. "I haven't personally, but Spain and Italy have suggested it." Italy nodded. "You need it Romano~! Keeping in all those bad feelings isn't good for you." Romano rolled his eyes and ignored his brother's response.

Switzerland fumed slightly at the insult, but remained calm since his little sister was sitting next to him. "Never. I usually don't start violence as long as my sister isn't hurt or involved in a bad way. I have been arrested but that's something I would rather not share with Lichtenstein here." He replied, his little sister smiling sweetly. "I don't mind if you talk about those kinds of things in front of me big brother." She said gently. Switzerland rolled his eyes and petted her hair softly.

"And why the hell do they call me the spawn of Satan?! If anything Romano should be called that!" Romano flipped the middle finger at him and didn't say anything else. Lichtenstein shook her head. "He's not grumpy, he's just over-protective and doesn't like showing his emotions." The younger nation answered.

She decided to ignore the other comment and leaned her head against her brother's shoulder. France chuckled nervously. "Well there was a point in time when I found Lichtenstein, and I thought she was cute and precious~ But alas, her brother chased me for many nights with his gun and kept shooting at me. So qui, I've thought about it." Switzerland glared at France, giving him an 'I'm watching you' look.

Italy anxiously smiled. "Ve…Sometimes he chases me around because I accidently enter his country on my way to Germany's. So it's come up before…" Romano nodded. "Hell yeah I've thought about it! The only reason why I haven't done it is because my idiota fratello wants to be nice."

Germany thought for a moment before shaking his head. "No not really. He's never caused me any trouble and he has good weapons." Germany answered firmly. Prussia shrugged. "I'm too awesome for him to be a problem so no."

Austria nodded after a while. "I've considered it but he was my friend when I was younger so that often stops me from filing one." Switzerland rolled his eyes at all these replies.

Both Norway and Canada looked down, giving a moment of silence for those that had died. Canada took a deep breath in and let it out. "Of course I forgive him, it wasn't his fault. I just wish that there were more that survived…Two thirds of my people on that ship died, children included…Only four children survived…But I'm glad that the ship from Norway helped the people they could. So yeah I forgive Norway." Canada finished, Norway giving a tiny sad smile.

Ukraine coughed softly and smiled sweetly. "Okay these next questions are from Layla (Ooo pretty name~)."

 _I have a question for Belarus and Denmark, it has to do with the Halloween special._

 _Denmark- I saw the way you were able to catch that hanger in mid-air, like you had some kind of sixth sense, which was awesome, how long did it take you to do a skill like that and who taught you?_

 _Belarus- How come you used a hanger to hit Denmark instead of one of your knives, and also who made your dress, you look beautiful in it._

 _And now that I think about it, for all the nations:_

 _If Denmark and Belarus were to fight each other, who do you think would win? I really want to hear what the Nordics, Baltics, Russia and Ukraine have to say. (Loser has to be the winner's servant for a month)_

Denmark grinned and shrugged. "I don't know, I guess it's just in my blood you know?! I mean Sweden taught me a few things with balance and shit but besides that, it was all me. It took a few years." Sweden rolled his eyes at the egotistical response, making Finland laugh under his breath.

Belarus frowned and showed no other emotion besides disgust as she wrinkled her nose. "The hanger was the closest thing to me, and my knives are far too precious to get dirtied up by Denmark. Oh, and my ditsy sister made it for me. Thanks I guess." Belarus answered, Ukraine frowning at the word 'ditsy'.

The nations thought about their answers for a few minutes. "Belarus for sure." The Italy brothers said at once, the Baltics agreeing. "Belarus can be t-terrifying." Lithuania muttered, Latvia and Estonia nodding. Russia hid behind China as Belarus stared at him, waiting for an answer. "My sister would win. Denmark wouldn't stand a chance." He said fearfully.

Belarus's lips twitched into a half smile. Ukraine hugged her little sister tightly. "She's always been such a fighter so I know with all of my heart that she would win!" "Denmark would lose." Norway said bluntly, Iceland nodding his head in agreement. Finland smiled apologetically at Denmark. "Sorry, but Belarus would win." Sweden grunted a 'yes' to Finland's reply.

Denmark fell into a puddle of sadness and pouted. "Damn it…" Belarus didn't say anything but she wore a tiny smirk. Greece was handed the list of questions, which woke him up from his nap. He took the questions and blinked heavily, muttering.

"This is from…Evanescent Ghost…It's a lot…" Greece finished, yawning. Japan saw that he was about to fall asleep again and politely took the questions. "Hai. Um so here they are."

 _Hi...Um, I have some questions for you guys. Um... For America, do you happen to have Islamophobia?(If any of you guys do, then you might wanna talk to your friendly neighbourhood Muslim!) For Canada, what's your favourite song in TDWT? France: Do you like Fifty Shades of Grey? China: If you could exchange any country you took under your wing, who would you exchange with who and why?(non-canon is allowed) Russia: Do you drink any other alcoholic drink other than vodka? Italy &Romano:Do you think that you guys become closer whenever you fight? Germany:...what would you do if Prussia or Italy disappered forever? Japan:Have you heard of World Trigger? It's a manga and anime so I half-expect you to know it. But then, it's also not very popular... Prussia: What kind of ideology would you want if you were a country again? Hungary:Where did you get that frying pan and what's the story behind it? Austria: How do you make pianos suddenly appear? Spain:How was it like, raising Roma? Did you hide anything from him? Belarus:You don't go after Russia ALL the time, right? Plus, how did you learn to fight with knifes? Greece&Turkey:I SAW YOU FIGHTING IN THE FIRST CHAPTER. STOP. NOW. Estonia:Where did you find those mochis? Poland: I usually like what majority of people in SG don't know. What do you suggest my style of dressing is? Micronations: Any country-even non-canon-you guys are jealous of? Don't hold back. All: One, how are you going to tackle ISIS? They are causing Islamophobia. Three Muslim girls were attacked in my home country. One got hit in one of her eyes. Two, any of you guys(Writer included) like Evanescence, Carrie Underwood, Panic At The Disco or Marina and The Diamonds? Yep, that's all. Thank you and have a nice day. I also apologize to any country who did not get a question. Also...England:Why do you talk to fairies? You might wanna balance the scale, too. Also, how was the grammar used? Not expecting a very good one since I'm being casual._

"Holy shit." Romano said out loud.

America looked troubled at the question before answering. "Personally, no. Hell no. It doesn't matter what religion you are that defines if you're a good person or not. However…A lot of people in my country do. It's totally messed up…" America muttered, frowning as he thought more about it.

Canada smiled before replying. "Come fly with us."

France smirked before answering. "Even though it's interesting…I've read better than that~ It's all so forced and it doesn't feel like love at all!" He stated dramatically, everyone else rolling their eyes at him.

China responded quickly. "I would trade North AND South Korea for Iceland. Those two were such a hassle to raise and they are so noisy and loud. Iceland is just…quite." China said with a sigh. The two brothers looked offended. "Thanks China." They said at the same time.

Russia smiled and tilted his head to the side. "Of course I do. Vodka just happens to be my favorite."

Italy and Romano thought for a moment before nodding. "Si!" Italy answered. "Yeah, it's weird but whenever we fight it's like I can sense his movements and shit." Romano explained.

Germany stiffened and looked at the ground, the other nations sitting in silence. "Well…" Germany started before trailing off, looking at Prussia and Italy. The younger one had an innocent look on his face, staring at his friend with curiosity. Prussia looked deep in thought since this has actually happened. "I have no idea what I would do…" Germany ended up saying, Italy and Prussia hugging him.

Japan nodded. "Hai, I've heard of it." He replied with a smile.

Prussia laughed and smiled. "Everyone would be awesome because they are a part of me, the very awesomeness itself, and they could do whatever they wanted!"

Hungary grinned and held her frying pan up high. "Well my dear, I've had this for a very long time, and one day God told me to go against France. So I did, and I hit him with this! Now it's my prized possession because it really does have a good affect on people if you want to knock them out~!"

Austria smiled and put a finger over his lips. "A magician never tells his secrets~"

Spain sighed happily at this question, Romano hiding his face in his own arms. "Raising Romano was tough. He hit me, hated me, refused to learn Spanish, and was a pain at first. But then I got to see how cute and loving he really is as he trusted me and how he's really just a big teddy bear on the inside~" Spain fawned, Romano blushing.

The Latin country nodded at the other question. "Si, I had to hide away the knives and other sharp things. I didn't want him to hurt himself."

Belarus shook her head slightly. "Not all the time since I have to sleep but most of the time I do chase after big brother. And it took a lot of practice and research to learn how to train with knives."

Greece glared at Turkey and he glared back. "NEVER!" The two shouted, getting into another argument as Japan tried to separate them.

Estonia shrugged. "They kind of just showed up one day and I didn't question it because they were so cute!"

Poland looked confused for a moment. "Honey first of all what's SG? And also I'm going to set up an appointment because we are SO going shopping for you okay?"

Sealand jumped off the ground and pointed to England. "THAT JERKFACE RIGHT THERE!" Wy sighed and rolled her eyes. "I guess Australia…" Seborga pointed to his brothers. "Those two." Monaco shrugged. "France to be honest." Kugelmugel shyly pointed to Austria before looking back down at her drawings.

Ladonia pointed to Lithuania and Italy, while Hutt River pointed to Egypt. Molossia pointed to America before flipping him the bird, making Romano smirk. Nikko Nikko Republic looked at India, saying nothing else.

America frowned. "I'm seriously trying my best to stop it, Islamophobia is getting really bad and ISIS already attacked Belgium and France…" He muttered, making the two countries mentioned wince.

"Whatever it takes to bring them down." Germany replied, the rest of the German countries agreeing. "Those fuckers are hurting innocent people who did nothing wrong…Me and my brother are doing what we can to stop them."

The rest of the nations said something similar to this.

(I LOVE EVANESCENSE AND PANIC! AT THE DISCO!) America practically squealed at the mention of Carrie Underwood, and Romano smiled some at Evanescense. Canada almost freaked out when he heard Panic! At the Disco, and the rest of the countries reacted in one way or another, all of them recognizing one of the bands mentioned.

England raised an eyebrow at this. "Because they're my friends and it would be quite rude to ignore them. The scale in my country is perfectly fine thank you, and my grammar came before America's so it has to be right!" America jumped in saying that his made more sense, which lead the two to another argument about this.

Italy smiled and stood on the meeting table. "Until next time~!"

 **AN: SO MANY QUESTIONS XD Anyway until the next chapter in this, my other stories, or something new, Peace!**

 **~HetaliaAndSpamanoFangirl**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hi! So here is another chapter for Hetalia Questions! Thanks for all the support you give on my stories** **J**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything I swear!**

France and England were arguing like usual when all of a sudden, Hungary hit them both with her frying pan to get their attention. "OW! Bloody hell Hungary!"

"Honhonhon~ I didn't know you were a Sadist my dear-OW" The female country once again, hit France with her frying pan, making England laugh and the poor Frenchman slide to the ground. She grinned and banged her pan against a wall to get everyone's attention.

"We have more questions~!" She shouted cheerfully, the rest of the nations coming to the meeting table to sit down. She coughed lightly and read. "Okay this is from Shikyoblossom20 so please listen!"

 _Hello!_

 _1)Japan what is your favorite anime and why?_  
 _2) America do you ever miss England's cooking considering that's what you ate growing up?_  
 _3) Sweden have you and Finland officially gotten married yet?_  
 _4) England do you ship USUK or FRUK?_  
 _5) Germany what was it like for you when the wall that separated you and Prussia came down?_

Japan nervously gulped and went into serious thought for a moment. "That is a tough question…There are so many good anime out there…I can't choose a favorite, my apologies." He said, shaking his head quickly.

America laughed loudly. "Nope! His cooking was always burnt and I don't know how I survived! But…It is kind of nostalgic whenever I see his food…" America muttered, England giving him a small smile.

Finland looked up, startled at the question while Sweden looked perfectly fine. "E-Eh?!" Finland yelped, Sweden looking at Finland. All he said was "He is my wife." Finland hid his face while Sealand grinned.

England raised an eyebrow at the question. "What the hell is USUK and FRUK?" Japan stood up, got his laptop out and typed in the ship names. "USUK is the ship name for you and America, while FRUK is the ship name for you and France."

"Uh dude what's shipping?" America asked, confused. Japan smiled. "It is when someone wants certain people from a show or anime or book or real life to be together in a romantic or sexual way. So USUK is the name for you and England while FRUK is the name for England and France being together." Japan explained, England looking horrified at how much fanart and fanfiction there was.

"Oh dear God I don't like either one!" He yelled with a blush. France wiggled his eyebrows, having read plenty of fanfiction between himself and the other countries while America decided not to ask.

Everyone became silent with Germany's question. Prussia looked down at the meeting table and so did Germany, both of them seeming to take a deep breath at the same time. "Well…During the war, we never saw each other once. No letters or anything like that so Prussia could have been dead and I wouldn't have known." Prussia sighed and ran a hand through his pale hair. "It was pretty un-awesome and our bosses were total dicks. They didn't listen to us and they were selfish idiots." Germany nodded and continued. "Anyway so when the wall came down…Honestly the first thing I felt was relief since it was finally over. I-…" Germany stopped, motioning for Prussia to continue.

"I was excited. I mean after all these years I could finally see my brother again!" "I was…happy. My brother may be a drunk idiot who can't act his own age and has a terrible choice of company but he is my brother." Germany finished, getting a grin from Prussia. Finland smiled as he was handed the list of questions. " Okay! These questions are from FANgirlingnarwhal21 so please listen~"

 _I dunno if I should ask Questions here but here we go_  
 _Spain -How do you feel about Queen Isabella? Did you agree with her?_  
 _Poland - How do you feel about a white and blue dress?_  
 _Romania- Were you born with fangs or got them attached?_

Spain thought to himself for a moment, sitting up in his seat as Romano watched him curiously. "She was a good woman. Smart, knew her music and math and had a decent education for way back then. I kind of miss her because even though she was strict with me, I knew that it was for my own good. However…I did disagree with a few things, especially the way she treated Jews and Portugal…" He said with a small frown.

"See, our religion was Catholic and she did not take too kindly to those that had a different religion. So…She made them leave everything behind to go somewhere else or they could convert to Catholicism. But besides that I didn't really have any problems with her. Really helped with money too. All in all she was strict but she was a good Queen…" He finished with a smile.

Poland shrugged. "As long as it's not frilly or any disgusting things like that then I say a blue and white dress would look pretty."

Romania grinned and winked. "That's for me to know and you to find out yourself~"

Norway rolled his eyes when he got the list. "Everyone shut up and listen. These next questions are from Roseza."

 _What do you think of cough cough Yaoi Sorry Italy XD Switzerland don't kill me D:_  
 _2 Hungry which would you prefer to date Austria or Prussia?_

Japan, Hungary and France all sat up taller in their seats at the first question, paying close attention to the responses. "First of all what the fuck is Yaoi?" Romano asked, the rest of the nations nodding and giving the three fore-mentioned countries curious looks. Japan sighed and got out his computer, typing in the term and showing them the definition.

Their reactions are as follows.

Italy just smiled and 'oh'ed.

Germany turned red and stared at it in horror. "Oh mein got…"

Prussia was wiggling his eyebrows and laughing hysterically at his brother's reaction.

Romano was blushing to the tips of his ears and also, staring at the definition in horror. "The fuck…?"

Spain was blushing slightly but smiled none the less. "Cute."

France was grinning and laughing his perverted laugh.

England was stuttering and looking away.

Hungary sighed happily and smiled widely.

Austria was used to this and just rolled his eyes.

America stared with an eyebrow raised and looked at Japan. "Dude…"

Russia just smiled and a dark aura surrounded him.

And the rest of the countries had a look similar to one of these.

Hungary answered immediately. "Austria with no regrets~!" She said sweetly, glaring at Prussia and holding up her frying pan with a threat in that glare. Prussia laughed nervously. "Heh…"

The paper with questions was passed to China, who took it with a polite nod of his head. "Okay aru, these are from ScandinavianTrash again. So please listen."

 _I swear i'm becoming a regular here, but hAVE SOME MORE QUESTIONS :D_  
 _To Turkey: What is your reason for not taking off that mask of yours?_  
 _To Italy again 3: How good of a sword fighter are you?_  
 _To Finland: How did you beat Russia in the Winter War?! 0.0_  
 _To Denmark: Is it true that you have the oldest continuing monarchy in the world and that you are considered the happiest country in the world?_  
 _To Iceland: Are there really no McDonald's there?_  
 _To Canada: How scary are you when playing hockey?_  
 _To Romano: Are you gonna be okay with how long the meeting is going to be with all the questions everyone has to answer or are you ready to just walk out already? XD_

Turkey touched his mask thoughtfully while Greece snickered behind his hand. The other country glared at him harshly before shrugging. "I have a lot of battle scars on my face that I would rather not show anyone. Besides, my mask makes me look more mysterious don't you think!?" Greece snorted. "No."

Before the two could start fighting again, Italy smiled widely with pride. "Ve I'm actually pretty good! I've been alive for a long time so it's given me more time to practice!" Germany and Romano nodded in silent agreement.

Finland laughed nervously as the rest of the nations in the meeting room stared at him. "Well, I am extremely good at shooting…" "He's a sniper." Sweden mumbled, the rest of the Nordics saying something like that as well.

Denmark grinned. "Well not in the entire WORLD but I'm close yeah!" Japan raised his hand. "I however, do have the oldest monarchy in all of the world." Denmark nodded and continued. "Exactly. And I'd like to consider that I am! A lot of my people are happy 24/7 but everyone has their own opinions!"

America gasped at the next question. "Dude…D-Do you really…HAVE NO MCDONALD'S?!" Iceland looked at America with a bored expression and nodded. "Yes. I don't have that or Starbucks or…What's that store called? 7/11…? Whatever it is I don't have that in my country either." America then proceeded to stare at the wall in shock and not move for a while.

Canada grinned, his shy aura disappearing. Prussia muttered an 'oh no' under his breath. "Fuck yeah. America can't even beat me at it." The rest of the nations shuddered.

Romano hit his head against the meeting table, ignoring Spain's look of concern. "Fuck no. I want to go home and sleep already. I'm too tired to deal with bullshit…" Spain chuckled lightly at his words.

China passed the sheet of questions over to Germany, who sighed and massaged his temples before taking it and reading aloud. "These questions are from Alana Fox. SO PAY ATTENTION OR NO BREAKS FOR ANYONE." Romano whined at that, cursing under his breath.

 _Hi, though I give this a try since it well written_

 _To Netherlands: How did you feel after the 5-1 football(soccer for America) match in the world cup 2014 against spain. Because I sure was happy beyond words after the revenge match_

 _To Denmark: What I did you think of the Disney's adaption of the snow queen? because I hated it..._

 _To Germany: What's your favorite music genre? You look like a Rave type to me.(shrugg)_

 _To Prussia: How did you meet Gilbert? I really want to know._

 _One more for Denmark: How does it feel to have the oldest offical flag in exsistence?_

(*Cries happy tears* Oh thank you so much-)

Netherlands smirked as Spain's smile lessened. "I was proud. We finally beat Spain. It was about damn time is all I'll say." Spain glared slightly before relaxing when Romano gave him a tomato.

Denmark frowned and rolled his eyes. "I mean the songs were catchy and all but it didn't really capture the true theme you know? Disney just…Sugar coated the whole story." America laughed nervously. "Sorry about that dude."

Germany coughed lightly when all the nations (Especially Austria) looked at him curiously. "Uh well I don't really listen to music much...But I guess I kind of like everything except for America's pop, pop in general, and rap." Austria breathed out a small sigh of relief while America pouted. "My music's awesome…" He muttered under his breath, causing England to roll his eyes.

Prussia petted the small yellow bird on his shoulder and smiled. "Well I met this little guy about a century ago actually! He just kept following me everywhere; I guess it was because I was so awesome that he couldn't help but follow me! Germany mumbled 'Bruder no' quietly.

"Anyways I decided to feed him and keep him with me and here we are years later!" Gilberd tweeted faintly. Denmark grinned again and laughed. "It's amazing! I can't believe my flag has survived this long!"

Germany passed the paper with the list of questions to Switzerland with a roll of his eyes, the neutral country taking it. "These questions are from Nova-Spectrum so when your question comes up, answer it or I'll beat you with my peace-prize!"

 _Hello! I have questions for Japan, Hungary and France_

 _Japan and Hungary: Who is your OTP?_

 _France: Jeanne d'Arc... what was your relationship with her? (sorry, you don't have to answer that if you dont want to.)_

"GerIta" Japan answered quickly, sliding down a little in his seat when he got stares from everyone. Hungary smiled sweetly and closed her eyes with a sigh. "HRE and Italy~" Japan gasped and stared at her, Hungary realizing what just happened.

"Hungary-san why do you ship Italy with HRE?"

"Why do you ship him with Germany?!"

"They are meant to be that's why."

"Well they spent time together when they were children."

"Germany is actually **here**."

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT."

"It's the truth, don't mess with my OTP Hungary."

"I WILL HIT YOU WITH MY FRYING PAN."

Italy stared as the two fought. "Ve I don't like being fought over…" He muttered, Hungary and Japan fighting over their ships. After a few minutes the two finally agreed that either way Italy would probably be the uke so at least they could agree on that and the meeting room was filled with silence once more.

France looked down at the meeting table with a sad smile, breathing out a sigh. "Jeanne…She was one of the bravest people I've ever met. She was strong too; A Godly woman who showed no fear in the face of danger. But she was gentle too. A beautiful soul who graced everyone who met her. The truth is, I didn't know her long enough to be able to tell if loved her as a lover or a daughter. And that's what I regret most. I didn't get to spend much time with her before she became ashes to the flames…" He finished quietly, his eyes holding a deep sadness inside.

England frowned and winced quietly at the look on France's face. "I'm still sorry about that…" England muttered, France snapping out of it and smiling. "It was not your fault Angletere. Besides, at least she didn't have to taste your terrible cooking." He said with a smirk, England snapping at him like always. Switzerland handed the paper to his sister, who smiled sweetly.

"These are from Littlelindonesia~"

 _Hey there it's ME again_  
 _And this is my question for :_

 _America : Do you consider England as a lover or a brother ?_

 _Italy : Do you ever think about Germany is actually your childhood friend and lover Holy Rome ?_

 _Canada : Are you older than America since your birthday is the first of July and his is the fourth OF July ?_

 _England: why did you colonizing Indonesia for five years?_

 _America (again): do you know the meaning of "sticks and Stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me "? And if you do please thet all the words that the other nation says to you is complete bullshit and your are loved by many people in all the world and if you want to let all your emotions out You can and is a good think if you talk to your brother or anyone that there words are hurting you and you feel like you just want to die and end all the suffering. If they don't want to listen then you could talk this to the south east Asian nation especial Indonesia and I know she or the rest OF her siblings will listen to you. (FUCK YOU NATIONS THAT MAKE MY FAVORITE CHARACTER SUFFER )_

America laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head with his hand. "Uh do I have to answer this question?" England raised an eyebrow at him. "America?" The mentioned country smiled to hide his nerves. "Well I don't consider him to be my brother. I stopped doing that when the Revolutionary War ended. But the other one? Um…I'm not sure to be honest with you." Hungary squealed into her hand while England looked away quickly.

Italy's eyes widened. "Ve I've thought about it but…He doesn't remember anything…So how would he be my Holy Rome if he doesn't even remember our first kiss…?" Italy finished sadly, Germany looking slightly confused. "What are they talking about Italy?" The smaller country snapped out of it and looked around nervously. "I-It's nothing Germany don't worry~!" Romano frowned, giving his brother a knowing look.

Canada smiled slightly. "Yeah. A lot of people think he's the older one since he's taller but really I'm the oldest one." America tried to deny this but ended up failing.

England's face fell and he said nothing at first, clearing his throat before speaking. "Well…I thought it was a good idea at first but after I realized that I should give you all back your freedom…My boss wouldn't let me. It was awful…" He finished with a frown.

America grinned widely and anyone could tell that he truly appreciated those words. "Hey thanks man, that really helps me out. I mean I've kind of learned to just brush the comments off but sometimes they get to me you know?"

Lichtenstein handed the paper to Austria, who stopped playing the piano to grab it gently. "Alright listen up everyone. These are from Capitalunited."

 _To Canada : Do you ever read " Reborn " by hope you will always stay ? If you don't then you can read it_

 _To America : Can you see ghost because there is a lot OF hunted places in the US?_

 _To Italy : Do you consider Germany as a lover or a friend ?_

 _To Russia : Are you and China are friends or more than that ?_

 _To England : Do you ever think that America has a depresion or ever cry because OF the insult all OF you give to him ?_

 _To Germany : How a many Times does prussia prank you or make you angry ? And tell us you expirance_

 _Thx and sorry for the bad English_

Canada thought for a moment before shaking his head. "No, I've never read it but it's been recommended to me a lot so I'll read it as soon as I can!" He finished saying with a smile.

America's face paled and he nodded. "H-Hell yeah man! I see them all the time and that's why I don't like horror movies!"

Italy blushed a little and he smiled some. "Ve…Well Germany is my best friend but I do always get excited when I see him for some reason!" Germany blushed some too before looking at the ground, Italy doing the same.

Russia smiled childishly while China moved farther away from him with a weary glance to Japan. "I think we are very, **very** good friends." Russia said lightly, China face palming. "They are going to get the wrong idea aru!" Russia ignored this comment.

"England frowned again and thought for a moment. "Well…I mean I never meant to do that…Or make him cry…I-I never considered that to be completely honest…I thought he wouldn't care about what I had to say so…I guess sometimes I just, let my mind take over my mouth I suppose."

America put a hand on his shoulder, causing England to look at him. The independent country grinned at him. "Hey man don't be looking so sad! It's fine!" The British nation rolled his eyes but nodded and breathed out a sigh of comfort.

Germany rolled his eyes while his brother cackled. "Too many times to count and I'd rather not re-live any experience dealing with him." Prussia jumped on the table with a grin.

"I got this! Okay so one time I pranked him by filling up his coffee mug with molasses and he didn't notice! So he thought it was his usual coffee and when he drank it HE SPIT IT EVERYWHERE INCLUDING ON HIS COMPUTER!" Prussia finished, laughing until his sides hurt. Germany just held his forehead in his hands, waiting for this to be all over and for his brother to stop embarrassing him.

Italy stood up on his chair and waved. "That's all for now! Until next time~"

 **AN: Hope you all enjoyed another chapter! I'll update ASAP and what do you think of me doing a dare chapter at some point? Anyway comment any questions you have and until the next chapter in this, my other stories, or anything new, Peace!**

 **~HetaliaAndSpamanoFangirl**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello again my readers! Thanks again for all the questions and nice reviews I love you all oh my gosh** **J**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF HETALIA DON'T SUE ME.**

Poland was napping on the meeting table when Lithuania gently shook him. "U-Um Poland? We have more questions so I think it would be best for you to get up…" Poland sat up and glared at his friend for a brief moment before huffing and fixing his hair. "I was having a good dream too…Anyway let me see the questions!" Lithuania handed the list of questions to his friend who took it with a yawn. "Like okay guys! More questions. These are from Shikyoblossom20."

 _Hello again! okay here are my questions:_

 _1) Prussia, have you always referred to yourself as awesome or did that come later in your life?_  
 _2) Italy, why do you drive so recklessly? Poor Japan I don't think he'll ever recover from that experience._  
 _3) Sweden, What do you think of Ladonia? Does he live with you?_  
 _4) Prussia, what was it like living in a time where your looks could cause people to think you were a wizard, and or devil?_

Prussia grinned before answering. "I mean the word wasn't around when I was little but as soon as it was invented and shit, I liked it! I don't know when I started using it for myself, I just…did!"

Italy smiled sheepishly while Japan shook his head in dread. "It was awful…" Japan muttered, holding his head in his hands. "Ve well it's because of my people…They aren't the best drivers~ But they try!" Italy replied, looking at Japan worriedly. "I still have nightmares…" Japan mumbled.

Ladonia looked at Sweden with a pride-filled gaze and smirk, Sealand rolling his eyes. "We spoiled him too much." Sweden muttered, Sealand laughing loudly when Ladonia pouted. "I am not spoiled!"

"Yes you are you big dummy!" Sealand yelled. Finland separated the two nations before they could get into a physical fight. "You two stop it right now!" Finland said sternly, the two boy stopping quickly. "Sorry…" Sealand muttered, Ladonia rolling his eyes and apologizing as well. "Good." Finland replied, motioning for Sweden to continue.

"And yes he does live with me along with Sealand and Finland." Sweden replied, looking at the three.

Prussia was laughing at the situation but fell silent at his question. He frowned a bit before answering. "It was shitty. It was rare for someone to call it cool or anything like that. Most of my people thought I was the devil's child, especially the elders…They even tried to drown me once to see if I was telling the truth about being their country." Prussia laughed bitterly, the rest of the nations looking at him sadly.

Estonia coughed to break the ice that had just filled the room and smiled a little. "Well that's all over now and a lot of people find your red eyes to be pretty badass so…" Prussia grinned and shook of the memories. "I'm awesome so of course they would find my eyes to be badass."

Poland handed the list of questions over to Kugelmugel, who silently took the them and muttered to himself. "Would water be considered art? The way it flows and changes colors in the light…" He was about to go on but Austria interrupted his external thinking, making the boy flinch and look up with a blank face. "These questions are from Littlelindoneisa."

 _Hello again and this is my question_

 _To america : UKUS or Rusame?_

 _To canada : Do you ever read ' Reborn ' by hope you will always stay?_

 _To england : Do you ever see America cry or depressed because the insult or the argument that went too far you say to him?_

America looked to Japan for help. "Are these some other 'ships' man?" Japan nodded and looked the two terms up online, showing him the pictures. America looked disturbed at the RusAme and avoided looking at Russia. "Okay dude that's uh…I don't have words actually. Anyway USUK?"

Japan typed in the word on his computer and showed America the results. "Oh yeah, didn't we have this in another question?" America asked England, who nodded silently. "Well I guess USUK…? I mean I already have enough issues with Russia-HEY MAN GET YOUR SCARF TO CHILL OUT!" America yelled, Russia smiling calmly while his scarf attacked.

After a few minutes, Latvia got Russia to calm down and the scarf let go. America hid behind England before continuing. "SEE WHAT I MEAN?"

Canada thought to himself before replying. "Well I read the summary of it…It seems that its after World War three…? I'm a fan of those stories so I promise I'll read it soon!"

England frowned and sighed. "As I said last time a question like this was brought up, I never meant anything by what I said. I never thought something that I SAID would affect him so much. Personally I've never seen America cry or get depressed but he has emotions so I know he gets sad sometimes…"

Kugelmugel handed the paper to Romano, who took it with a nod. "Okay fuckers these questions are from Capitalunited so listen up or I will kick you!"

 _To Netherlands and Japan : what do you think about Indonesia ( the country and the person ) ?_

 _To america : UKUS or Rusame ?_

 _To canada : how do you fell when you shoot you brother in cold blood at a war ?_

 _To Axis and allies : what is your coment on the fanfic " Reborn " by hope you will always stay ?_

Netherlands nodded towards Indonesia, who smiled kindly in return. "He was a pain to raise since he pretty much hated me but when several years had passed by, I knew that he was growing and shit so I gave him some space. I think he appreciated that because he actually started talking to me and we became good friends surprisingly…Plus after Japan was done with him, I tried to take back control of him but hell he fought pretty well. Beat me actually. His country is pretty nice, religious icons EVERYWHERE but the people are nice." Netherlands finished, Indonesia nodding politely.

Japan sunk down in his chair a little before replying. "I was…extremely cruel to him. I regret it now but back during the wars…I let my anger take over and control my actions. For that I am truly sorry…But he was a good person to have under my control. I think he hated me but I don't blame him for that. America was the one who really came in and helped but it cost the lives of my people…Besides that he's a kind person in general and his country is nice." Japan finished, Indonesia giving him a small smile.

America rolled his eyes and said. "UKUS." Canada looked down at the meeting table and refused to look at his brother. "I felt really bad afterwards…I didn't mean to hit him or anything like that and it was an accident…" America grinned and ruffled his brother's hair. "It's okay dude! That was a long time ago." Canada smiled softly in return. For the next question, here were there responses.

America said he had no clue what it was but he was curious about reading it.

England said he had read the summary with Canada and that he would be reading it tonight.

China didn't want to read it.

Russia said that he personally hadn't read it but that some of his people did.

France nodded and said that it was extremely good.

Canada said once again that he would read it as soon as possible.

Germany shook his head, not wanting to get into the 'fanfiction' world.

Italy had read the summary and he didn't want to read it because I dealt with the possibility of another world war and he didn't like those types of stories.

Japan said that he had read it and that he recommended it to anyone who liked war fanfiction.

Romano rolled his eyes and said that he hadn't read it and that he probably never would.

Prussia was curious to read it and said that he wanted to read it with Canada.

Romano passed the paper over to Colombia, who smiled brightly and took it. "Hola~? Everyone please pay attention to the questions from Agnes!"

 _Yo, Hedgehog nation(Switzerland), when you chased France for meeting Liechtenstein, did you chase him on all of your property, or do you stray to other nations' land? Cause if you do the second one, that's just being hypocritical, considering you emphasize no trespassing on your land, yet you go on other nations land, which is trespassing..._

Switzerland scowled at the nickname and rolled his eyes. "Hedgehog nation? I'll beat you with my peace prize if you call me that again! Also I only chased him on my property, since I would be contradicting myself like you said if I went on to someone else's territory. That's just rude to do that." Colombia passed the list of questions over to the Philippines, who took it gently and grinned.

"So these questions are from Layla (Pretty name by the way~) so shush por favor!"

 _helllo again~  
first off- hows the servant doing, sorry denmark,_

 _now on to the questions,_  
 _1- dear nations, lets admit it, YOU ARE ALL GOOD LOOKING,so when your walking in public do you ignore the stares, or do you never leave the house, OR~ do some of you cougchcough Italy brothers, france coughcough hook up with some of them_

 _2-Magic touch trio, if you had the chance to turn the nations into the opposite gender,turn them young again, or turn them into cats , which would chose_

 _3-Ukraine,England,and Spain how do you fell about your little ones all grown up_

 _4-Belarus,besides russia,if there was a dance who else would you dance with it doesn't have to be a guy, it could be your sister._

 _5-Japan how long have you been into yaoi what was your first yaoi experience TEELLL YOUR FANNNNSSS~ no pressure~_

 _6- for belarus,america,england,and Seychelles have you guys seen the pic where america switches clothes with belarus and england with Seychelles? if not do it! NATIONS BE THE JUDGE, WHO LOOKS BETTER AMERICA OR ENGLAND, DO THE GIRLS OOK MORE BADASS THAN THE BOYS?_

 _friend- don't you think your taking this to far?_

 _what? pssst~rolls eyes~ nooooo_

 _last one everyone pick a partner for a ball, HUNGARY AND JAPAN YOUR INCHARGE OF PICTURES_

 _sorry if this is too much, if it is you can just do which ever you want_

Denmark rolled his eyes and looked to Belarus, who was smirking at him slightly. "It's fine. I'll live…I think." The rest of the nations gave him a look full of pity while Belarus continued to look prideful.

Everyone looked slightly smug at the next question and most of them said that they ignored the looks. "I prefer to stay at home…" Japan replied, Estonia and Greece nodding along. Italy smiled kindly and said. "Ve if I think they're pretty and I like them then si, I'll take them out on a date!" Romano rolled his eyes with a small smirk. "Same here-"

Spain interrupted. "Not anymore mi Roma~" Romano sighed and facepalmed when the other country hugged him tightly. "Whatever…" He replied, looking at France and raising an eyebrow. "Qui, I'll 'hook up' with any woman or man I find attractive but only if they want to. I would never force anyone to do something they don't want." France replied.

Romania, England and Norway thought carefully for a moment before responding separately. "I'd turn them into cats! It would be interesting to see how they react and move about." Romania replied, Bulgaria looking horrified. "Please no-"

"I'd turn them into the opposite gender. Maybe Denmark would leave me the hell alone to go shopping or something." Norway said with a blank face, Denmark looking like a wounded puppy. "Well I would turn them into their younger selves. I would never mention the word 'independent' around America or Canada. EVER." England muttered.

Ukraine smiled fondly and looked at Belarus and Russia. "I feel so proud of them~ Russia grew up to be such a strong and friendly country, and Belarus grew into a beautiful young nation with pride and strength!" Belarus rolled her eyes but nodded while Russia smiled sweetly. England looked at America, a mix of emotions in his eyes.

"Well I can't lie and say I'm not…Proud of him. However the way he got his independence is something I don't like to remember…I still think he has much more to learn as a person and nation but I think I raised America well." America grinned and ruffled England's hair. Spain grinned widely and hugged Romano tightly, making the Italian nation groan and face palm. "God this is going to take forever…" He muttered, struggling to get out of Spain's arms.

"I'm so proud of mi tomate! He's so handsome now and he's mature but still so cute~! He grew up to be so strong-he curses way more then what he used to when he was a child but that doesn't matter-and he's just so perfect!" Romano hid his face in his hands and hit his head on the meeting table when Spain finally let go of him. "You talk way too damn much…"

Belarus frowned and watched as Russia breathed out a sigh of relief. "Well…Since my brother Russia is out of the question, I'd dance with my sister." Ukraine smiled happily at the response.

Japan slid further down into his seat and rolled his eyes when Hungary and France grinned at him. "Do I have to answer…?" Italy nodded happily. "Yep~!" Japan sighed and sat up straight, looking down at his lap instead of at the countries. "I've been into…Yaoi…Ever since it came into existence and people started writing about it as well as drawing and animating it. So I've been a fan of yaoi for a long time. My first Yaoi experience was when the manga 'Gravitation' came out. I was curious and so I read it…That's what started me on the path of yaoi." Japan finished, everyone except for Hungary and France wondering that the anime was about.

Seychelles smirked some at the question, which surprised everyone, while Belarus sat up straighter. "Yeah I've seen it. It's HILARIOUS!" The tanner female nation said, Belarus nodding in agreement. America laughed nervously and muttered something about how he was drunk and he had no idea how it happened, while England blushed slightly.

The rest of the nations agreed that while America and England looked kind of cute, the ladies definitely looked better and more badass. Hungary grinned and Japan took out his camera, trying to figure out in his head if something like that could actually happen. The partners got together as follows.

Spain quickly grabbed onto Romano and held him tightly, Romano not having any other choice but to sigh and agree. "Fine I'll be your damn partner. But get the fuck off."

Italy smiled at Germany as he asked the Italian nation nervously. "Ve sure Germany~! We can go shopping for suits and stuff."

Austria bowed to Hungary and politely asked her to be his partner. "Aw Austria of course~!"

Japan woke Greece up and told him what was going on, blushing when Greece grabbed his hand and held it up tiredly to let everyone else know that he was his partner.

America did the same as Austria but in his own unique way, shouting at the top of his lungs and asking England. "Y-You don't have to yell you know! But I guess I'll be your dance partner…"

France smiled at Seychelles and go down on one knee and asked romantically and politely. Seychelles rolled her eyes but grinned and pulled him up. "Sure I'll be your dance partner. But no funny business okay?"

Sweden just raised an eyebrow at Finland as if to say 'You want to go?' and the other nodded with a wide smile.

Sealand excitedly asked Wy if she wanted to go with him, to which she blushed and rolled her eyes. "You're not an actual country you know, so I'm not sure you can go…But if you can I guess I'll go too."

Denmark went to ask Norway, but he got punched in the face by him. "Sorry my hand slipped." But everyone else knew they would probably go together anyway

Belarus asked Russia-more like tried to force him- to which he said no, but he did say that he would save a dance for her. This satisfied her.

Switzerland said that he would be taking his sister, and she nodded with a smile. "It'll be fun~" She commented lightly.

Netherlands raised an eyebrow at any male who tried to ask his sister Belgium, to which she would smile apologetically. So they were going together it seemed.

Romania asked Vietnam, and she looked surprised but nodded nonetheless. "I'd be honored." She commented with a upward turn of her lips.

Eventually all the countries had a partner, and Japan asked if he could take pictures. It basically took an hour to get a normal picture and then a cute picture of each couple. Hungary downloaded them on her computer in secret. After the pictures, Italy stood up on the meeting table happily and waved.

"Until next time~!"

 **AN: Keep sending in questions~! Thanks for all the support** **J**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you guys for your continued support and such! Love you all** **J**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IF I DID, I WOULD HAVE MADE MY OTP CANNON.**

Peru took the piece of paper with the list of questions on it and grinned. "Guys we have more questions! These are from Nani."

 _OKAY IM JUST GONNA ASK YOU ALL OUT! WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK OF THE FANFICT "VE~ WE TOTALLY FOOLED YOU" forgot authors name  
HERE ARE SOME THINGS IN IT  
spain's former nations kill him  
belarus kill the baltics  
finland kills denmark and sweden, while begin romania's(who bets other nations for pleasure) lover, while also keeping iceland and norway captive  
romano and india are lovers  
canada has a blood lust for wanting to kill england,france and america with having a relationship with egypt while he forces the other african nations into the joining the group even through force  
mexico,female, is in love with confedercy also killing teas  
switzerland and Liechtenstein are evil  
wales becomes evil too  
even the micronations,north and south korea are part in the killing_

AND SO- IF YOU WHERE TO MEET THESE CHARACTERS WHAT WILL YOU DO  
I MUST HERE FROM FINLAND BELARUS N AND S KOREA MICRONATIONS CANADA ROMANIA MEXICO SWITZERLAND LIECHTENSTEIN WALES N AND S ITALY POLAND EGYPT AND INDIA

ALSO- italy keeps prussia and germany captive while betting them to death  
I AM ALSO SORRY TO THE AUTHOR IF I DID SOMETHING WITHOUT THEIR PERMISSION BUT I JUST GOTTA KNOW

its scaring me TTTT

All the nations looked quite…shocked.

"I get KILLED?!" Spain cried out, looking at his former nations in terror. "I thought we were all good friends!" The others reassured him and said that they would never do such a thing, and that it was just a fanfiction.

Belarus couldn't hide her smirk and twirled her knife gently in her hand. "Huh, sounds like a good idea. Maybe they'll leave me alone then." The female nations said normally, the Baltics cowering. "I'm too handsome to die!" Estonia said loudly, hiding behind his laptop. Lithuania didn't say anything, but he did back up slightly with a nervous laugh. "I didn't do anything though…" Latvia muttered.

Finland chuckles nervously when the rest of the Nordics stare at him with unwavering eyes. "I would never do that don't give me those looks." He sighed, smiling kindly at Romania. "I'm already taken so this would never happen either." The nation said sweetly, Romania chuckling.

Romano looked disturbed and glanced at India, who shook his head in confusion. "Fuck no. Just no." India nodded in agreement.

Canada slid further down in his seat when England, America and France raised their eyebrows at him. "Considering the fact that you three are really my only family and it hurts me to kill anyone, I doubt I would hurt any of you." The three other countries smiled at Canada's reply. He also looked Egypt and slightly shook his head, the other nation doing the same and going back to his writing.

Mexico shuddered. "The confederacy? Why did they have to make me love that..? But at least I'm a chick and I have breasts so-" Spain sighed and thought of what he did wrong in raising him.

Switzerland pondered this while stroking his pistol. "I mean if things came down to protecting my sister than I would become evil but her? I can't see it." Lichtenstein smiled slightly. "I can't see either of us being evil and doing bad things really."

Wales looks shocked and frowns. "Evil? No I'm a good person!"

The micronations smiled; At least they would be involved in SOMETHING.

North and South Korea shook their heads at the same time, not liking the idea of having to deal with the responsibility of burying the bodies.

Finland shuddered and frowned. "I'd ask why we did this and what happened and why I was hurting my family."

Belarus shrugged. "I'd ask me if I dirtied my knifes and also if I was still close to my brother or not." The Baltics all frowned at that response.

North and South Korea thought for a moment before answering. "I don't know what I would do," The brothers responded, going back to their video games.

Wy scowled a bit. "I would ask myself what I was doing and if I had gone mental! Killing people for no good reason or killing just for the fun of it is plain wrong!" Sealand nodded enthusiastically. "How am I supposed to be a country if I kill people?!"

Ladonia shrugged and could care less. "I don't know what I would do. I'd probably just let myself carry on or something." Molossia basically answered the same way that Ladonia did. Kugelmugel stopped looking at his drawings for a moment to reply.

"I would ask the other me if anything good had come of it. Maybe in that universe the nations who were killed were bad…And also if the other me had any inspiration for drawing from the experience." Hutt river frowned and held his little cape tightly. "It seems morally wrong to kill anyone whether they are a normal human being or a nation…So I would try to stop the other me from committing any more murders…"

Canada frowned and looked at the meeting table before staring at England, France and America. "I would ask what drove me to doing it…And if killing all those nations was really worth it and I would try to stop myself from doing anything else."

"I would ask myself what I was doing and why I was killing everyone…It doesn't seem like it would be worth it to me…" Romania replied, looking at Bulgaria.

Mexico rolled his eyes and sighed. "Basically I would do what everyone else said they would do. Ask why I was killing others, why the hell did I love the confederacy out of all things, and ask what it was like to be able to grab a pair of breasts anytime you wanted-"

Switzerland held up his gun with a threat in his eyes. "I would shoot him. Simple enough right?" Lichtenstein frowned and looked down. "I don't know to be honest…"

Wales through his hands up in the air. "I would stop myself of course!" Italy frowned and didn't look up for a while. "Why would I kill so many people? Why am I hurting Germany and Prussia? What did they do wrong and I would stop myself from killing anyone else."

Romano shuddered and shook his head. "I would ask the other me what the hell I was doing, why I was letting people KILL others, and how the actual fuck did I end up with India of all people? No offence." India nodded with a small smile. "It's okay Romano. I would be asking the same things…Without all the swearing."

Poland shook his head and looked slightly disgusted. "All that blood…I would ask my other self how he handled all that! Blood stains...it's awful to try to get out…" Egypt frowned and quietly said. "I would knock him out so he wouldn't be able to harm anyone else…And also ask how I even ended up with Canada."

Lichtenstein took the list of questions from Peru politely, smiling softly like always. "These next questions are from W. Summer."

 _Hi I just found this story and i really like it sooo here are some(lots)Qs-  
Poland-What goes better with blue eyes pink or yellow?  
Europe and the Americas-Who is your very best friend?  
America-Is Molossia more like a little brother a friend or what?  
Japan- South Korea or America witch has more energy?  
England-what would the G-8's Hogwarts houses be?  
Anyone who can answer-Is there a "Lets mess with England group?" if not why?  
America again-Who are your top umm..six closest friends?  
Russia-What would you do with everyone once they became one?  
S Korea-I also want to know who your bff is.  
Every one-what are you like when drunk?  
(Also not a question America you are so frikin cute i want to pinch your cheeks.)  
sorry about that..._

Poland thought hard for a few seconds for responding. "Well if you're going for a tomboy or boyish look in a way, go for yellow. Anything else? Go with pink." The nations answered immediately.

America said that his best friend was Tony, the little alien that stuck around him.

Canada shyly muttered that it was Prussia.

Russia smiled sadly and said that he didn't have close friends so how could he have a best one?

France grinned and said that it was Spain and Prussia…When asked, he said he couldn't choose between the two of them.

England rolled his eyes and petted his mint bunny that was on his shoulder…Which no one else saw and said that it was obviously him.

China smiled politely and said that it was Japan, since he got along with him better than anyone else.

Germany sighed and very quietly muttered that it was Italy.

Italy smiled widely and replied that it was Germany.

Japan smiled a bit and said that it was Germany and Italy…He also couldn't choose between the two of them.

Prussia grinned and said that it was a tie between Canada, France and Spain.

Romano blushed and (along with a lot of swearing) answered that it was Spain.

Spain literally tackled Romano and said that it was his 'cute, fiesty' Italian, France and Prussia.

Belgium smiled brightly and said that it was her brother, Netherlands.

Netherlands rolled his eyes and patted her sister's shoulder, replying that it was her.

Hungary hugged Austria and sat on his lap basically.

Austria smiled slightly and said that it was Hungary.

Sweden pointed to Finland.

Finland smiled sweetly and said that it was Sweden.

Denmark glomped Norway, hugging him and yelling his name at the top of his lungs.

Norway shook him off and said that it was a tie between Romania and England.

Iceland muttered that it was Hong-Kong, earning an eyebrow raise from his Norway.

Honk-Kong said that it was Iceland.

Lichtenstein smiled gently and hugged her brother, earning a small smile.

Switzerland hugged her back and muttered her name.

Ukraine hugged her brother Russia and sister Belarus with a wide smile.

Belarus pointed to Russia.

Seychelles linked her arm with Monaco and smiled.

Monaco smiled a little in return and said that it was Seychelles.

Greece woke up briefly to point to Japan.

Turkey grinned and said that it was Egypt.

Egypt shrugged and didn't say anything, not having many friends.

South Korea pointed to his brother with a smirk.

North Korea smiled and pointed back.

Luxemburg politely pointed to Belgium.

Vietnam thought for a moment before saying that it was Taiwan.

Taiwan giggled and said that it was a tie between Japan and Vietnam.

Wy rolled her eyes before muttering Sealand's name.

Sealand grinned and said that it was Wy.

Seborga pointed to his brothers, earning a pair of smiles.

Kugelmugel quietly pointed to Austria.

Ladonia said he didn't really care about friends.

Hutt River said that it was a human girl named Mariella.

Latvia pointed to Lithuania and Estonia, the two smiling widely.

Estonia said that it was his computer…Which earned a confused look from everyone.

Lithuania muttered that it was Poland, earning a 'OH MY GOSH SAME!' from Poland.

Poland said that 'it's like, totally Lithuania~!'.

Molossia shrugged and didn't say anything else.

America glanced at Molossia and grinned widely. "Well he kind of hates me but I would like to think he's a little like a brother!" Molossia glared at America. "Hell no."

Japan shuddered and thought about the two nations being hyper. "That is a very difficult question…I think America because at least South Korea knows how to calm down when necessary. America? Not so much…" America pouted while South Korea high-fived his brother.

England's mood brightened immensely at the mention of Harry Potter. "Hmm…Well America would obviously be Gryffindor since he wants to be a hero and he's brave…France? Well I'm going to assume that he would be put in Ravenclaw, since even though he's a twat and a frog and all kinds of other bad things, he's pretty smart. Russia would be Slytherin. Not because he's mean or scary but because he's extremely cunning…Canada would be Hufflepuff. No doubts about it. I would clearly be in Ravenclaw because I'm incredibly talented in magic and smart. China would be in Ravenclaw as well…Italy would be a Hufflepuff for sure, Japan would be a Ravenclaw, and Germany would be Ravenclaw as well."

America, Sealand and Spain all grinned widely as England raised an eyebrow. "Are you three kidding me?" He asked annoyed. America laughed and took out a list of pranks they had planned out for that year. Spain took out a book full of embarrassing pictures and videos of England, and Sealand held out several embarrassing emails and such. "I handle pranks!" America shouted. "I have pictures and videos covered~" Spain grinned darkly. "And I've got all the internet stuff you jerk!" Sealand yelled with glee. England just shook his head and planted his head on the meeting table. "Now I remember why I got into drinking so much…" He muttered.

America looked around the room, his eyes lighting up at certain people. "My six closest friends? Hmm…Well I won't put them in any specific order because that would be such a douche move. So they would be Tony, England, Canada, Japan, Italy, and Mexico!" The five mentioned friends that were in the room smiled widely…Well, England just kind of smiled quickly before putting his head back down.

Everyone gulped at the next question, looking nervously towards Russia. The nation smiled his child-like way before answering. "I would keep them all safe and keep them with me of course~! They would be my family then and you keep your family safe and happy right?" Everyone else looked either slightly shocked, relieved, or happy.

South Korea looked at his brother. "It's my brother obviously. I thought I already answered that before…" North Korea patted his brother's head before paying attention to the questions being asked.

All the nations either blushed, looked away, or coughed awkwardly. America grinned shyly before answering first. "Well…I'm kind of a dick when I'm drunk…Sometimes my Southern accent comes out and just…Yeah…"

England blushed a little and put his head down on the table again before muttering. "I'm freaking confused when I'm drunk…Like I question everything and I also talk about the past WAY too often…Also I tend to always ask the question 'Am I Catholic or Protestant?' "

China looked away before looking back at the nations. "I can be a bit…odd when I'm drunk aru…Lets just say I do weird things when I'm drunk…"

Russia smiled and held no amount of shame in his reply. "It takes a lot to even get me tipsy~ But I like to try to take control of everyone and make anyone become one with me when I drink too much."

Canada blushed and looked away before coughing to the side. "Um…I-I get really aggressive when I drink a lot…I try not to but it's almost like another side of me takes over…I yell and get into fights actually…"

France wiggled his eyebrows and winked. "Well mon amis~ I strip for all to see and whoever wants to sleep with me will have their wish granted!" Romano gagged.

Germany rolled his eyes. "I don't get drunk. That would be unproductive and just idiotic." Prussia busted out laughing at this response. "LIES BRUDER LIES!" All of the Germanic countries raised an eyebrow at Germany, even Lichtenstein. Finally, Germany gave in with a sigh. "Fine…If I drink too much (which takes a lot) I get…Very um…Blunt."

Prussia snorted. "Bruder is a very honest person when he's drunk. He'll tell you anything if you ask nicely. As for me, if you can even get me drunk, I get louder and louder and strip and dance on top of anything I can find!" Germany facepalmed.

Japan coughed awkwardly and muttered his answer very quietly. "I become extremely…Open…When I'm drunk. Really flirtatious too unfortunately…"

Italy smiled widely and laughed, a little embarrassed. "Ve…I tend to take off all my clothes when I drink~ Oh! And I also become really dominant for some reason…Fratello told me it almost seemed like I would be into BDSM when I'm tipsy~!" France raised an eyebrow at this and grinned. "I feel so proud~"

Romano walked over and hit France upside the head before sitting back down. He was quiet for a moment before looking down to hide the blush that over-took his face. "There's a reason I try not to drink too much…I get way too fucking flirtatious and horny... and I giggle at every damn thing…it sucks…"

"I BET YOU SUCK SOMETHING-" Prussia yelled…Before ending up on the floor with Romano beating the shit out of him. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU DICK!" Italy pulled his brother off eventually and had him sit back in his chair, giving him 'hug therapy'.

Spain chuckled before replying, everyone else looking nervous because they had seen Spain drunk before. "Well~ I tend to go back to my conquistador days and I become a very dark person. I think i almost killed a person actually...Let's just say I'm not a happy Spain when I drink~"

Belgium laughed shyly and answered. "I hit people when I drink and I get violent…"

Netherlands shrugged, not looking ashamed at all. "I just smile and laugh at everything. Like seriously, make a random face and I'll probably lose my shit."

Hungary grinned sadistically and held up her frying pan. "I get into a lot if fights with this~"

Austria sighed and looked to his piano sadly. "I strip way too often and lay on my piano…"

Sweden muttered a faint response. "I laugh a lot when I drink…And I take Finland to our bedroom and-"

"OKAY SWEDEN I THINK THAT'S ENOUGH INFORMATION FOR THEM TO GO OFF OF." Finland interrupted, some of the countries snickering. He sighed and smiled with a small blush. "I sing my metal music out loud and get pissed off~ It really surprises people!"

Norway rolled his eyes and glared at the grinning Denmark. "I strip. And I'm WAY TOO honest."

Denmark nodded with a laugh. "It's true! One time he actually told me that when he was a teenager-OW OKAY NOR I WON'T FINISH!" Norway had hit him. Again. "Anyway! I always talk about the 'old days' and try to build random stuff with legos!"

Iceland and Norway facepalmed. Iceland looked off to the side before sighing. "I flirt a lot…And strip. Which isn't a good combination…"

Hong-Kong shrugged. "I talk more when I drink."

Lichtenstein blushed and glanced at her brother before replying. "I get depressed when I drink…"

Switzerland stood up and glared at everyone. "Who. Gave. My. Sister. Alcohol? Whoever answers will die." His sister stood up as well and mumbled something in his ear, causing him to sigh and sit down and give her a lecture on why she shouldn't drink. He turned to the rest of the nations. "I'm an idiot when I drink. I smile and laugh at every damn thing and just-no."

Ukraine blushed and smiled sheepishly. "I'd rather not answer but…I get flirtatious when I'm tipsy…"

Belarus rolled her eyes and pointed to Russia. "I'm a winy bitch and I complain about him not loving me."

Seychelles laughed, thinking that it was funny how she acted when she drank. "I like to dance and sing a lot when I drink."

Monaco smiled slightly and looked proud. "When I drink, I get really, REALLY skilled at playing cards. More so than I already am." France cheered for Seychelles and Monaco.

Greece woke up when Japan tapped on his shoulder and he mumbled. "I'm still tired….So not much changes…"

Turkey laughed loudly, earning a glare from Greece. "I get into more fights with Greece and try to get back Romano when I drink!" Romano shuddered. "Ew."

Egypt didn't do anything besides reply with. "I don't drink much so…"

South Korea smirked along with his brother North Korea while the spoke at the same time. "We pull dangerous stunts."

Luxemburg smiled sheepishly. "Um, I tend o do anything that someone asks me…It leads to a lot of embarrassing situations unfortunately…"

Vietnam blushed and coughed awkwardly. "Well…I chase everyone around for some reason…I still haven't been able to quite figure out why I do that…It's really rude of me…"

Taiwan giggled and twirled her hair. "Wellllll~ I put on this really shameless cosplay that Japan made and dance around in it and flirt with anyone." Japan hung his head in shame. "Oh no…" He muttered, regretting ever making that cosplay for her.

Both Wy and Sealand replied. "We don't drink…It's not even legal for either of us."

Seborga grinned and Romano put his head in his hands. "When I get drunk, which takes A LOT to be honest, I pull pranks on any poor victim I can lay my hands on~" "YOU DO THAT ANYWAY!" Romano shouted, earning a nod from Italy. "It's true fratello…"

Kugelmugel and Ladonia said that neither of them have ever drank and probably never will.

Hutt River shrugged. "I just talk too much when I drink. And I get really depressed for some reason…"

Latvia laughed nervously before putting his head in his hands, earning a sympathetic pat on the back from Estonia. "I'm more clumsy then I am when I'm sober! And I want to screw everything! It's weird!"

Lithuania rolled his eyes at the smirk Poland gave him. "Like Latvia, I'm also extremely clumsy when I drink…" "Annnnd~?" Poland asked, smirking even more. With a sigh, Lithuania continued with his answer. "And I don't mind when Poland tries to dress me up…" Poland smiled widely with a proud look in his eyes.

Estonia pushed his glasses up with a grin and held his computer tightly. "If I do get drunk, which is actually rare for me to do, then I use all my pick-up lines on the ladies~ Oh yeah, bring it on!" This earned a simultaneous facepalm from Latvia and Lithuania.

Poland looked to the side and at Lithuania before answering. "Well I like, get dressed up way more often…And more sluttish…And basically just fuck around to be honest!"

Molossia shrugged and replied. "I get violent when I drink too much."

America grinned widely and winked. "It's fine dudette don't appologize!"

Everyone was pretty tired, and so with a yawn, Italy stood up on his chair and waved. "Until next time~!" Before passing out into Germany's arms, said country rolling his eyes and putting a blanket over him as he slept.

 **AN: Don't be afraid to send in more questions! And sorry these are taking forever and a day to upload, but school is almost over so I'll be able to update more during the Summer! Thank you guys so much for the nice reviews about this! Until the next chapter in this, my other stories, or something new, Peace!**

 **~HetaliaAndSpamanoFangirl**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hello~! Back again with another update** **J**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Germany was the first to wake up out of all the nations, getting everyone else up as well. All the countries were still pretty tired, but they knew they probably had more questions to answer. With a sigh, Germany grabbed the list of questions and sat down in his seat, everyone else doing the same. "Okay, these next questions are from kayoi1234."

 _Well hey.  
I'd thought I'd ask questions because it sounds fun.  
To All: Which countries here eat their national animal? I'm incredibly curious.  
To America: Did 9/11...hurt you in anyway? (I'm sorry, you don't have to answer if you don't want to)  
To England: Why is the food you make so deadly?  
To Australia: What happens when Bushfire starts spreading?  
To Denmark: Did you enjoy the Lego movie?  
To Norway: Norwegian Butter Crisis. . . ?  
To Lichtenstein: How in the world did you send 80 man army to Italy and come back with 81?  
To All (again, because I can and I will): Are you all happy? Are you satisfied with the way life is at the moment?  
Well, I'm now dry.  
See-ya later._

Australia raised his hand with a grin, the other nations shuddering slightly. "There are two animals on the Australian Coat of Arms. One is the Koala but it's endangered and protected under law, while the other one is the Kangaroo. Those we eat!" Australia answered, not questioning the other nations' disgust. He knew it was odd to others but he tended not to care about anyone's bad opinions of him.

America frowned and stayed silent for a moment, his eyes growing sad as well. The other countries around him bowed their heads slightly, remembering those who were lost on that tragic day. America took in a shaky breath before breathing it out and replying. "It…It hurt me in more ways than anyone can imagine…I couldn't sleep for months because I was afraid that another country would attack again. So many of my people died…They didn't do anything wrong…Why would someone do this? Attack and kill so many innocent lives? It doesn't make sense to me! I mean I get if it's war…I know that people are going to die in war but this?! This was just a random attack…"

America sniffed some, taking off his glasses and wiping his eyes quickly before putting them back on. 9/11 was still a sensitive topic for him, but he was more open to talk about it nowadays. "And those people on that airplane…God they were so brave…They were true heroes who deserved to see their families…" England patted America on the back and gave him comfort, as did the other countries sitting near him.

America took a deep breath and sighed before pulling his shirt down to show two long scars over his heart. "These scars represent the Twin Towers that fell…They always hurt a lot on 9/11 for some reason. I think it's because others are grieving." He sighed before pulling his shirt back up and putting on a small smile. "Okay that's enough depressing stuff for now! Go ahead and tell us why your food is craptastic man!"

England scoffed and stood up out of his seat. "You shut up! And anyway my food tastes bloody amazing thank you." France let out a snort next to him. "Your definition of amazing and everyone else's are two different things Angletere~" England tackled France. "Why don't you just go fall in a hole you frog!"

Basically it took America and Russia to separate the two and get them back in their seats. "Besides, I get nervous when others watch me cook so sometimes I can't help if it tastes 'bad'!" Everyone else "Ohhhh"ed around him.

Australia winced and rubbed the back of his head. "It gets pretty bad if a fire starts in the first place, but if it spreads? Well…We try to stop it as soon as possible by any means necessary. I don't want anyone getting hurt you know?"

Norway muttered an 'oh no' before Denmark grinned and stood up. "THE LEGO MOVIE WAS FREAKING AMAZING! I LOVED IT!" America smiled widely and held a thumbs-up towards him.

Norway's eyes widedned slightly and he shuddered. "Lets not talk about that." Iceland rolled his eyes. "It's not like it was the end of the world." "We lost so much money…And there was hardly any butter…" Iceland sighed and decided to let his brother have his little depressing moment before moving on.

Lichtenstein blushed and smiled sweetly, ignoring her older brother's look of anger and general 'pissed off'ness. "Well…He was a nice man and he wanted to come back with us! So I figured why not? He was sweet too…" Switzerland twitched and decided to not say anything…For now. Everyone nodded at the last question (Some more than others. Example, Spain and Finland and others). Germany passed the questions down to Italy, who took them with a smile. "These questions are from Alana Fox again! Yay good to see you~!"

 _Thank you for answering my questions_

 _Now onto the next:_

 _England: how do feel about your brothers aka scotland ireland, wales and north-ireland? I also want to how they feel about you._

 _Canada: your one of the nicest character on the show. How do you keep yourself from being mad? special technique or anything? Also do you want a hug?_

 _Romano: what's it like in the south of Italy? I never been there so i'm curious also you can sleep & eat after this one._

 _slightly breaking the fourth wall here why was the author so happy when reading my questions she can PM if she likes_

 _see ya_

England thought for a moment, frowning slightly. "Well…I love them and all but they can be…Tiring sometimes. With Scotland, he took care of me but he was hard on me at times…I understand why now but still…Ireland is a good person, but he did drink a lot." He said with a small chuckle.

"Wales is a good person too. Kind of shy at first when you meet him but I'm glad he's my brother. North-Ireland is pretty shy too, but holy shit he is amazing at art. All in all, they're my brothers and I wouldn't trade them for the world." The mentioned nations smiled or nodded politely at England.

Scotland sat back in his chair, kicking his feet up as he smoked a cigarette. "He was a weird kid. Talked about seeing fairies and magic…I was happy that he believed in those sorts of things because I did too. It's a part of our culture. But besides that, he was just…Odd. Not in a bad way but still. I was hard on him because I know the world is a shitty place and I wanted him to be prepared at a young age just in case. But he's a good kid. Always trying to be a gentleman and all."

Ireland grinned at England and winked at him. "Little England was cute as a kid! He was so innocent too…Believed in magic. I remember him learning spells at such a young age and trying to master them. He asked me once if I had ever seen any magical creature before. When I told him about Leprechauns, he got all excited and said that he was going to find one too. He's stronger than what most people give him credit for honestly. I'm glad that I could help raise him."

Wales smiled lightly and ruffled England's hair. "He was precious as a kid. I remember playing with him all the time and chasing fairies and teaching him magic as much as I could…I actually taught him how to shoot a bow and arrow! His hair would always get messed up too~ But he's grown up so much…It makes me sad almost but he will always be my little brother no matter what!"

Northern Ireland smiled shyly and looked at England. "I remember helping raise England…He's a good person now and really, he's stronger than what people think and I'm glad I go to be his brother…" England smiled widely and hugged his brothers tightly.

Canada smiled slightly and grabbed his hockey stick. "Well I play Hockey a lot so that helps me get out my frustration...I write too and that helps as well...And sure, I would love one!"

Romano smiled slightly. "I thought nobody would ask. It's about damn time. So, in South Italy we have tons of culture like the city of Rome, Sicily, and lot of other cities in general. My brother has pasta, but we have the best damn pizza in all of Europe. It's hot here too but we have beautiful beaches, and of course the best fashion industries and the main fashion city, Milan. Of course we have our crime here (those mother fuckers) but our police system is pretty good. Everyone's pretty nice and friendly, but our Economic system is a bit behind my brother's…You can thank the Italian Union for that. But anyway it's fucking amazing and just-you need to see it for yourself." Romano finished with a smirk. He was about to sit down before he remembered the last part of the question. "Oh thank God." He muttered, somehow summoning a bed and laying down on it with a basket of tomatoes.

Italy passed the questions over to Japan, who took it with a polite nod. "These are from ScandinavianTrash." Denmark yelled a "HELL YEAH" before Japan continued.

 _;) ey everyone i'm here again~  
To Romano: Do you like romance novels?  
To Poland: Do you listen to Fashionista by Jimmy James?  
To Iceland: Does Norway act like a mother(hA) to you or an overprotective sibling?  
To Italy: Do you remember the mansion still? (HetaOni reference you don't have to answer if you don't know)_

Romano blushed slightly and sat up in the bed that somehow showed up out of nowhere. "Romance novels?! T-Those are for women with no time on their hands! Why would I read those?! T-That's just weird…" Everyone raised an eyebrow at him, Italy taking out a book and holding it up. "Then what's this fratello~? Sense and Sensibility?"

Romano blushed even more and grabbed the book quickly, hiding it under the pillow. "Shut up!" Spain smiled widely. "Awww that's so cute~ do you think of ussss~?" Romano hit Spain with the book. "Shut the fuck up!"

Poland gasped and smiled. "Yes~! I love that song by him."

Iceland smirked slightly. "Both most of the time." Norway rolled his eyes and lightly smacked Iceland's head, muttering how he wasn't a woman or a mother of any type.

Everyone got eerily quiet and Italy paled drastically, Romano doing the same. Italy started shaking and Germany grabbed him gently, looking at him in the eyes. "Italy...Italy…Feliciano you're here. It's over. It's okay, you're okay, we're all okay…" Italy whimpered, looking at Germany frantically as flashes of everyone dead passed in his eyes. "N-No, no no no no no no NO NO NO NO GERMANY I-I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK PLEASE!" Romano was still pale and gripping his brother's hand tightly, Spain running over there to shake Romano out of it.

"Roma it's okay I promise, you're here! Mi amor you're not there anymore!" Romano snapped out of it and looked at Spain worriedly. "I-I'm here…?" Spain nodded. "Si…Your brother needs you Roma…" Romano turned his head to Italy and saw him wailing in Germany's shoulder. "I don't want to go back please don't make me! I don't want anyone else to die please!" Romano grabbed his shoulder gently and Italy turned around quickly, grabbing his hand and crying in his chest.

"Fratello…I don't want to go back…Please don't make me….I don't want anyone else to die…" Romano nodded and petted his hair. "I know…Your not there anymore I promise…It was a fucked up mansion…But it's over…" Everyone else stayed silent, watching the brothers pitifully. Spain and Germany felt their hearts break at seeing the brothers like this, only wanting the two to be happy. Japan sighed and passed the paper over to America once the brothers were okay.

America sighed and coughed to clear his throat. "Okay dudes! These next questions are from Roseza~!"

 _Yay you answered mine that made my day :D ok here's more_ _  
_ _Japan: what do you think about Cartoons that call them sleds anime_ _  
_ _Prussia: would you like a war between who's more awesome (cuse I am the awesomest) :3_ _  
_ _Germany: (my favorite BTW) how many times dose Italy call a day_ _  
_ _Till next time:3_

Japan twitched and frowned. "I hate it when people do that…Cartoons and Anime are two completely different things. Anime is made for teenagers and a lot of adult audiences, while Cartoons can be watched by anyone, but are mostly for a children's audience…It irritates me a lot to be honest…" America nodded in agreement.

Prussia grinned and stood up. "BRING IT ON!" He yelled loudly, causing most of the nations to wince and cover their ears.

Germany nodded politely. "Thank you. I'm glad I'm your favorite. And Italy…Gott he calls so many times a day…I lost track after 30…" He muttered, Italy smiling innocently at him. America passed the questions on to England, and he took it gently.

"Everyone, these questions are from Littleindonesia."

 _Hello again  
This is my question_

America : do you have a twin beside canada ?  
Canada : have you read the fanfiction Reborn by hope you will always stay ? And what do you think about the you in the fanfiction that kill America in cold blood ? The same with the rest OF the Axis and Allies  
Russia : why did you want to help Indonesia if that country is being attack by other nations ?  
China : do you found the selution about the fishermans that catch fish in the waters OF Indonesia ?  
All nation : what do you think about Indonesia the country and the personification ?  
America (again ) : how do you fell about being fought over in the fanfiction by Russia and Engalnd ?

Thx fo answering the question and sorry for the bad English

America frowned and stayed silent for a moment before answering. "During the Civil War…I did have a little brother…He was the Southern side of the United States…He had the same cowlick I did but his hair was brown…He had blue eyes like me and he ahd a really strong Southern accent…He was all for slavery since he was the South…"

Canada and the rest of the FACE family raised their eyebrows. "Wait really? Then why haven't I seen him before-Oh…" Canada replied before stopping, realizing why. America looked down at the meeting table and sighed. "I-I had no other choice…I couldn't let slavery continue…I had to kill my own brother…My baby brother…" England frowned and patted his back, France doing the same.

Canada smiled. "No I haven't read it yet, but I promise I will soon! No spoilers please!"

Russia smiled and replied. "Indonesia needed help da? It's not right to stand by and not help."

China sighed and shook his head, putting it in his hands. "We are still trying to find out how to solve that problem aru…It's not going as well as I hoped it would to be honest with you."

Everyone agreed that Indonesia was a kind person and nation and that everything that was happening to him was completely messed up.

America laughed nervously, ironically sitting in between Russia and England. "It was pretty awkward to be honest man! I didn't even know about fanfiction until Japan told me about it…" Japan sunk down in his seat slightly.

Italy yawned and stood up in his chair and waved. "Until next time~!"

 **AN: Please feel free to send in more questions ad I promise that I'm trying my best to answer all of them ASAP** **J** **Until the next chapter in this, my other stories, or something new, peace!**

 **~HetaliaAndSpamanoFangirl**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Back with another chapter~! Also, for those of you who read my story "La Bella Madre Italiana" or my other stories that are still on-going…I'm still continuing them don't worry! The reason why I haven't updated them in a while is because of school. With this one and my 'ask spamano' fanfic, it's easier to update those with school going on because the countries are answering questions. But I have one week of school left so you'll have to wait a bit longer! Sorry that I'm taking so long with those *cries* Anyway thanks for the reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all I swear.**

England passed the questions to France with a scowl, the other smirking. "Not going to add a rude comment Angletere~?" England rolled his eyes. "Just say the questions out loud Frog." With that, France sighed dramatically. "These questions are from Nyaboron123~"

 _I just found your story today and it was awesome. Anyway this is the first time I would try doing this so correct me if I did any mistakes. So here it goes:_ _  
_ _Germany- I saw one of your songs about baking and speaking of which, what other kinds of pastry/ cakes you would like to bake?_ _  
_ _England- Had it ever occured to you to take cooking lessons? If yes which one of them would you like to teach you?_ _  
_ _Italy Brothers- What do you three do as a sort of family bonding?_ _  
_ _Norway- If you were given the chance to prank (or torture) Denmark, how would you do it? Turn him into a child, a girl, an animal? Or what ever comes into your mind..._ _  
_ _Well that's all for now. Good to see fanfics like this by the way :D_

Germany spit out his coffee, Italy patting his back. "Germany?! You okay?" Germany nodded. "I-I'm fine…Just wasn't expecting that kind of question…Anyway I like baking any kind of treat really. I don't have specifics…Although I do like frosting things for some reason." Prussia snickered slightly but shut up when Germany frowned at him.

England crossed his arms. "Well…I have thought about it but when France tried to teach me, he said I was HOPELESS." France smirked. "That's because you are Angleterre~ You couldn't even boil a pot of water!" England scoffed and glared at France. "THAT'S BECAUSE YOU WOULDN'T STOP STARING YOU PERVERT!" France rolled his eyes.

"I was not starring, I was observing. Are you mistaking my 'staring' for something else~? Because something CAN be arranged honhonhonhon~" England hit France on the shoulder. "As if I would want to do something like THAT with you of all people…Anyway maybe Italy…?" Italy smiled widely and bounced over there. "I'd be happy to teach you~!" England smiled in return.

Seborga and Italy smiled at each other while Romano put his head in his hands. "Well we alternate on what we want to do every time we hang out." Seborga commented, Italy nodding. "Si! Sometimes we make pasta together~ Oh! Or we do karaoke and dance…Although brother Romano isn't too fond of that." Romano rolled his eyes. "Of course I'm not. You know I don't like singing and dancing isn't something I like doing either." Seborga chuckled. "But you do it anyways! The other times when I get to decide what we do, we have a prank contest~ Usually I'm the one who wins."

Norway's eyes lit up, and he turned a thoughtful gaze to Denmark, who started to laugh nervously. "N-Now Norge…" Norway smirked a bit at his reaction. "Hmm…I'd turn him into a Danish pastry so he would shut up and not bother me. Maybe somebody would come by and eat him." Denmark whined and clung onto Norway's jacket, complaining about how that wasn't very nice of him to do. France passed the questions to China, who sighed softly. "These western nations…Anyway these are from MoonLightShadowNight123."

 _OOOOH MY GOODNESS! I LOVE THIS!_

 _AAAAAACK_

 _*Ahem* So…these are my questions._

 _America: Hm…I gotta say,how did McDonalds happen? And,no offence to any countries,I kinda like the cheesebuger and the pancakes,but eating too much is not healthy. So,eating other stuff is good too._

 _England: I wanna try your scones,I have a weird taste and an iron stomach after all._

 _Japan: Yay! Another Yaoi fan! :D_

 _Everyone: Can I join the ball? I can bring my best friend along(He's a guy,btw .3. )_

 _HAVE FUN! :3_

America shrugged. "I don't really know to be honest with you. They just…started popping up everywhere and I thought that their food was hella good! I know, but hamburgers are so AMAZING." Canada crossed his arms and glanced at the plate of pancakes he still had. "But they're good…"

England's eyes lit up and he smiled. "Really?! Well I'll get right to making you some!" Every other nation prayed for his/her safety.

Japan once again, slid down in his seat but smiled slightly.

Everyone (especially Hungary) said 'YES'. "I'll see you two there~" Hungary commented, smiling widely. China passed the questions over to Russia, who smiled childishly like always. "These are from Sky-blood army."

 _Bonjour_

 _1) to Canada and America do you know about or seen a wendigo?_ _  
_ _2) to England what is up with your eyebrows? like for real_ _  
_ _3) to Prussia why are you so cool?_ _  
_ _well i think that's all_

America yelled and jumped on Canada, who just sighed softly. "HELL YES I'VE SEEN IT AND IT'S FREAKING TERRIFYING MAN!" Everyone raised an eyebrow and asked what the hell they were talking about. Canada rolled his eyes and gently patted America's head. "It's a creature/spirit and it's a part of Native folklore…It's been said that it's around me and America and it's not exactly…friendly. It's supposed to represent cannibalism in a way and from drawings and pictures I've looked at, it is pretty scary…I personally haven't seen it but I have heard a lot about it from my people…" America hung onto Canada tightly.

England rolled his eyes and replied. " My eyebrows are just fine thank you! They're just a bit bigger than everyone else's that's all." France snorted at this and muttered about how England needed to get his eyebrows waxed and plucked.

Prussia grinned and stood on the table. "BECAUSE I'M AWESOME THAT'S WHY!" Germany sighed and put his head on the table, earning a sympathetic 've' from Italy. Russia passed the questions to Canada, who politely took them with a smile. "These next questions are from Genevieve."

 _So, Switzerland, how would you react if everyone got a restraint order against you? And do you realize how ironic it is to beat someone with a Peace Prize?_

Switzerland shrugged. "I wouldn't really mind. As long as my sister didn't, I'd be okay. And yes I know it's ironic. Several nations have told me this already. Lichtenstein smiled softly and patted her brother's hand, saying that she would never file anything against her big brother. Canada passed these questions to Romano, who took them with a roll of his eyes. "Okay these ones are from Layla."

 _Hello again(thank u for the complement)_

 _First for Belarus, what task did u give to Denmark as ur servant, Denmark how was the experience, did u learn anything new about Belarus, if so share, Belarus please don't kill/ hurt him please, but denmark nothing to personal if that happens u must be punished i will leave that to the nations( norway and belarus have no say since they would probably torcher him) and Norway did u think Denmark would get this far?_

 _Nations that were in Americas care when there economy wasn't that good( aka Lithuania, Belarus) how was it, did u expect someone like America to do something like that, England do u fell proud of him?_

 _To the micronations, if u wanted to take over a country for a day who would it be? And said country what would u feel, can't do anything about at all sorry._

 _Hungary- how were u introduced to yaoi,first yaoi experience, what do u think of yuri and what yaoi is ur OTP excluding nations, that could cause chaos_

 _Also I was thinking of a Greek gods/goddess_ _  
_ _X hetalia here's what I think:_ _  
_ _Zeus Germany / America_ _  
_ _Hera Italy_ _  
_ _Poseidon Romano/ Prussia_ _  
_ _Hades Prussia/ Romano_ _  
_ _Athena Belarus_ _  
_ _Demeter Ukraine_ _  
_ _Ares Russia_ _  
_ _Aphrodite France/ Seychelles_ _  
_ _Hestia England / Japan_ _  
_ _Hes( can't say his dame, Aphrodite's husband)_ _  
_ _China/ England_ _  
_ _Hermes Denmark_ _  
_ _Artemis Canada_ _  
_ _Apollo America_ _  
_ _Muses micronations ( thats 6 or 7)with Seychelles with belguim and if can Czech Republic, if not still make her a goddess along with Slovakia_ _  
_ _Also I wound like to here what Greece thinks since he has more experience_ _  
_ _THANK UUUUUU_

 _Ps japan what anime would give to nations, neutral romance please, and please don't forget the female nations they need more attention_ _  
_ _Arigato ( thank u, sorry if I spelled it wrong Japan)_

Belarus smirked and looked at Denmark, who nervously waved. "Well I started off with simple tasks just to see if he would be a dick and not do it. So his first task was to clean the house." Denmark nodded. "It was pretty easy, Russia usually keeps his house very tidy surprisingly…It was an okay experience, I was expecting for her to go all psycho on me but she just asked me questions about Russia most of the time…It's kind of sad to be honest how much she wants to be around her brother…"

Russia looked at his youngest sister and Belarus looked back, her lips twitching. Norway snorted and shook his head. "No. I'm surprised he actually lived to tell the tale." Denmark once again, complained about how 'rude' he was.

America smiled nervously at Lithuania and Belarus, hoping that he took care of them. He did his best with his situation. Lithuania smiled kindly. "He took good care of us despite his economic circumstances. It was nice being able to laugh all the time…" Belarus rolled her eyes. "He didn't do too badly I suppose…" America grinned at the two of them.

England looked down. "Well of course I'm proud of him no matter what, but I do with he had handled his money situation better…" America smiled sheepishly at England, earning an eye roll.

Sealand grinned and pointed to England. "I would want to take over this jerk's place for a day! He always talks about how it's not easy being a big country but I can handle it! I'll show him!" England scoffed and glared at the younger nation. "Suit yourself pip-squeak! You won't last an hour."

Wy rolled her eyes as the two continued to argue, pointing to Australia. "I think it would be good experience for me. Besides, he's like a brother to me so why not?" Australia grinned in response. "Sure! I'm sure you would do great!"

Seborga smirked and pointed to his brothers Italy and Romano. "It would be interesting to take over your places for a day." Romano shuddered and stayed silent while Italy smiled. "You would be amazing!"

Molossia sighed and pointed to America with a scowl. "I guess I wouldn't mind taking over HIS country for a day. Besides, I'd get to be a world power so…" America laughed and ruffled his hair. "Dude that would be awesome! Just don't screw up my place!"

Kumugel glanced up from his drawing and muttered "Austria because of the music there and also he has a few good artists there too…" Austria smiled and brought him over to the piano, playing a few notes for the micronation to copy.

Ladonia smirked and pointed to Sweden, who raised an eyebrow. "Sweden because he's pretty badass." Sweden had a neutral expression on his face. "As long as you know how to run it then by all means go ahead…"

Hutt River shrugged. "I don't mind, either way it would be interesting."

Hungary grinned and sighed happily. "Well Japan introduced me to full on Yaoi at first! My first experience with it however, was when My little Italia fell in love with Holy Roman Empire~"

Germany glanced at Italy, who was smiling softly. "Again with Holy Rome…?" Germany asked, snapping Italy out of his daze. "Holy Roman Empire was my first love…He kissed me and said that I would always be his favorite in the whole wide world…Then he left and never returned to me like he promised…I still don't know where he is…Or if he's even alive…That's all you need to know Germany."

Germany frowned and stared at the heart-broken look on Italy's face. Hungary went over and started hugging Italy, apologizing over and over how she was sorry for bringing that up again. Hungary sat back down when Italy told her it was fine.

"Yuri is adorable! Yaoi is my preference, but yuri is still cute~ And my OTP? Hm…Well that would have to be Takano and Ritsu from Sekaiichi Hatsukoi! Call me a Yaoi newbie for them being my OTP but I can't help it! The fact that they find each other again after ten years and even though they've changed, love each other again in the end? It's so romantic and adorable to me!" Austria rolled his eyes, used to these rants from Hungary.

Greece listened to the list again (Since he had fallen asleep as usual) and nodded. "That's actually pretty accurate when it comes to their personalities. But make sure to include ALL the Greek gods and goddesses that way nobody is left out. I think you have most of them but just be sure…" Japan sighed as he fell asleep again.

"Not again…" He muttered. He then thought about it carefully before responding. "I have to think on that for a bit, I don't want to give an anime to the wrong person you know?" Romano passed the questions to Spain, who grinned and took them lovingly. "Gracias~ Okay these questions are from W. Summer!"

 _I had a feeling those three would be in the mess with England group._ _  
_ _Also thank. you. so. much.,although my smile did get rather painful at times...*totally worth it by the way*_ _  
_ _-_ _  
_ _Sorry if America gets more questions than you guys (now or in the future) ,maybe I'm just patriotic? Yay U.S.A! and unintentional rhymes!_ _  
_ _Also sorry to the writer *I think,i don't know what your opinion is on lengthy questions but i'll say sorry just in case*_ _  
_ _And sorry S Korea.. I should double check my comments more often *hehe* sorry._ _  
_ _Also sorry about all the apologies...wait sorry..dammit sorry...well shoot_ _  
_ _-_ _  
_ _Everyone-what's your favorite modern cartoon?_ _  
_ _Any one who feels like answering?-what was your reaction to the first air planes?_ _  
_ _Poland-if you could(or wanted to,i don't know exactly where you stand on this sorry if it was rude),which nations would you want to dress up most?_ _  
_ _France-What's your favorite flower? Your national flower is an Iris but you always carry around a rose,be it in your hand or umm...*cough cough* not._ _  
_ _(you know I almost asked how you keep it there but I really don't think i like the possibilities..sorry if that was rude)_ _  
_ _Mexico-Favorite prepared food *like instead for example saying apples it would have to be something like apple pie*_ _  
_ _Switzerland-I feel like you need some love..I looked over your questions and I don't think someone likes you very much..anyways! How many guns do you have? and I kinda have this head-cannon that you,America,and Finland hang out at a shooting range or play paint ball sometimes? Is it true at all,because I have a feeling that would make a freaking epic game of laser-tag.(sorry if you feel offended by anything I may have suggested..)_ _  
_ _-Micro nation time-_ _  
_ _Wy-are you like Australia's little sister? Sorry if this is at all upsetting..nation relationships confuse me.._ _  
_ _Sealand and Ladonia-If Sweden is like Sealand's dad,and Ladonia is (or atleast I'm assuming is) related to Sweden somehow sorry if i'm wrong, would that make you two brothers,or maybe uncle and nephew? I don't know how it works.._ _  
_ _Molosia-Did you inherit your fast growth from America or what,because your only five years older than Sealand._ _  
_ _And finally America because I can't not mention you-Why do you want to be a hero?_ _  
_ _Is it something personal or is it you just being cute,or it could very likely be personal and cute..but if it's too embarrassing I wont make you answer in detail. Sorry if it's too personal._ _  
_ _-_ _  
_ _Thank you and sorry for the long list*_ _  
_ _I apologized 14 times I think and I still feel slightly rude..Sorry if I missed damn it 15._ _  
_ _-_ _  
_ _Also double checked this time sorry again S. Korea!...16 Shoot._

All the nations smiled kindly at the amount of apologies, saying that it was okay. When it came to the cartoons, only a few answered that questions since most o the nations had grown out of watching them. This was the list or responses.

America- "ADVENTURE TIME DUDE!"

Japan- "The original Teen Titans…Why did they mess it up…?"

Italy- "Teen Titans Go! Sorry Japan…"

Sealand- "SpongeBob!"

Wy- "I guess the Crystal Gems…"

Everyone else had either grown out of watching cartoons, or they were too embarrassed to admit it. When it came to the next question, America was of course the first to answer…Again.

America- "I THOUGHT IT WAS SO FREAKING AWESOME! I mean I knew our technology had come far but I never thought it would get to this point! I was so proud that we as nations had gotten that far."

England- "I was extremely impressed, although I was slightly nervous about how things would go when it came to flying them…"

France- "I was happy that my people's dreams could come true~ I know some of them had been wanting something like this to happen."

Russia- "I was happy and impressed as well. I knew that now I could visit anyone I wanted at any time!"

China- "I'd ever seen anything so big and quite scary before that had so much power in all my years. But I was impressed too…I didn't want to go near one at first though."

Japan- "I was proud of what human civilization had accomplished."

Italy- "I was kind of scared going near it at first but I thought it was really neat!"

Germany- "I was very impressed with the craftsmanship that was put into the first airplane and wanted to fly one too."

Romano- "It was fucking huge and I didn't know how it was going to get up in the air without crashing…But it surprised me when it actually stayed up in the air…"

Prussia- "I THOUGHT IT WAS ALMOST AS AWESOME AS ME!"

Spain- "I thought it was amazing! I wanted to get on one as soon as possible! Plus it would make seeing Romano a lot easier~"

Belgium- "It was very impressive!"

Netherlands- "I was intimidated at first but then I realized that it was just a piece of machinery…Although it was pretty cool I guess."

Hungary- "I wanted to fly one as soon as I saw one take to the skies!"

Austria- "I didn't really understand all the excitement at first but when I got into one for the first time and we took to the air…It was worth it."

Sweden- "It was very impressive, and I wanted to take Finland on one someday."

Finland- "It looked amazing and I wanted to go on one someday and see the skies!"

Denmark- "I THOUGHT IT WAS SO BADASS!"

Norway- "I've been flying before thanks to my magical friends but it looked pretty cool I guess…"

Iceland- "I thought it looked interesting."

Hong-Kong- "China wouldn't let me near one at first but I liked the idea of being able to fly."

Lichtenstein- "I thought it was pretty neat and wanted to go on one!"

Switzerland- "I thought it was going to be another failed dream but I was excited when I saw that it worked."

Ukraine- "I wanted to fly one right away!"

Belarus- "I knew it would be easier to see Russia with one so I thought it was cool."

Seychelles- "It looked perfectly awesome!"

Monaco- "I was unsure about it at first but I wanted to go one an airplane too."

Greece- "I didn't mind either way whether I went on one or not…"

Turkey- "It was amazing and I thought it was a genius plan!"

South Korea- "I wanted to fly with my brother."

North Korea- "Same here."

Luxemburg- "I wondered how they worked…"

Vietnam- "I was nervous around them but I did find them interesting…"

Taiwan- "I wanted to fly on an airplane right away!"

The micronations weren't around when the first airplanes were made so they didn't say anything.

Poland smirked and pointed to England, Romano, Spain, and America. "Now Romano dear, I know you have good fashion taste, but honestly I'm just curious to see what you look like in a dress! Oh or maybe a mini-skirt~!" Romano starred in horror. "HELL NO!" Poland smirked and winked.

"England, I swear you have two different personalities! One day you come walking in here with these grandpa-like clothes and then the next you look like a badass punk kid from 2014!" England scoffed and looked down at what he was wearing…Damn it, he was wearing emo-like clothing. "Oh shut up!"

Poland rolled his eyes ad looked at America. "Honey, all you wear is red, white and blue! I know you love your freedom but with those muscles and how toned you are, you can do so much better." America grinned. "Thanks Poland! But I can't help it! I am the US of A!"

Poland then looked at Spain with sad eyes. "Spain you can do a lot better sweetie. SO much better. Romano have you tried with him?" Romano sighed and nodded. "Si, I have…But he insists on wearing kaki shorts and pants and these cheesy as fuck shirts with cats on them and just-NO." Spain chuckled nervously and smiled. "Lo siento?"

France thought for a moment before shrugging. "I can't really decide between the two! I love roses because they are the national symbol for romance~ But the Iris is so beautiful since it's my national flower!"

Mexico winced and held his chest. "Mi amigo do you know how hard that is for me? There's so many different delicious foods out there! I can't choose, lo siento…" Spain patted Mexico's back, knowing how hard it was.

Switzerland shrugged. "I don't really care what people think about me but thanks for your consideration and everything…How many guns do I have? That's kind of hard to count but let me think for a minute…" Lichtenstein handed him a piece of paper that had a list of all the guns they had in their house.

Switzerland smiled at his sister and nodded. "Thank you. Okay I own…40 guns in my house…20 in my storage…Basically around 100 guns in total. All of them have permits too."

America and Finland grinned at Switzerland, earning a pair of eyes rolling and a sigh. "Yes, we do go to a gun range sometimes. Finland is a surprisingly good sniper…." Finland laughed and smiled sweetly when some of the nations stared at him.

Wy thought for a moment and looked at Australia, who smiled cheekily at her. "Well…I suppose he is kind of like a brother to me. A dangerous, adventure-crazy-loving brother, but a brother none the less." Australia got up and hugged her tightly before sitting back down in his seat.

Sealand and Ladonia calculated this in their heads before staring at each other in horror. "Oh no!" Sealand yelled, pointing his finger at Ladonia. Ladonia stood up and went over to the wall, banging his head against it. "You. Can't. Be. My. Brother. Hell. No."

Finland grabbed him before he could hit his head anymore and sat him next to Sealand. "You two need to stop being so rude and cruel to each other! It's not nice." Finland said in a stern tone, Sweden nodding.

"Listen to your mother."

"Sweden I am not a woman so that means I AM NOT THEIR MOTHER."

"But you're my wife-"

"I AM NOT YOUR WIFE BECAUSE I AM NOT A GIRL. DO I LOOK LIKE I HAVE BREASTS?"

Denmark snorted but stopped when Finland gave him a 'I will kick you so hard in the dick' look. Sealand sighed and looked at Ladonia. "Well…At least we're not blood brothers? I mean we're related by law but not by blood…" Ladonia nodded. "True…As unfortunate as it is even being related to you AT ALL, I'd rather be related by law instead of blood."

Finland sighed tiredly and sat back down in his seat, Sweden patting his hand. "We're stuck with them aren't we Sve?" Sweden nodded and continued holding his 'wife's' hand.

Molosia rolled his eyes when he got a big thumbs up and grin from America. "Yeah, for some reason this dumbass helped me grow." America frowned when he was called that. "Well it's a hero's duty to help so I had to!"

Everyone raised an eyebrow at the last question, looking at America. He was looking down at his hands-which were twisted in his lap- and took a deep breath. "Well…Around the time before World War 2 had started, there was a boy I knew. He was a good kid, smart, nice, and he wanted to fight in the wars and be a soldier. When he was 18, he was one of the first kids to join the Army…I knew him personally and I knew that he was a brilliant fighter, so I let him join…He was one of the best soldiers I ever got to know, and we got along. See, I fought along with my soldiers…Especially the ones on the front line because what kind of country…What kind of MAN would I be if I just sat back and watched them die? I watched him grow on the battle field, and before I knew it, five years had gone by and it was 1944. He was practically my main man at this point, and I knew that I could trust him with anything. The Allies were finally gaining lead n the War, and there was hope…He was so happy, glad that he had been able to fight this long for his family back at home…On June 6th that year, he died…It's now known on D-Day, and we were on the beaches…He was smart like I said before and he somehow knew where the bombs implanted were…He saw one man head towards one and before he could, he ran over and pushed the other man away…He was killed by that bomb…I-I didn't know what to do, this kid that I had known for years had just been blown to pieces right in front of me man! He always wanted to be the type of hero that people could look up to…So from that day forward, I promised myself that I would help live out his dream to honor his memory…He was such a good soldier…The best one in his ranks…It still hurts that he's gone…He would have loved to see what the future was like…" America finished off, feeling sad.

England patted his back and France rubbed his shoulder in a non-sexual way. Italy stood up sadly, giving a moment of silence before smiling when America was okay and waved. "Until next time!"

 **AN: OKAY HOLY CRAP. MY FINGERSSSSSSSSSS. Thanks for the nice reviews and until the next chapter in this, my other stories, or something new, Peace!**

 **~HetaliaAndSpamanoFangirl**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hello I am back for another chapter~! IM ON SUMMER BREAK NOW *Cries tears of joy and relief* (*.*) Anyway thank you guys so much for the reviews and questions you give these guys~!**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING I PROMISE**

The nations were extremely tired of reading the questions out-loud and passing the paper back and forth between themselves. So, America was able to download an app that spoke whatever was typed into it. This greatly helped the nations and all of them sighed in relief, glad that they didn't have to do something unnecessary. They all listened as a voice from America's phone spoke.

 _From: midnight strikes2003_

 _oh gosh, I've completely lost it at this point, But Germany, when are you going to tellItaly how much you care.  
And Italy, have you ever read the fan fiction "Magitalia? you might cry, but it is so worth it.  
America, Whhat would you do if Bernie Sanders won he Presidency(Vermonter here..)  
France, why aree you such a (as England would say) Frog?  
England ,Why do you call france a frog anyway?  
And lastly, for the G8,Prussia, And Romano (sorry about this one, I'm writing a fan fiction): if you were sailing on a boat in he Pacific ocean, And you find a minor Nation, wiith four personas(like the italys) and they thought that they were all alone in he world, and are absolutely terrifyed of you,what do you do?  
Italy, if you kiss Germany right now,I will send uou a years supply of freash pasta._

Germany blushed slightly and looked away from Italy's curious glance. "Ve Germany what are they talking about~?" The taller and more muscular country coughed awkwardly and continued to avoid looking at his 'friend'. "N-Nothing Italia…" Prussia rolled his eyes and sighed, getting out of his seat and getting in front of his brother.

"BRUDER. YOU HAVE A CUTE, ADORABLE AND SWEET ITALIAN WHO CARES ABOUT YOU AND HE MAKES FREAKING AWESOME PASTA AND SHIT. AND YOU HAPPEN TO CARE ABOUT HIM TOO. MY GOTT LUDWIG GROW A PAIR AND TELL HIM." Germany stared at his brother with a shocked and embarrassed look, nodding slightly. With that response, Prussia grinned and sat back down, waiting for SOMETHING to happen between these two.

Italy gazed into Germany's eyes and tilted his head. "What do you want to tell me Germany? You can tell me anything you know!" The German nation sighed before rubbing the back of his head. "I um…icareaboutyoualotandiknowiyellbutitsbecauseidontwantyoutogethurtwhileweareinbattleorsomething."

Italy stared at his friend. "What was that? Sorry, you really talked fast." Germany took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Italia. I care about you a lot…I-um know that I yell at you too much and that I can be strict but I don't want you to go down in battle…" Prussia screamed in his head 'DAMN IT BROTHER I KNOW YOU LOVE HIM AND THIS WAS NOT THE CONFESSION I WANTED. *sigh* But…At least it's a start.'

Italy broke into a wide smile and hugged him tightly, pressing his face into Germany's shirt. "I knew you cared about me~! Ve your so sweet sometimes you know? Most people think your mean and scary but I know you're not!" Germany rolled his eyes and gently pat the Italian's back. Italy pulled back as the computer read off the next question.

"No I haven't heard of it actually, but I promise I'll read it eventually~!"

America smiled in relief, sighing as he sat back in his seat. "I'd be relieved a little…Hillary would be terrible for our Military since she denied knowing information about a soldier, AND we all know about the email situation. Donald Trump wants to build a WALL between two countries. However, I doubt that Bernie will become president since he's really behind in the voting polls…It's like we have to choose the lesser of two evils if Bernie loses you know?"

England busted out laughing at the next question while France scowled…Well, more like he pouted but hey, he tried. "I AM NO FROG! And even if I was, all the lovely princesses (or princes~) would be coming over to kiss me so I could turn into my handsome self again~!" England snorted. "Sure, we'll see about that." France ignored this comment and just muttered something about how at least he didn't have big eyebrows and knew how to cook actual food.

England rolled his eyes. "I call him a frog because he eats frog legs and it's disgusting!" France sighed and held his head. "I keep telling you it's a fine cuisine in France! Just because the people in your country eat burnt scones, doesn't mean I question it." England scoffed. "THEY ARE NOT BURNT! They are delicious!" France simply rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair, ignoring the Britt's words.

The G8, Prussia and Romano thought to themselves for a few minutes before answering. America grinned and replied. "Well, I would try to talk to them and save them of course!" England sighed, having raised a lot of countries and knowing how this sort of thing goes. "I suppose I would give them their space and explain to them the real world and what it's like little by little." Russia smiled kindly and held out his metal pipe. "I would try to be friends with them and if they ever got hurt, then I would defend them with this~!" France flipped his hair out of his face before answering. "I would try to befriend them first of all, and then ask if they wanted to see the rest of the world or not." China sighed. "I know what it's like to feel like you're alone in the world, and not know anything outside of where you are…So I would try to gain their trust, and slowly teach them the history that they've been missing."

Italy smiled widely. :I would be so happy to meet new friends! I would try to make them laugh and smile so that way they wouldn't be scared of me!" Germany rolled his eyes. "I would teach them how to protect themselves once I gained their trust and attention." Japan thought to himself before replying. "I would leave them alone because it's scary being introduced to a whole new world all at once…I would give them time to figure it out on their own. If they were scared of me, then I would make sure that they knew I would never harm them." Prussia grinned. "Tell them how awesome they are for making it this far and give them some beer to help calm them down!" Romano facepalmed at that answer. "Well, I would ask them questions and tell them about myself…Try to gain their trust and be their friend before doing anything else. Maybe make them some pizza or something."

Italy's eyes widened and he looked at Germany hesitantly before kissing him straight on the lips. Prussia and Hungary both yelled, "FINALLY!" while Romano and Austria screamed. The rest of the nations cheered and some whistled as well. Germany was blushing and so was Italy, the taller nation deciding to kiss back unsurely. Italy smiled softly before pulling away and opening his eyes. "Hehe~ Sorry about that Germany!" The other country was in a slight daze and sort of nodded, still staring at Italy, who turned away. Once the questions were answered, America's phone began speaking again.

 _From: Annalise_

 _China, does it bother that people call your Great Wall of China "The Longest Cemetary on Earth"?_

China stared at the meeting table for a moment before composing himself and sighing. "Yes, it does bother me quite a lot aru…I didn't want people to die for the wall or anything like that, and I already feel guilty enough as it is…" Japan patted China's back lightly before putting his hand back down.

 _From: Kayoi1234_

 _Hello Again. I going to ask questions again, because, I want to. And It's Australia.  
To Germany and Prussia: Ever heard of the books "Boy in the Striped Pyjamas" and "Boy on top of the mountain"?  
To All: Olympics started. How you feel about it?  
To China: Do you have any info on The Old Town of Lijiang?  
To Canada: Any Info on Joggins Fossil Cliffs?  
To Italy: Pasta or Pizza?  
To Switzerland: My friends just called anyone from Switzerland "Switzerlanders"... I'm not sure if that's offensive or not...  
Well, that's all. (NO YOU CANNOT MR! I SAID, NO CHOCOLATE BEFORE BED! DON'T YOU DARE START COMPLAINING!) Sorry, younger brother. He's annoying._

Germany nodded when he heard the names of the two books. "Yes, I've read them before actually and they're good. Sad to read, but very well written." Prussia grinned some. "I don't read much, but I've watched the movie 'Boy in the Stripped Pyjamas' with my bruder. The other one? I haven't heard about it."

All of the countries said that they were excited for the Olympics and that they hoped everyone represented them well.

China smiled thoughtfully and close his eyes gently. "It's extremely nostalgic in a lot of ways aru. It reminds me of how things used to be a long time ago, especially the music and culture. It's very interesting to watch the circle dances too, and how Hakhi women still lead them and dress in Nakhi costume…My country has moved on from olden times and traditions but this town hasn't, and it is heart-warming to see the culture from hundreds of years ago still being kept alive. It's grown more crowded nowadays since it's a popular tourist site now, but I always feel peaceful whenever I visit. It's kind of a shame though since most of my people who lived there moved away because it was expensive aru…" Japan smiled softly, remembering when China took him to Lijiang to visit.

Canada chuckled softly. "It used to be a very popular mine site, and it attracted loads of different immigrants to work there. Unfortunately in the late 1900's, since coal mining had grown out of style and economic value, but it still had some popularity since it carried limestone grinding wheels, lumber and all that kind of stuff. After a while, it just became a tourist site for most since the fossils were really beautiful to look at and the record for those fossils is astounding. It's a really popular place to go to if you're a geologist or if you just love looking at fossil history."

Italy answered with no hesitation. "Pasta of course! Pizza is more of fratellos's thing." Romano rolled his eyes and shook his head in shame.

Switzerland raised an eyebrow at the name. "Switzerlanders? I wouldn't call it offensive. More annoying than anything to be honest."

 _From: ScandinavianTrash_

 _I'm back again~ Enjoy more questions :3_ _  
_ _To whoever answers this first: What are the pros and cons of being immortal?_ _  
_ _To all: How many of you crossdressed? Raise your hands~ ((HUEHUEHUE))_ _  
_ _To Canada: How many pranks have you pulled on the others since your invisibility would give you the upper hand on that?_ _  
_ _To Austria: Don't you feel the guilt of your punishments to Italy when he was still young?_ _  
_ _To Germany: Has Austria already explained how he treated Italy? If not, hear him speak ((mwahahahah))_ _  
_ _To Romania: Why do the others think you're a vampire that sparkles?_ _  
_ _To Canada and America: What do you say about the sin known as Justin Bieber?_

Denmark shouted. "HELL YES MORE QUESTIONS FROM HER!" While the other Nordics either smiled or rolled their eyes at his response.

Spain smiled softly. "Well, you get to see the Earth evolve and technology and culture grow when your immortal…You get to see everything change in beautiful ways and things become more advanced than you ever imagined! Plus, if you love someone that is also immortal…You get to spend forever with them." Spain finished, looking at Romano.

China frowned and shook his head. "But there are bad things when you live forever aru…You experience more pain and suffering than any human being could ever stand, and you see millions of people die while you continue to live on…You go through countless wars and your underlings becoming independent. God forbid if you ever fall in love with a human or become their friend, because you will feel your heart break into millions of pieces when they eventually die." The rest of the nations stayed silent for a moment before the tension went away.

Canada grinned and leaned back in his seat. "I've done plenty and all of them were equally hilarious."

Austria looked at Italy and sighed. "It was for his own good, and I apologized after I was done and explained my reasoning. So no, I don't feel guilty at all." Italy smiled and shrugged. "It's all in the past anyway~"

Germany glared at Austria for a moment before sighing. "Yes, he's explained his punishments towards Italy when he was younger, and I don't approve of them at all. Italy was a child and didn't know any better." Austria pushed up his glasses. "You need to realize that he had the BODY of a child, not the mind of one." Italy laughed nervously, which gave Austria and Germany the cue to stop.

Romania twitched and put his hand on his forehead. "Probably because of America's dumb Twilight movies. VAMPIRES DON'T FREAKING SPARKLE. THEY ARE BADASS MONSTERS WHO SUCK THE BLOOD OUT OF PEOPLE!" America grinned nervously. "Not my fault man!"

Canada paled and put his head on the meeting table, America doing the same. "I don't want to talk about it…" Canada muttered. "He was a mistake." America replied, Canada nodding along.

 _From: W. Summer_

 _Sorry for adding this one before you had the chance to finish the last one but I just thought of it and I don't want to forget._

America- what do you think of Japan's new anime 'My Hero Academia',In case you haven't seen it, it's about a world where most people have a special power,except the main character who was born without one,but he still really wants to become a hero and get into the best hero school, I won't say anymore other than he gets in,because I don't know how the author feels about spoilers.  
Basically it's about a kid trying to become a hero in a hero school.  
(When I first watched it I instantly thought " I bet Alfred would love to go there.")  
Also I'm pretty sure the main character's hero is American..

America sat up and started grinning from ear to ear, looking at Japan excitedly. "THAT SOUNDS AWESOME! I didn't know you had an anime like that dude! We need to watch it together ASAP!" Japan smiled slightly a nodded. "I knew you would find out eventually. And okay, soon we will."

 _From MoonLightShadowNight123_

 _Hm…_

 _I HATE THAT TIME OF THE MONTH!_

 _MAKES ME WANNA BITCH-SLAP A WHORE!_

 _UUUUUURGH_

 _ANYWAYS:_

 _America: I'm so glad that the twin towers in KL(Kuala Lumpur for those who don't know Malaysia). But,let's think happy thoughts. Are you romantically interest in any country?(Boy or girl,anyone)_

 _Girls: Anyone of you have…*coughs*…that time of the month where your vagina bleeds? I have it,and it hurts like a bitch._ _  
_ _(I swear a lot when I have it. Dammit.)_

 _Everyone: I dare you to look up 'Yaoi Lemons' in the internet. And also check out Ouran Highschool Host Club._

 _Japan: Explain to the countries the catergories of Anime._

 _Canada: Give me a hug! Please?_

 _England: I wanna try your cooking. Cause I'm curious and I can't vomit. So I might be able to withstand it._

 _I'm having a headache,so I'm cutting it off for now,see ya!_ _  
_ _(To author: Please don't answer my previous questions. I just realized that the ball passed. I think…)_

Most of the male countries (besides Romano, Italy, France and Spain) stared at the phone awkwardly while the rest of the female nations frowned in pity. They all said things like 'poor thing', 'I know how you feel'.

America blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his head. "Haha what? Like a crush on someone? No way man!" Hungary rolled her eyes at this response. "L.I.A.R." All of the female nations nodded (except for Wy, since she had the body of a ten year old). They all responded with this.

Hungary: I've been having one ever since I 'came of age' and I know it sucks dear. Try laying down and take some medicine and relax, that's what I do. At least it won't last forever~!

Belgium: Same as Hungary, it never ends for us nations. But you poor thing, I'm sorry it hurts! Menstrual pain is shitty for anyone regardless if they're a country of a human being. Go eat your favorite food if you're stomach can handle it! You'll feel a little better afterwards.

Seychelles: Aw I know how you feel! The time of the month for me gives me really bad headaches and I throw up a lot, so I know your pain! But listen to your favorite music and try to take a nap okay? You can rant to me if you want! That helps some.

Ukraine: Oh no! You poor dear, I know it hurts. My boobs are always in pain whenever I have that week and a half of hell. If you want I can make you some chocolate and deliver it to you! Food always helps me when I'm in pain, and take some medicine when you can!

Belarus: I know how you feel. Having a period does hurt like a bitch, but just try to stay strong through it and try to distract yourself somehow from the pain. Curse all you want, you're BLEEDING FROM YOUR VAGINA.

Taiwan: Aw hun I'm sorry! I know it sucks right now but try your best to get through it! Eat all the food you want, curse, listen to music, do whatever you have to do to feel a little happy through all of this! It'll go away soon I promise.

Vietnam: You got this! Just stay strong and try to distract yourself in any way you can. Make sure you rest and take plenty of medicine so that you're not in constant pain. I know how you feel but it'll be okay!

Lichtenstein: I didn't start getting mine until recently but I know how you feel…If you have someone you care about, maybe you can cuddle with them? Big brother lets me cuddle him when I have that time of the month and it helps a lot actually! Besides that, just do what you can to make it!

(Author speaking, I FEEL YOU MAN! I CURSE AND ALSO BECOMEAN EMOTIONAL WRECK MAN IT'S NOT FUN)

Japan got out his computer and typed in the term, went to goggle images, and showed it to each nation. Most of them were either embarrassed or disgusted, but a few (Hungary, France, Italy and Spain) smiled at the images or 'AWWWWW'ed at them. Two guesses on who made THAT reaction.

After a few minutes of the rest of the nations calming down, Japan went to and typed in 'Ouran Highschool Host Club' and clicked on the Dubbed version, smiling a little when America recognized the theme. "KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE!" America sang along, the rest of the countries watching curiously. At the end of the episode, all of the nations were either laughing or smiling.

"So, what did you all think?" Japan asked, smiling more when he got a 'hell yeah let's watch another one' in response.

He then sighed and stood up, going to the front of the meeting table. "I have been preparing for this so I have a slide presentation." The slides went in order as followed:

 **Action**

The action genre in anime depicts extremely high levels of high-intensity action. More often than not, you'll be witnessing thrilling battles and action-packed fight scenes in the shows included in this genre.

 **Adventure**

Adventure as it stands by itself is about travelling and undertaking an adventure in a certain place or around the world (which may sometimes escalate to the whole universe or even to the other dimensions). In this genre, the main characters don't usually stay in one place, but instead, ventures into several different places usually with a goal in mind

 **Comedy**

The main purpose of the comedy genre is…you got it…to make you laugh! If it fails to make you laugh or at least make you giggle, then it's a failure.

 **Demons**

Originally just a theme, the demons genre rose to its ranks because of the rising fame of demon characters and other demon-like elements. As the term demon not only just encompasses literal demon characters, it also extends to other entities such as monsters, beasts, ghosts, and other demon-kind.

 **Drama**

Tear-inducing and emotion-stimulating – these are basically what the drama genre does best! Drama anime shows tends to connect the viewers to the experiences of the characters.

 **Ecchi**

The word ecchi comes from the sound of "H" in the word hentai, which in turn means "pervert" in Japanese. Having that said, this genre is generally accepted as a category full of slight sexual scenes (mild enough to be viewed by the general audience) and scenarios derived from sexual innuendoes.

 **Fantasy**

The fantasy genre in anime primarily deals with fantasy worlds and surreal events and places. Most of the time, the setting is in a magical fantasy world where the characters starts an adventure or sometimes get sent to from the real world.

 **Game**

The game category encompasses shows revolving around the idea of gaming and playing. May it be a card game, a board game, a puzzle game, or even a virtual online game - as long as it concerns any playable game of any kind, it belongs to this category.

 **Harem**

If you see a male character surrounded by multiple female characters gearing towards an awkward love situation, then you're probably watching an anime of the harem genre. Usually, it's more than two female characters head-over-heels over a single male character and they're all typically inside a comedic and oftentimes even romantic situation.

 **Hentai**

Hentai literally translates to "pervert" in Japanese. This is the R-18 (mature) domain of the anime world which common depicts nudity and highly explicit content. Unlike ecchi, this genre focuses on its explicit sexual content rather than on its storyline and progression

 **Historical**

As the name suggests, historical anime revolves around events in history, historical settings, and moments of antiquity. Typical of this genre are shows set in ancient japan and the feudal period.

 **Horror**

It's not much difficult to spot the horror genre in anime. Usually, if there are ghosts, monsters, gore, and creeps, then it's a horror anime you're watching.

 **Josei**

Josei is actually a demographic but is also considered as a general genre in anime. It's a genre that specifically targets female viewers around the age range of 18-40. With that age range, the shows here are depicted in a more mature light usually with very realistic romance and less-dreamy, less-idealized portrayals.

 **Kids**

A lot of people say that anime is just for kids, but that's not really true. As a matter of fact, there are only a few number of anime that are precisely catered towards children.

 **Magic**

Magic in all its essence is about magical stuff like spells and incantations. It can also include magical sources, beings that grants wishes, and good ol' sleeve tricks.

 **Martial** **Arts**

Martial arts plays a big role in every anime that has fighting/battles in it. From hand-to-hand combat, to swordplay, to gun shooting, and armed combat – there's some kind of martial arts element that plays through them. But, did you know that there are shows that are basically focused on martial arts itself and the battle techniques? There's a lot of them, and they mainly involve hand-to-hand combat and technician battles.

 **Mecha**

Mecha stands for mechanical (in this case, mechanical units or robots). You'll never see a mecha anime without a robot or mechanical suit/object in it.

 **Military**

As the name implies, the military genre involves the military in one way or another.

 **Music**

Anime shows in the music genre aren't that popular nowadays, but they do exists and they are very timely. Shows of the music genre are pretty much very musical throughout the airing. Whether it's singing, dancing, or playing musical instruments – anime shows of the music genre goes all out when it comes to these things.

 **Mystery**

If there's one thing that's similar in all mystery anime shows, that is the existence of a central mystery. Whether it's an event, a place, of an item – if there's some sort of mystery surrounding it, then it can readily be classified in the ranks of mystery anime.

 **Parody**

A parody anime is one which countless numbers of other anime references are showcased throughout the plot. May it be a popular running gag, a famous symbol, a character reference, or any other attempts in bringing another show into its domain – it's considered as parody.

 **Police**

The police genre emphasizes the life and struggles of police characters in their line of duty.

 **Post-Apocalyptic**

Post-Apocalyptic anime are basically shows that occurs/happens in a world that is in a dystopian state (e.g. destroyed world, nearly extinct human race, survival after an apocalypse, etc.).

 **Psychological**

Based on its literal meaning, psychological anime are shows that delves into how the mind, psyche, and thinking works. This genre tackles everything in a very psychological level (sometimes even philosophical).

 **Reverse** **Harem**

Just as the word "reverse" is in its name, Reverse Harem is the genre that's the very opposite of reglar harem. That means, with this one, it's not one male character is to multiple female characters but the other way around

 **Romance**

Romance is all about love and sweet moments. Shows involved with this genre often have the skill to tug everyone's heartstrings with the laid-out romantic scenes and sweet moments.

 **School**

While school is originally just a setting, there are countless of anime that uses it as such, warranting it to become a successful genre. School anime are shows that are set in a school setting.

 **Sci-Fi**

Sci-Fi (short for science fiction) is a genre that showcases scientific and technological elements in its story.

 **Seinen**

Seinen is actually a demographic but is also considered as a general genre in anime. It's a genre that specifically targets male viewers around the age range of 18-40. With that age range, the shows here are depicted in a more mature light and often includes much more explicit content such gore, sex, and violence.

 **Shoujo**

Shoujo is actually a demographic but is also considered as a general genre in anime. It's a genre that specifically targets female viewers around the age range of 10-18.

 **Shoujo-ai**

Shoujo-ai literally translate to "girls love" where the female characters (typically younger girls) show love and affection to each other. Usually, the romance in shoujo-ai is somewhat milder as compared to the much explicit yuri genre. Generally, shoujo-ai portrays blooming feelings of love and romance more than intimate partner contact.

 **Shounen**

Shounen is actually a demographic but is also considered as a general genre in anime. It's a genre that specifically targets male viewers around the age range of 10-18.

 **Shounen-ai**

Shounen-ai literally translates to "boys love" where the male characters (typically younger boys) show love and affection to each other. Usually, the romance in shounen-ai is somewhat milder as compared to the much explicit yaoi genre. Generally, shounen-ai potrays blooming feelings of love and romance more than intimate partner contact.

 **Slice** **of Life**

When one says slice of life, that means – mundane good ol' life. Stories depicted in this genre are realistically set in the domain of real life.

 **Space**

Yes, it's a setting but, as many shows are becoming more and more comfortable in using it as a setting, it has already become a genre in itself. As it stands, anything that uses space as a setting is a space anime.

 **Sports**

Pretty much self-explanatory, sports anime are shows that bases on the very definition of sports. That means, it can tackle on the story of the many sports you know of

 **Super** **Power**

You'd know you're watching a super power anime if you're seeing an array of explosive super powers scrambling right on the screen. Super Power anime aren't just super – they're overwhelming!

 **Supernatural**

When one says supernatural, then one thing or another, they're referring to stuff or events that are odd and out-of-the-blue.

 **Tragedy**

As the name implies, the tragedy genre revolves around tragic events or phenomenon where the characters are deeply involved and affected.

 **Vampire**

As vampires have become so popular throughout the world, it's to no shock that they've also infested the world of anime. There are lots of titles now featuring vampires and the themes surrounding them. And while they're not just exclusive to the horror category, they've also manifested themselves into several other categories such as comedy, romance, and drama.

 **Yaoi**

Yaoi is the much more sexually explicit counterpart of shounen-ai. This genre covers male-to-male relationships (typically older boys) in a much mature light. If shounen-ai focuses more on blooming feelings, yaoi commonly goes all-the-way both in romance and intimacy.

 **Yuri**

Yuri is the much more sexually explicit counterpart of shoujo-ai. This genre covers female-to-female relationships (typically older girls) in a much mature light. If shoujo-ai focuses mor eon blooming feelings, yuri commonly goes all-the-way both in romance and intimacy.

Japan ended the slide show with a bow and then sat down. Most of the nations blushed with shouen-ai, Yaoi, Romance and things like that (Except for France and Hungary, they squealed at Yaoi).

Canada smiled softly and opened his arms out. "Of course!"

England smiled widely and made a batch of scones (they looked black and burnt but made with love nonetheless) "Here you go!"

With that, Italy stood up on his chair and waved. "Until next time~!"

 **AN: I promise to update this ASAP since I'm now on Summer break!**

 **~HetaliaAndSpamanoFangirl**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Back again for another chapter~! Thank you guys once again for the reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SHIT**

America's phone had died, so Japan downloaded the app so none of the countries would have to verbally speak the questions. Once it was downloaded, a mechanical voice spoke.

 _From: Alana Fox_

 _Hi, again!_ _  
_ _First things first, To Canada come here you!(for your hug) and to Romano Of course no problem_

 _Okay to my new question! Starting with the nordics,_ _  
_ _First my favorite nordic country DENMARK!: Whose better with the beattle ax your or Spain? You've got my vote!_

 _Next up is... SWEDEN!: What do you do in free time beside making furniture for Ikea?_

 _Thirds is... ICELAND!: How much do you love your licorice?_

 _Fourth is... FINLAND!: If you could up in my list, would you kiss Sweden for it? or would kiss him at all? On cheek of course._

 _Okay got them all onto the next.. Oh wait forgot about Norway oops... Sorry NORWAY!: How come your the largest land and still so small?_

 _Okay for real this time on the next!_ _  
_ _Russia: How do it feel the have the largest nation in the world? but not the tallest people_

 _Greece: How do you feel about the eurovision song 'Aphrodisiac'?_

 _Turkey: Your country is so beautiful why does no one see that? I've been there it's really pretty_

 _Japan: Can you give your thought on two of my favorite aime beside Hetalia? There call Magi and Kuroko no Basket. Also What is your favorite thing about your nation?_

 _Netherlands: How does it feel to have the tallest people in the world? but no the largest land?_

 _Spain: Thoughts on the 80 year war between you and the netherlands? Netherlands too_

Canada smiled and somehow thanks to England's magic, actually hugged you gently.

Denmark grinned widely. "HELL YEAH I'M SOMEONE'S FAVORITE COUNTRY! And it's me of course! I've had years of training and hand-to-hand combat." Spain raised an eyebrow and picked up his own battle-axe with ease. "Are you sure about that amigo~? I've fought with mine as well in the wars." Denmark grabbed his axe and walked over to Spain. "Bring it on!"

Thankfully, Norway and Roman grabbed the ears of their respected partners and dragged them back to their seats. "Sit your ass down Spain." "Sit down already."

Sweden shrugged and thought for a moment before responding. "I like wildling sometimes, and I've been trying to figure out what instrument I want to learn how to play…" Finland smiled. "You're wanting to learn how to play something? That's cool!" Sweden couldn't help the small smile that showed on his face.

Iceland took out his suitcase and opened it up on the meeting table. It was filled with many flavors of licorice and all organized into different piles depending on the color. "I think this is enough of an answer." Iceland muttered, grabbing out a piece and chewing it.

Finland blushed a little but nodded, kissing Sweden on the cheek as fast as possible before looking away. Sweden blushed as well, and even though he didn't smile, everyone could tell that he was pretty happy with this.

Norway rolled his eyes and hit Denmark on the shoulder when he started laughing. "I have no idea, and frankly I don't think I'll ever know. Try asking Canada that question." Canada stuck his tongue out at Norway childishly.

Russia smiled widely. "It feels amazing to have the largest country in the World, and don't mind that my people are a little short. It just makes them cuter."

Greece sat up in his seat and thought to himself. "It's…a nice song I guess…Describes how I feel about a certain person…" Japan and the rest of the nations around him raised an eyebrow, thinking about the lyrics in the song.

Turkey grinned widely. "Thank you! I don't know why people don't visit it often, but thank you again for the compliment! I try to make sure it stays beautiful."

Japan smiled some and gave some thought to the anime that was mentioned. "They're both really good and I would personally recommend the two to anyone who likes anime in general. The characters are easy to fall in love with as well…At least in my opinion they are. My favorite thing about my nation? I guess that would have to be how eccentric the culture is. Yes we rely strongly on tradition but at the same time, there is a good balance of 'weirdness' as well. It's very accepting no matter what you like."

Netherlands shrugged and took another drag on his pipe. "Either way it doesn't really matter to me. I guess I'm proud that my people are tall? And I guess it's kind of ironic in a way…"

Spain frowned and looked at Netherlands, earning a stare in return. "It was awful. I never like fighting my friends, but I'm sorry for the things I did…" Netherlands sighed and rolled his eyes. "It's in the past. And anyway, it wasn't your fault. It was your bosses fault so don't worry about it."

 _From: Roseza_

 _Hi me again hello :D  
To Liechtenstein: have you thought about going in to Lolita Fashion it would look very nice on you (Switzerland you would approve)_

To Prussia: yes we a battle who's aswome :3

To italy: did Holy Roman Empire ever knew you were a boy ?

And to hungry and Japan have any other ships  
Well that's all bye

Lichtenstein looked curious and smiled softly. "Fashion sounds fun…I guess I could go into it if I ever wanted to in the future…" Switzerland raised an eyebrow and begun his research on the topic.

Prussia laughed and stood on the meeting table. "I WILL BEAT YOU!" Germany eventually got his brother down into his respectful seat.

Italy laughed a little and rubbed the back of his head. "No, I don't think he ever found out…But I think it was cute that he didn't know~" Hungary smiled proudly, and ignored Germany's confused looks. "Again with this Holy Roman Empire…" Italy looked at Germany thoughtfully. "I told you Germany~ He was my first love…So he's probably going to be brought up a lot…" Germany nodded. "Ah yes, I forgot about that."

Japan and Hungary thought for a long while before voicing their thoughts. "You have to be more specific…" "Or else this could take all day! Like which anime, or book series or are we talking about actual real live people?"

 _Hello everyone! I hope you all don't kill me for my questions, especially Russia..., but let's get started!_

 _To Turkey, Ukraine, Russia, and Belarus: What do you guys think of Turkraine? Please don't hate me, but it's one of my OTPs..._

 _To Everyone: What do you guys think about your 2Ps or second persons?_

 _To Italy: You know that there is a theory on how HRE was reborn as Germany? I may hate HRE for making you cry, as I hate anyone that makes you cry, but the kid had his sweet moments..._

 _To America: A plane crash lands on the border of Mexico and Canda. There are 25 reported dead. Where do you bury the survivors?_

 _To Prussia and Canada: Can you guys check out PruCan? Please, it's my Hetalia OTP!_

 _To Norway: Do you keep the poker face up so people can't see the pain deep inside?_

 _To France: * hugs him * I am so sorry about Paris... ISIS can go to the darkest part of the Pits of Kaon!_

 _To Greece: Look. Up. Nekotalia. You will die from cuteness and joy!_

 _To Everyone: What do you think on your Nyotalia counterparts? Also, Estonia being surrounded by women isn't as bad as being the only women in a house full of men._

 _To Romania: Hello my fellow Twilight hater! All I can say to you is... ( hugs him ) Thank you for not being under the Twilight lover spell!_

 _To Switzerland: You remind me of my big brother ( sorta my big brother ) Megatron. He is stubborn, protective, and not afraid to kill if someone hurt me!_

 _To Lichstenstine( hope I spelled that right): What do you think of people trying to take you away from your brother? I think it's horrible! He's just scared to see you grow up to fast!_

 _Well, that's all! See ya! Oh yeah! One more thing! * snaps causing everyone's outfits to change into whatever their 2Ps wear * Later!_

Russia twitched and smiled at Turkey, who gulped and nervously returned the smile. "My big sister and Turkey hm? I'm afraid that wouldn't work out to well unless he wants to be hit by my magic metal pipe of pain." Russia said thoughtfully, holding the pipe easily. Belarus shrugged and looked at Turkey and Ukraine. "I don't really care what my sister does with her love life but if she ends up crying to me then someone will be stabbed."

Turkey laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, Ukraine is very beautiful…" Ukraine blushed and smiled softly. "Thank you…Well it's an interesting ship! I don't know how things would work out though since we are very different…" Turkey winked at her. "Opposites do attract~" This earned a giggle from Ukraine and a scary aura to come from Russia.

Here are the following reactions to their 2p's.

Italy: "He's terrifying! HE TRIED TO KILL ME ONCE AND CHASED ME AROUND WITH A KNIFE!"

Japan: "He's very…Expressive. Kind of pervy too."

Germany: "My 2p is EXTREMLY lazy. Mein gott does it take too much energy to just get off the couch?!"

Romano: "Fuck him. He's way too girly for my taste…Although he does have a few good fashion tips-BUT HE HAD THE NERVE TO SAY MY CLOTHES ARE OUT OF SEASON WHEN HE'S SITTING HERE WITH A SCARF FROM 2009! Plus he can be really creepy at times…"

Prussia: "He's a bit of a downer to be honest. Like c'mon cheer up! Life isn't all that bad."

America: "Al needs to take a chill pill! He's always carrying around that bat that's scary as hell…AND HE'S A VEGAN! I don't have anything against them but how can you not like meat at least a little?!"

Canada: "Matt can be…Well, not expressive but you always know when he's around. Very visible most of the time. Doesn't talk much but he's good at Hockey too."

France: "My 2p does not believe in amour! How sad must a person be to not think about love? It's awful! And he smokes, which would NOT help his love life if he had one."

China: "He's creepy aru and he sells drugs! Selling treats and making china towns is much more profitable anyway…"

Russia: "I like mine. He needs to smile more but we both have similar ideas…"

England: "I absolutely despise my 2p! Way too cheery for my taste and I've heard rumors that he POISONS his food!"

Spain: "My 2p is mean and depressing! He HATES my Romano and Flavio too! HOW CAN YOU HATE THOSE TWO?!"

Belgium: "I don't want to talk about her…"

Netherlands: "He's always freaking smiling about everything…It's annoying."

Seborga: "My 2p is really boring…"

Norway: "Oh my God he doesn't stop SMILING."

Finland: "I don't like him very much…He can be extremely cruel sometimes."

Sweden: "He's more awkward than me in many ways…Cries a lot…"

Denmark: "Mine is such a NERD."

Iceland: "Too girly…"

Cuba: "I'd rather not say much about mine…"

Seychelles: "She hates the ocean, which is really sad to me and doesn't like dresses either…I guess I like her but she does have her crazy moments."

Hong-Kong: "He's way too expressive."

Lichtenstein: "I don't like my 2p very much either…She's scary…"

Switzerland: "Mine is a stripper. Enough said."

Poland: "HE KNOWS NOTHING ABOUT FASHION OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT!"

South Korea & North Korea: "Our 2ps hate each other…"

Ukraine: "She makes me nervous…I think she likes guns and weapons a little too much."

Belarus: "She wears PINK and bows and UGH SHE'S TOO GIRLY AND SHE SMILES ALL THE DAMN TIME I HATE HER."

Vietnam: "She loves fighting and wars too much…"

Taiwan: "She's uh…Scary if I had to use a word for her."

Austria: "Don't even mention his existence to me. The face that he doesn't appreciate the classics sickens me."

Hungary: "I like her~ A bit too 'wifish' for me and a couldn't fight to save her life, but she's nice."

Turkey: "He has no guts whatsoever."

Greece: "I want to know how he stays up…And why doesn't he like cats? They're adorable…"

Latvia: "Mines very threatening…I want his confidence."

Estonia: "HE KNOWS NOTHING ABOUT TECHNOLOGY DEAR GOD."

Lithuania: "He scares me a little…"

None of the micronations had met their 2p's yet, but they would sooner or later.

Italy smiled a little and nodded, laughing when Germany blushed some. "Si, I've heard of the theory~ I wish it were true but I don't think it is unfortunately…I know~ Holy Rome was very sweet to me…He may have had his moments when he scared me or hurt me accidently but he always made up for it." Germany frowned when he saw Italy look down at the meeting table.

"I still have his painting of that bunny…It was really bad but it made me happy that he at least tried and let me help…" Romano grabbed his brother's hand and held it softly.

"He must have really meant a lot to you…" Germany muttered, a little surprised when Italy smiled widely at him. "He did. More than a lot of you can imagine. He was my first love and always will be no matter what…" Italy took out his wallet and held up a small painting of Holy Rome, showing it to Germany. "Can you see why a lot of people think that you're him now Germany? You two do look and act alike~" Italy laughed a little, putting the picture away. Germany sat there and didn't say anything more.

America frowned and rubbed the back of his head. "Where ever the family members want them to be buried."

Hungary squealed at the mention of PruCan. "YOU SHIP THAT TOO?!" She screamed, grabbing her computer and typing in the term before showing the results to Prussia and Canada. Canada blushed darkly and continued looking at the results. "I-I-I um…" Prussia raised an eyebrow at the results and smirked at all the fanfiction results. "Hmm…Interesting~" He muttered, clicking on a fanfic.

"PRUSSIA!" Canada yelled, hitting his arm ad earning a laugh from Prussia. "Aw c'mon~ OH MEIN GOTT THAT IS ADORABLE." Canada looked at the fanfic and read the sentence Prussia was reading. "…Birdie?" Canada muttered, raising an eyebrow. "That is a freaking adorable nickname and it suits you. That's it, I'm calling you Birdie from now on!" Canada rested his head on the meeting table and said nothing more.

Norway raised a eyebrow. "No." He said bluntly, Denmark sighing.

France hugged you back, a depressing aura surrounding him. "Merci...It's just, why would anyone attack Paris? My poor people...I could feel their fear and terror and sadness. ISIS is a terrible group for harming such a peaceful place; The place of romance and love…It's now been defiled by those awful people…" England patted his back and America held France's hand, sharing the same sadness. He knew what it was like to have your capital attacked and he didn't wish it upon his worst enemy.

Greece sat up and smiled some. "Oh…I've already looked it up. It's very cute and adorable…"

Everyone (except for Romano) said that they loved their Nyotalia counterparts ad that they were awesome. Estonia shrugged. "That's true I guess…"

Romania chuckled and hugged you back. "You're welcome. It's pretty easy not to fall under it. THOSE VAMPIRES ARE NOT REAL VAMPIRES MY GOD."

Switzerland raised an eyebrow while Lichtenstein laughed softly. "Thank you?"

Lichtenstein shook her head sadly and leaned closer to her brother. "I don't like it and I don't want to be away from my brother. It makes me sad…" Switzerland put his arm around her and ruffled her hair. "Don't worry about that."

 _From: Dawn's Light_

 _I have one question for Lithuania: Do you know why your country has the highest suicide rate in the world?_

Lithuania winced and looked down sadly. "I don't really know why…It makes me sad though, they could have had such wonderful lives…"

(Also guys, if you ever feel like committing suicide or self-harming, PLEASE message me! I'll talk to you and give you helpful sites to go to or we can just talk! No one should feel like the only option is to kill themselves or go straight to self-harm.)

 _From: Guest888_

 _Hello! I am a random black person!  
America:(my name is a anagram for your country!) What is your opinion about Kentucky(I dislike that state), and where can you get the best burger(in your country)_

Russia:(you are my favorite of the Allies)can I become one with Russia!? Also, can you tell us how you became friends with China, and rivaled America?

Belarus:first one all, you are very creepy(just kidding) Any other friends besides your beloved brother?

France: Guess the food! If you get it right, you earn a cookie! Hint: chicken, lardons, mushrooms, wine. (Answer(don't tell France)Coq au vin)

Greece: If you could spend a day with anyone of the nation's, who would it be, and what would you do?

America:why are you hiding behind that mask?

Canada: If you were in band class, what instrument would you play, and why?

England: What is your favorite show?

All nations: Any opinion of Scott Freeman?

America thought for a second before shrugging. "I don't know man, that's a hard question! The best burger in all of my country? Like I can tell you where to get the best burger in each state but each one of them are really good! I personally like McDonalds or Burger King but I know that they're not the best burgers in the nation…And Kentucky? Well he's a good guy actually! He likes fried chicken a little too much for my taste, but he's not mean or anything. He's into sports surprisingly…But he doesn't like being called a redneck which I can understand. All in all I like him!"

Russia brightened up and nodded. "Of course you can become one with me! And China? Well he took care of me when I was little, and China has always been around. He looked pretty peaceful and he was quiet most of the time, so I wanted t be his friend. Here we are! America? Well take a look at the Cold War~ You can look there if you want to find out some of my reasons for him being a rival to me." America rolled his eyes and slapped away his scarf that was trying to choke him.

Belarus simply shrugged at the comment, not really caring to be honest. "I guess my sister Ukraine is a 'friend'…And Lichtenstein isn't too bad I suppose." Lichtenstein smiled widely and waved.

France thought for a few minutes, mentally going trough French recipes. "Hmm…That would have to be Coq au vin ma cherie~!"

Greece raised his head from the meeting table and looked at Japan, nodding at him. "I would hang out…With Japan…Probably look at cats…Or talk about mythology…Maybe both…" Japan smiled slightly. "That sounds interesting."

America laughed a little too quickly, earning a few stares. "What mask man? I don't wear one!"

Canada smiled thoughtfully. "I've always wanted to play the violin so maybe that? It sounds really nice and can sound sweet or powerful."

America and France both muttered an 'oh no' before England sighed dramatically. "DO you realize how hard that is for me? I mean you have Doctor Who and Harry Potter (even though those are movies they still count), and Sherlock! I suppose it would be a tie between Doctor Who and Sherlock I guess…"

Japan stood up and bowed to a picture of Scott Freeman. "He is an amazing voice actor." England nodded. "Indeed. A favorite of mine actually."

 _From: MoonLightShadowNight123_

 _:D_

Love this!

And,btw,I'm a girl. But you could call me a boy or something,I don't really mind.

Everyone: I heard that Norway has a nice singing voice along with Iceland's. Wanna hear it?

America: I'm sorry to the other countries but…I kinda like McDonalds…especially the pancakes,hashbrowns and cheeseburgers…sorry…heh…

France: I am so sorry if this is personal but…are you bisexual? And have you ever had your heart broken?

Russia: A hug?

Belarus: Can I also have a hug?

Romano: Can you sing?

That's all. See ya!

Only a few nations (Iceland and Norway) objected to this, and wanted to hear them sing. So with a sigh, they both stood up and sang the only song they both knew. Yes, Frozen's famous song "Let it Go". ((Literally just search up "Let it Go" Icelandic version and then listen to the Norwegian version. They're both beautiful.)) The two sang it in their respective languages and did not look at ANYONE when they were done. Denmark was the first to start clapping like a wild seal, and then everyone else joined in. Iceland was blushing slightly and Norway looked like he wanted to hit something.

America jumped out of his seat and started dancing. "HELL YES MCDONALDS IS AWESOME!" The rest of the nations looked at him in either pity or disgust, not saying anything.

France smiled calmly and waved his hand. "It's fine my dear~ I'm pansexual to be specific…Oui, I have. I'd rather not talk about it to be honest." France muttered, shaking his head to get the thoughts of the person out of his mind.

Russia nodded and hugged you gently but firmly, not letting go for a while. When he finally did, he sat down and smiled sweetly.

Belarus raised an eyebrow and sighed, realizing she didn't have much of a choice. She went up to you and quickly (but kindly) hugged you before sitting back down.

Romano blushed slightly and went to say no before his brother interrupted. "Si! He can sing really well actually~!" Romano face palmed and sighed. "Yes I can sing, but I choose not to in front of ANYONE. It's embarrassing." Spain gasped and turned Romano around to face him. "MI AMOR YOU CAN SING?! AWWWWWWW WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME~?" "Because I knew you would react like this." Romano replied bluntly, earning a pout from the Spaniard.

Italy and Romano were tired from all the questions so far, so with a muttered 'goodnight', the two were out like a light. Spain almost combusted from the amount of cute that just occurred, but ended up putting a blanket over the two of them. Hungary smiled sweetly and waved. "Until next time my dears~"

 **AN: Thanks again for the reviews! I'm trying to do all of them ASAP I promise! So until the next chapter in this, my other stories, or something new, Peace!**

 **~HetaliaAndSpamanoFangirl**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Back again for another chapter~! Thank you guys once again for the reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: I swear I do not own anything my goodness**

All the countries were awake and well rested since they all decided to take a brief nap and get food and all that before starting the questions up again. Japan turned his phone on and the familiar mechanical voice started up once more.

 _From: midnight strikes2003_

 _Squeel! I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO TORTURE YOU GUYS WITH EMBARRASSING QUESTIONS!_ _  
_ _To GerIta,USUK,Spaimano,and PruCan, YOU GUYS!Ahh!_ _  
_ _GerIta-WHY ARE YOU NOT DATING YOU GUYS ARE CANNON! GERMANY WE ALL KNOW YOU CARE ABOUT HIM SO JUST ASK HIM OUT FOR LIKE PASTA OR SOMETHING! Italy just keep doing what you are doing. you rock c:_ _  
_ _USUK- Is your relationship ever awkward?_ _  
_ _Spaimano-Spain, How do keep up such a good aditude when Romano is being angery at uou for no good reason?_ _  
_ _PruCan- Prussia, Have you ever forgoten about Canada?_ _  
_ _And now the individual questions!_ _  
_ _Italy- how can you see if your eyes are always closed? Do you use some kind of echolocation?_ _  
_ _Romano- Why do you hate Germany?_ _  
_ _America- You. Me. Hamburgers. Vermont. Tomorrow at 8:00. BE THERE._ _  
_ _Belarus- You do realize that the mere metion of your name scares your brother,Right?_ _  
_ _Russia- Why do you say "KolKolKol" when something makes you mad?_ _  
_ _England- I love your food and it is yum and all of the other contries should shut up and try fish and chips dipped in pudding( !)_ _  
_ _Canada- My friend acts just like you... Do you know anyone who's screen name is Gi? If not, come to Vermont. Also our maple i much better than your's and don't deny it._ _  
_ _Hungary- PLEASE COME TO MY SCHOOL! Bring your frying pan: There are Yaoi haters here..._ _  
_ _One last thing._ _  
_ _Italy, I have a truck load of freash homemade pasta with your name on it if you kiss Germany right now,no regets! Hungary,Japan... Get the cameras.._ _  
_ _Peac bowl of pasta!_ _  
_ _Midnight Strikes_

Germany and Italy were confused at the ship name. "Is that our friend name or…?" Italy asked, Hungary squeeling from the amount of innocence. Japan typed in the term and showed it to Germany and Italy, the two blushing. Romano, Canada, England and America were blushing as well, but Prussia…Well he was full-on smirking at everyone. Japan once again, showed Germany and Italy what the term 'cannon' meant before they answered.

"Ve I'm sorry!" Italy yelped, hiding behind a blushing Germany. The other was too busy trying to calm his embarrassment to answer the question, and it took a few minutes to calm down his emotions. He coughed awkwardly before replying. "Well…I do care about him as a friend…But not in the romantic way-" Prussia busted out laughing, causing everyone who was muttering to shut up. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME WEST?! HAH! I CAN SMELL THAT LIE ALL THE WAY FROM OVER HERE! OH MEIN GOTT YOU'RE HILARIOUS!" Germany sunk down in his seat, ignoring Italy's confused and curious stare.

"Germany~? Are you lying?" He asked, Germnay shaking his head no. "HELL NO! I'M NOT LYING!" Italy shrunk away from Germany's yelling, looking down at the floor. "B-Because if Germany was lying…Then I wouldn't mind him taking me out or anything ve…" Hungary, Japan, Prussia and France muttered 'finally' while the other nation sat up and looked at Italy. "Italia…?" Italy smiled sweetly and nodded. "I wouldn't mind~! Going on a date with Germany actually sounds fun!"

The German stared at Italy for a moment before shaking his head. "But I thought you loved Holy Rome…?" Italy laughed and winked, surprising the other nation. "I said he was my first love. I didn't say anything about still loving him~" Romano muttered 'sneaky bastard' in his brother's general direction. Germany gapped at Italy for closing his mouth ad turning around towards his notes. "I don't have a manual for this sort of thing…" Italy laughed again and grabbed Germany's hand gently, holding it. "You don't need a manual Germany! You just go with it~"

((BY THE WAY BEFORE I GET A BUNCH OF COMMENTS SAYING THAT THE HRE IS GERMANY THEORY IS CANNON, I KNOW IT IS. HOWEVER, GERMANY MIGHT NOT REMEMBER))

Germany just nodded and had a permanent blush on his face, earning a smile from Italy.

England and America both started blushing, the taller one rubbing the back of his head. "Well I guess it does sometimes…But honestly it kind of just makes things seem more familiar and homey in a way you know?" England nodded and smiled a little. "My exact thoughts."

Romano rolled his eyes while Spain chuckled. "It isn't easy sometimes~ When he's sad or upset then I'm sad or upset! But I know that if I can make mi amor feel better or try to make him smile or just keep a positive attitude, than eventually he'll perk up~ Besides, if he's 'mad' at me then he's probably just taking it out on me and there's probably something else wrong." Romano sighed and didn't say anything to this.

Prussia shook his head as soon as he heard the question. "Of course not! How could I forget about someone so awesome?" Canada smiled sadly. "You'd be the first to say that." Prussia frowned and got Canada out of his chair, bringing him on top of the meeting table. He made sure that Canada was standing on top of it and grinned.

"EVERYONE! DO YOU SEE THAT NATION ON TOP OF THE MEETING TABLE?! THAT IS CANADA. C-A-N-A-D-A. HE IS THE SECOND LARGEST NATION IN THE DAMN WORLD AND HE IS AMAZING AND AWESOME AND MAKES FREAKING GOOD PANCAKES AND HAS FREE HEALTH CARE AND IS A FUCKING BADASS AT HOCKEY. HE LOOKS LIKE AMERICA BUT IS NOT AMERICA SO STOP MISTAKING HIM FOR THAT OTHER COUNTRY. EVERYONE REMEMBER THIS SWEET ADORABLE FUCKING COUNTRY BEFORE I USE MY AWESOME SKILL TO SHOVE MY FOOT UP SOMEONE'S ASS!" Canada was holding his hands to his face and muttering inaudible things in French.

With a grin, he got Canada on his back and gave him a piggyback ride outside the meeting room. "ADIOS BITCHES!" Everyone stared and wondered what just happened, but what was made sure was that none of them would forget that scene. Eventually Prussia brought a laughing and snorting Canada back into the room when the two remembered that they still had to do questions.

Italy smiled awkwardly. "Ve…I don't really notice my eyes closing anymore to be honest~! And no I don't have that unfortunately."

Romano sighed and ignored Germany's curious glance. "He looks so much like fucking Holy Rome…Yeah he was a good kid I guess but he broke my fratello's heart into pieces. I remember him crying every night and him writing me letters about how his one and only love was gone, and that he would probably never see him again. I don't forgive anyone who hurts either of my two fratellos. I know it wasn't Germany but he still LOOKS SO MUCH LIKE HOLY ROME I CAN'T STAND IT. So I'm going to give you one piece of advice Germany. I'm not one to stand In the way of who my brothers date or who they fall in love with. However, if you EVER hurt my fratello, there will be hell to pay. I will even get involved with the mafia an make sure that your ass is six feet under. Understand?"

Italy was giving his brother a disapproving glance, and Germany nodded quickly, earning a smirk from Romano. "Good."

America grinned and winked. "You got it man!"

Belarus frowned and nodded. "Yes, I'm aware…"

Russia shrugged. "It's a habit I think."

England smiled widely. "EXACTLY! My food is good damn it thank you for agreeing! Hm, that does sound like something I should try…" Everyone else tried not to gag.

Canada frowned and shook his head. "I don't think so…AND EXCUSE ME HOW DARE YOU! MY GRANDMOTHER TAUGHT ME THE TRUE SPIRIT OF THE MAPLE LEAF! I DISCOVERED MAPLE FIRST AND MINE IS BETTER THAN ANYTHING FROM MY BROTHER." America pouted at that statement.

Hungary grinned and brought out her frying pan, tapping it against her hand. "Where's your school dear~? We'll go teach them what real love is about!"

Italy gasped and kissed Germany straight on the lips, grinning all the while. Germany froze for a moment before kissing back, ignoring the pictures being taken by Japan and Hungary. After a moment, Italy parted and smiled. "Sorry about that Germany~ It was pasta-Oh! That was our first real kiss~!" Germany nodded. "Yes it was."

 _From: ShadowPoisonCrystal_

 _Alright! I've got some questions for you guys!  
To Italy: Has anyone ever tackle-hugged you whenever you open your eyes?  
To Belarus: Let's say that Russia never existed, who would be your love interest then?  
To Ukraine: Have you ever seen yourself as a motherly figure towards Russia and Belarus?  
To Prussia: What was West like as a kid?  
To America: If you had to either give up burgers for the rest of your life or save your friends from dissolvation, which would you choose?  
To Canada: * hugs him *  
To Switzerland: I wish I had a big brother like you! Lil, is very lucky to have a brother like you! .  
To Greese: What happens when you meet someone allergic to cats?_

Italy shook his head. "I don't think so but maybe I'm wrong…"

Belarus frowned and thought for a second, ignoring Lithuania's hopeful glance. "I don't think I would have any love interest at all." Lithuania sighed, earning a few sympathetic pats from Estonia and Latvia.

Ukraine smiled sweetly and nodded. "Of course. Our mother took care of us while she could, but when she disappeared, I knew that it was up to me to take care of them! So I guess I played their motherly figure in a way…" Russia smiled kindly at Ukraine, while Belarus nodded politely.

Prussia grinned while Germany sighed, preparing himself for the embarrassing stories to come. "West was freaking adorable as a kid! Don't know what happened to that sweet child-But anyway! He was really polite and quiet and shit like that. I remember that he was obsessed with this one girl though, and it was fucking cute. She always wore this green dress and had reddish hair too, really pretty. They would always hang out and I remember that he would NOT STOP TALKING ABOUT HER! Even though it got annoying every once in a while, I was happy that he had found someone so young. He scared the shit out of me once when he hit his head really hard after going to fight someone. Couldn't remember a damn thing! But all in all he was the most awesome little brother ever."

Italy was extremely pale, and Germany looked extremely confused. After a moment of confusion, Prussia realized what he had just said and shook his hands. "It's not what you two think-" Italy got up out of his seat and ran out of the meeting room, Romano pushing Germany back down when he tried to chase him. "For your sake, I wouldn't recommend going after him." After saying this, Romano got out of his seat and chased after his brother, shouting in frantic Italian.

It was a tense and silent 30 minutes before Romano came back with his brother, an arm wrapped around his shoulder. "You sure you're okay?" Romano asked his younger brother, the other nodding. "I'm sure ve…It just really sucks when I get my hopes up…" Prussia internally winced at this.

After saying multiple times that he was okay, America answered. "I would give up burgers for life of course! Besides, there are always fries and tacos and stuff."

Canada smiled softly and hugged you back.

Switzerland smiled a little. "Thank you."

Greece sat up from the meeting table and sighed. "I don't hang out with them anymore…"

 _From: demininjacountry_

 _Hiya this is an amazing book by the way, i have a lot more head cannons now_

 _Anyway onto the questions:_ _  
_ _To Prussia: Have you heard of the song 'I'm awesome'?_ _  
_ _To Germany- What's your opinion of the brothers Grimm?_ _  
_ _To England and Wales- What was King Arthur like?_ _  
_ _Allies and Axis- Was it fun singing 'wa wa world'?_ _  
_ _To France- You do realise that in a recent poll, English food was ranked better than French food (English food came 7th while French food came 12th)?_ _  
_ _To the btt- What's your opinion of idiots in the fandom calling you the rapist, the pedophile and the pervert (I hate it)?_ _  
_ _To Japan- Have you ever convinced Germany to sing the beginning of the attack on titan theme song?_ _  
_ _To England- What was your opinion of Elizabeth the first? (the greatest monarch of all time)_ _  
_ _To Wales- Bore da! And do you have a pet dragon?_ _  
_ _To Russia- How good are you at gymnastics_ _  
_ _To Belarus- Do you have any conversations with the ghosts you see?_ _  
_ _Finally to all- Why do you hate British food? We have amazing food (I'm British)_

Prussia grinned and brought out his phone, playing the song. "Well an awesome song about being awesome deserves to be listened to by the awesome me!"

Germany nodded politely. "They are amazing writers and I wish I could thank them for their writings. A little bit creepy but still good."

England and Wales both sighed happily. "King Arthur was a brave and kind man…He could actually tell a few good jokes or two to be honest." England said, Wales nodding. "He was a good person. Kind of scary when you realized how strong he actually was, but a good guy."

Italy: "It was so much fun~! The song was catchy too."

Germany: "It was stuck in my head for days on end, and the dance was a little annoying. But everyone else had fun so…"

Japan: "I had fun too. It was an interesting experience."

America; "It was freaking awesome dude!"

France: "I had fun, and it was hilarious to see England try to dance~"

England: "SHUT UP! Anyway it was fun I suppose…The song was catchy."

Russia: "I had a good time."

China: "I guess it was fun. The song was good, but the dance was confusing to me…"

France placed a hand on his heart and leaned over, taking in a dramatic gasp of air. "Oh my God how tragic! How blind has everyone became? Has England's food numbed their taste buds?!" England scowled and crossed his hands. "Screw you."

Spain, France and Prussia all frowned sadly, the air becoming depressing. France spoke first.

"How many times have I said, that love should never be forced on someone? I would never RAPE someone! It's a disgusting thing that happens to too many people…It's taking someone's love for yourself without their permission…It's making them feel awful and terrible about their bodies. You've taken something from them that can never be replaced. Do you realize how badly rape affects a person? Rape destroys their trust for others, makes them feel guilty about what happened, they end up scrubbing their bodies until they bleed sometimes because they can't get the feeling of another's hands on them…I've never been a rapist and I never will be! I support love of all kinds, not rape." Spain and Prussia frowned even more and patted France's back.

"A pedophile is someone who rapes or sexually abuses children. CHILDREN. Why would I do something like that?! It's disgusting and terrible and imagine what that poor child is going through! An adult…A sick, twisted adult is taking a precious child and destroying their innocence and happiness. Another thing that I've hear rumors about…I DID NOT RAPE OR DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT TO ROMANO WHEN HE WAS LITTLE! He was a CHILD! Of course I loved him and cared about him but never in a romantic sense! Even if I did, I would never, EVER do something sexual until he was MUCH older. And only if he wanted to! I'm so sick and tired of people saying that I'm a pedophile and that I rape kids for fun and that I forced Romano to have sex with me when he was little because it's all lies! I-I'm just…tired of it…It makes me sad…Because I would never hurt a child. I love children but not in a sexual or romantic sense…Never…" Romano wiped away a tear that fell down Spain's cheek and frowned, grabbing his hand.

"Hey it's okay…We know you would never do that…" Romano muttered, rubbing his thumb over Spain's hand gently.

Prussia sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Look I know I make jokes and curse a lot and shit but I'm not a PERVERT. I would never rape anyone or touch someone without asking first. Ask the cutie before you touch the bootie is my personal motto. Gott it pisses me off!" Canada frowned slightly and held Prussia's hand, looking down at the meeting table.

Japan sighed and shook his head. "I've been trying and he keeps saying no unfortunately." Germany rolled his eyes. "I never will Japan, accept it."

England smiled thoughtfully. "She was a brilliant woman and an amazing queen. God bless her. She was my boss technically, but she was also my friend for a very long time. I can't describe her without taking all day."

Wales smiled kindly. "Bore da my friend~! I wish I did, but I used to have a dragon stuffed animal when I was younger."

Russia smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. "I personally am not good at them, but I know that many of my people are~!"

Belarus nodded. "I don't know how you found out that I can see them, but yes I talk to them sometimes when I'm bored…" America jumped over to her. "YOU CAN SEE THEM TOO?!" Belarus rolled her eyes and shoved America back in his seat, not saying anything.

England held out his hands. "EXACTLY! THANK YOU!" All of them replied that it tasted weird and that it was gross to them.

 _From: W. Summer_

 _Author- sorry i hope your fingers are okay,because I don't think I can make a short comment._

 _France-I'm sorry, i tried so hard,but...how do you keep that flower...umm... there?I'm sorry world._  
 _Japan- What anime characters do the G8 remind you of the most *not limited to one character*?_  
 _Canada-I know being practically invisible must be pretty annoying but does it ever come in handy?_  
 _America-what would your super-hero name be?_  
 _Micro-nations- Does it bother you when you type your name and that little red spell check line appears under it? because it bothers me._  
 _Sealand-have you ever been mistaken for a theme park? And speaking of theme parks have you ever been to Disney world?_  
 _America-speaking of Disney world,did you ever get to meet Walt Disney?_  
 _America-chose between red white and blue? please?_  
 _Greece and America-have you ever read the Percy Jackson books?_  
 _America- I AM SO SORRY,but you know your shipped with EVERYONE...not even joking i even found on with you and Sealand once...ehhhhh_  
 _Finally everyone- What is your favorite ingredient?_  
 _Last time was kinda cluttered with sorries so I'll just apologize for everything here. Sorry_

France grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. "Well all you had to do was ask~! See, on the back of the rose I always make sure to put loads and loads of tape! So before I make a grand entrance, I tape the rose to my, well you know, and it somehow sticks on~!" Romano and England both gagged at this.

Japan smiled kindly before looking to the members of the G8. "Hmm…I'll start with my allies. I'm going with personalities and not looks. Italy reminds me of Nagisa from the anime Free! Germany is of course, Levi from Attack on Titan...Or he can be Roy Mustang from Fullmetal Alchemist. Romano would be Shiro Takaoji from Ouran Highschool Host Club, and Prussia would be Ryuk from Death Note. I personally think I would be L from Death Note or Haru form Free! France would be Tamaki from Ouran Highschool Host Club for sure…Or Grell from Black Butler. England would be Ciel from Black Butler, Russia would be Honey from Ouran Highschool Host Club, America would be Kirito from Sword Art Online, and then China would be Naruto only because that's the only anime he's watched and likes." China rolled his eyes while the rest nodded and agreed with the choices.

( I'M SORRY FOR MY LIMITED ANIME KNOWLEDGE *cries*)

Canada nodded. "It does get annoying but it does have its uses…"

America grinned. "It's already been taken but I still call dibs on Captain America!"

All of the microations nodded, looking somewhat annoyed.

Sealand shook his head. "Thankfully no! And I want to go really badly!" America smiled. "I can get you in if you want." Sealand grinned and hugged America. "Thank you!"

America smiled sadly and nodded. "Yeah I got to meet him. He was awesome at what he did…Probably the most friendliest guy I've met to be honest with you. AND CHOOSING BETWEEN THE MOST AMAZING COLORS EVER? DUDE THAT'S TOO HARD…But I guess I would go with red if I had to."

Greece and America both nodded. "They were good…Really portrayed the Greek and roman mythology well…" America grinned. "Thanks man and yeah the books were good! The movies? Not so much."

Finland and Sweden covered Sealand's ears while America stared in horror. "DUDE THAT IS SO NOT COOL! He's a freaking kid"

Romano and Spain were the only ones who answered because nobody else wanted to for some reason. "TOMATOES."

 _From: Dawn's Light_

 _I've been curious about these questions for a while now but if they are too personal, you don't have to answer._ _  
_ _To Germany: Was Nazi Germany personified or was it just you?_ _  
_ _To Estonia: You began the start of the Singing Revolution. What inspired you to do it?_ _  
_ _To Italy: Your country started fascism and it inspired Nazism in Germany. What did you find inspiring about fascism at the time?_ _  
_ _To Sealand: What do you think of your other brothers besides England? Scotland, Wales, Ireland, and Northern Ireland._ _  
_ _To Canada: This isn't a question but I knew that you were involved in World War II, even though you are often overshadowed. You participated on D-Day and you liberated the Netherlands._ _  
_ _To Norway: You are the fourth wealthiest country in the world but the second wealthiest in Europe. How did you gain it? (Btw, out of the other Nordic countries, I think yours is the most beautiful. I would love to go there one day.)_

Germany sat in silence for a few minutes before replying. "Well, it wasn't me so to say…But it's as if I had another personality. I knew what I was doing and what my boss was telling me to do but I couldn't stop myself…No matter how many times I tried to tell my mind to stop or to tell my body to stop killing all those innocent Jews, I couldn't stop." Italy held Germany's hand in a comforting manner.

Estonia grinned and pushed his glasses up. "I thought it would be fun to have some friendly competition around here without going into a battle or war zone, and I thought 'what can go wrong with singing?'"

Italy stared at his brother before smiling nervously and grabbing Romano's hand, not wanting to talk about War times. So, taking the silent cue from his brother, Romano replied. "My brother didn't like the idea too much and neither did I. Our boss however, said that this would spread our territories…A lot of our people supported it as well since it apparently 'promoted' Italian nationalism. In the end, we really didn't have much of a choice in the matter. We knew that it was kind of a strict way of government and we didn't like it too much…But we gave in because we thought it would be better for our people and for our country in the end…" Romano finished, Italy nodding.

Sealand smiled at them as the waved. "They're all pretty nice to me actually! Scotland can be scary and strict sometimes but he has his funny moments too. Wales supports the fact that I want to become a country! Ireland is pretty nice too and he reads me bed time stories sometimes. Northern Ireland likes to read to me too, and gives me a lot of presents during Christmas!"

Canada smiled softly and nodded. "Thank you for saying that…A lot of people don't recognize that unfortunately."

Norway smiled slightly. "For one, we don't spend that much money on our government. Our medicine is pretty cheap to buy compared to America and how much he's spending. We have a high minimum wage for employees, like you can't pay under 20 or 25 dollars. Low crime rate, lots of trust, education is practically free, and just stuff like that. Thank you, hopefully you'll be able to see it in person."

Italy stood up on his chair and waved. "Until next time~!"

 **AN: Thanks for the wonderful reviews! And until the next chapter in this, my other stories, or something new, Peace!**

 **~HetaliaAndSpamanoFangirl**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: OH GOOD LORD HELLO~! Sorry for not updating for a few days, my best friend came from West Virginia so I wanted to spend as much time as possible with her! HOLY SHIT THIS HAS SO MANY REVIEWS ALMOST 100 THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH. So *cracks fingers* let's get started!**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned anything then I would be making Spamano become a reality now wouldn't I?**

 **Since Japan's phone died from all the questions last time, Romano decided to put his up to the challenge…After quickly silencing it when someone called him, and the ring-tone was Shakira's 'Hips Don't Lie'. With a blush, Romano sat down and scowled at everyone who smirked at him. "Oh shut up she has good music."**

 ** _From: Mishera_**

 _Hello nations, I'm from Vietnam and I really really like you so, uhm, I wanna ask you something.  
To England and the Kirkland brothers: How do you act toward each other?  
I mean, I love to read Kirklands-bromance and how you care for your brothers in your own Tsundere way. But sometimes, I come across some, ah, disturbing storiES about your abusive relationship and some really rare time: implied/mention of rape, sexual harrasment, verbal&physical harrasment.  
What do you think about that? Which one is true? I'd especially like to hear England's and Scotland's answer. **BTW, I think you're really cool Scot but drop the smoking and England, you know you're very VERY cute when you act as if you don't but in reality you care about America a lot. I'm actually your fangirl. Poland (I'll start calling you Polly now), POLLY-CHAN said you looked like an old man and an emo kid but I found them rather hot, you looked cute when you're little or in your wizard clothing and don't forget the pirate clothes - It was DROP DEATH GORGEROUS and also the reason why I sometimes ship you with Spain ya know. And there's a saying that I found rather fitting with myself -  
I like my men like I like my tea  
HOT & BRITISH._

England, Scotland, Wales, Ireland and Northern-Ireland looked at each other with confusion.

"Abuse?" Scotland muttered. "RAPE?!" Ireland and Northern-Ireland screamed at the same time, Wales and England shuddering. "There was never any sexual abuse or rape when Scotland raised me…That's just awful!" England said, looking at his brothers. He tried to imagine any of them ever doing such a thing, but found that he couldn't and instead dropped his gaze to the meeting table. Scotland shrugged. "Yeah I would bit hard on them I suppose but it was for their own good. I never hit them, raped or sexually harassed them. I did yell at them a lot just because they would wonder EVERYWHERE." Ireland and Northern Ireland grinned nervously when Scotland glared at them. "Especially you two. Dear God I could never find you! Always chasing fairies and trying to find the end of the rainbow so you could meet a leprechaun…"

England chuckled to himself, freezing when Scotland looked at him too. "You're not off the hook either lad! You were chasing creatures of the magic realm as well! Trying to start up magic and I would step on your summoning circles all the time…" England rolled his eyes. "Not my fault that you got in the way…" Wales was a pretty good kid so there was only one thing that Scotland had to say about raising him. "Wales…You were always a quiet one when you were little. That's why I yelled at you sometimes, I thought you were deaf! Scared me half to death too…" All four of them smiled and laughed at Scotland as he rolled his eyes, taking another drag of his cigarette.

"As for me, I took care of myself most of the time so…However these four rats would scream and cry if they didn't get what they wanted sometimes…Probably my fault for spoiling them too much when they were little." He frowned and took another drag. "It's not like I can die from it and it helps me calm down so why should I stop?"

England scoffed. "Like I care about h-him!" America grinned and moved closer to him, winking. "Aw c'mon old man! I like you too if that makes you feel any better!" "Not really." England replied, blunt as ever.

England blushed and smiled. "Why thank you! I didn't know I had any fangirls…Yes I remember Poland saying that, and thank you again. My fashion is pretty amazing-YOU SHIP ME WITH MY ENEMY?"

Romano and Spain spit out their coffee, England paling in horror. "HE STOLE MY ARMADA AND MY HAT!" Spain yelled, grabbing his own ass. "AND AT LEAST I HAVE AN ACTUAL ASS." Romano blushed and face-palmed, dragging Spain back down into his seat. England scoffed. "Hey, it's your fault for not protecting your damned armada in the first place. HOW DARE YOU? I do too have an ass and a great one at that!" The two started to get into a fight, and so Romano held Spain back, while Japan held England back. "England-san you should calm down…" Japan muttered, Romano basically saying the same thing to Spain.

After a few minutes, England realized that he still had one more thing to respond to. He chuckled at the last statement. "Good saying in my opinion."

 _From: Sky-blood army_

 _guess who's back, back again!_ _  
_ _btw England about your eyebrows i think there hot and i'm sorry..._

 _1) Japan do you think anyone is a yandere_ _  
_ _2) to good old US of A do you like the COD game_ _  
_ _and 3) England have you seen a kelpie_ _  
_ _i will be back later_

America started humming along to the song before England hit him in the arm, telling him to be quiet while everyone answered their questions. The Brit smiled some. "Thank you love."

Japan gulped and nodded. "Well, there are two in my opinion. Russia and Spain are pretty yandere to me…" He looked up the term on his computer, knowing that people would be asking what the hell 'yandere' was. He showed the term to everyone, and while most agreed with Russia being yandere, there were a couple of confused glances when it came to Spain. Romano nodded. "Spain can be pretty fucking nice when he wants to be. However, he is TERRIFYING when he wants to be as well." Spain and Russia smiled innocently at each other, the rest of the nations gulping.

America jumped out of his chair with a grin. "HELL YEAH I DO! IT'S AN AWESOME GAME!"

England sighed sadly and shook his head. "Unfortunately I haven't, but I do know that Scotland has. I'm quiet jealous actually." Scotland rolled his eyes.

 _From: MoonLightShadowNight123_

 _Oh goosh…_

O/O

Dammit.

Anyways…

Everyone: A few words. Boku No Pico.

England: I have to say…those scones are nice…(I'm sorry x3x)

Canada: Yay! Hug! Hm…do you know that McDonalds actually has pancakes? Wait,did I asked this already? Nevermind.

Hungary: Ya know,you and my friend are quite similiar,if your hugs are deathly…(I'm serious,she almost cracked my bones once)

Italy and Germany: KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE! Planning to get married?

Prussia: Austria or Hungary? No Canada here in the picture. Also,choose only one,or else…

France: America or Britian? Same with Prussia's,choose one or I am having a silky,hair-like blond rug from France.

Spain: Belgium,Netherlands or tomatoes? I'm giving you three choices because I feel nice. But,you have to choose one or no tomatoes for a trillion years.

Romano: Hug? It's fine if you don't let me hug you…you're a tsundere anyway…(I bet ya he's willing to hug Spain ;3)

Nordics: Anyone knows how to live near the wild with all the mosquitoes and bugs? If you do,you might like my grandpapa's house.

Sealand: This is a statement,not a question. Don't be down if people say that you are not a nation. You will be in the future. If you work hard,you will be a great nation! Even greater than England! But,you also have to be careful to make the right desicion. One wrong choice and you might end up in a civil war. All in all,I have hope-no. I know that you will become a great and clever nation.

Micronations: Say,are you friends with one another?

Everyone: Check out Tonari No Kaibutsu-kun,Fairy Tail,Nisekoi,Twin Star Exocists and Hetalia(if you haven't already). And also,go to youtube and type Hetaloid,then find the Romeo and Cinderella one with the Japan icon there. Hehe

I think I might have asked too many questions,but oh well.

See ya later!

Japan practically screamed at the name of the anime, Hungary and France gasping in horror.

"PLEASE DO NOT EVER MENTION THAT ANIME NAME TO ME EVER AGAIN." Japan yelled, hiding his eyes. Everyone else looked at Japan, concerned since he never yelled. Hungary and France patted his back sympathetically. "That anime is a sin to anime everywhere." Hungary muttered, France nodding sadly.

England chuckled. "Why thank you."

Canada nodded sadly. "I know that they have pancakes…But they look so sad though…No pancake should ever be that soggy."

Hungary smiled sweetly. "I don't think my hugs are deathly, but they can be if I don't like someone~!" The rest of the male nations made a mental note not to fuck with her.

Everyone smiled at the familiar theme song, and Italy and Germany blushed slightly. "Ve we did just get together so I don't think so…" Italy mumbled, holding Germany's hand. Germany nodded and squeezed the smaller hand tightly. "Yes, I think that will have to wait a LONG while. But I do plan for it to happen…" Germany muttered the last part, and ignored Romano's glares of death. "VE REALLY~!?" Italy yelled, jumping on Germany to hug him. Hungary and Japan took pictures with bright smiles on their faces.

Prussia winced and looked at Austria and Hungary, rolling his eyes at the scowls they were making. "Oh shut up you two, either one of you would be lucky to date the awesome me!" Hungary and Austria both said. "I'd rather die." Prussia sighed and thought for a moment, shrugging. "I guess Hungary since we used to play together as kids and I've known her longer." Hungary made a fake gun with her hand and pretended to shoot herself, Austria chuckling at this.

France gagged at this thought and chuckled when he heard the two grumbling amongst themselves. "I guess America~ At least his cooking is edible and I've heard he's fantastic in bed!" England hit France in the arm while America grinned nervously. "Thanks? I think…" He muttered to himself, looking away awkwardly when France blew him a kiss.

Spain gasped and looked at Belgium and Netherlands. "I'd rather have my friends then all the tomatoes in the world, but how am I supposed to choose between these two?!" Netherlands shrugged like he could give less of a fuck, while Belgium laughed. "Aw relax! I don't care what you choose~" Netherlands shrugged once more, basically saying that yep, he didn't really care. Spain thought for a moment before pointing to Belgium. "I choose you~! Sorry Netherlands." The other male took another drag form his pipe. "It's fine." Belgium smiled and hugged Spain for a moment before sitting back down.

Romano sighed and stood up before walking over to you, hugging you gently before letting go and having a seat.

Norway and Sweden both shrugged. "I don't really care about bugs or stuff like that. They don't bother me much." Norway muttered, Sweden nodding in agreement. Finland shuddered. "I know I'm a trained sniper. I listen to metal and basically take care of two kids at this point, But I can't STAND bugs. They're just so creepy." Denmark grinned. "I love bugs! They're interesting. Mosquitoes though? They just really annoy the hell out of me." Iceland nodded. "Same here."

Sealand grinned and ran up to hug you, clinging to you for a while before letting go. "Thank you! I'll make sure that you have free pass into my country anytime!" He said happily.

All of the micronations nodded, agreeing that they all got along with one another.

Japan stiffened at the last anime recommendation. "Um about that…Remember when a man from my country came to interview us when he found out about who we are? Turns out he made a web-comic about us and drew us…It actually got turned into an anime and that's what Hetalia is." All the nations 'Oh'ed at Japan, confused and curious. He agreed about the other anime recommendations, thinking that they were good choices.

He then sighed and typed in the name into YouTube, clicking on the video. He smiled and started humming along to the song, giving English translations for the song. Everyone else wondered what the fuck was going on in the video, but agreed that it was a nice song. (I also watched the Romano one~ I love the song so much it's too cute~!)

 _From: BlackButlerFan13_

 _Hello nations, my name is BlackButlerFan13, a pleasure to make your acquaintance~! *holds out my hand for you guys to shake* Kudos to the author for creating such a great questionnaire~! I have a Kill La Kill questionnaire but it has not been updated in quite a while so check it out if you've seen the anime. Alright, here are your questions!_ _  
_ _~Questions~_ _  
_ _•Germany: I know what it's like having a sibling like Prussia. Only difference is that I'm the older one and short (I prefer to be called petite or fun sized when talking about my height. You will not be forgiven if you call me a midget. That is truly a mistake to ANYONE that calls me that.) and she is younger and taller than I am. It sucks because I'm only 5'0 and 16, I get mistaken for being 10 or a freshman most of the time! Do you have any advice for handling stubborn siblings so you won't strangle them to death? (And no, I cannot fight back when she picks a fight with me because she's alot stronger and heavier than I am. She just loves getting me in a headlock and sitting on me. I'm pathetic.)_ _  
_ _•Italy: You and your brother are so equally adorable~! *fangirls* I just wanna pinch both of your cheeks~! My sister and I are a bit like you guys except that we fight physically…ALOT. Describe how your wedding would be when you and Germany tie the knot._ _  
_ _•Japan: I love your country and we even have a club that celebrates your culture (The Japanese Culture Club or J.C.C. for short) My friends and I are planning on learning Japanese when it comes time to enroll in college. How often do you cosplay and are there any upcoming cosplay you plan on doing? Also, has anyone ever told you that you look alot like Alan Humphries from Kuroshitsuji? Only difference between you two is that his hair is brown. (look up a picture of him if you do not know what he looks like. Please be careful while doing this because there are so many yaoi images of him and Eric. Watch Kuroshitsuji the Musical 2 to understand the concept of that particular pairing. There is a reason why they are called 'The Most Beautiful Couple in the World'. Warning: There may be crying at the end if you attempt to watch this. Sorry for the long explanation.) I am sending you the character's cosplay so I may back up the cosplay along with some treats. Please post this picture of you in the cosplay on social media as soon as possible. Thank you for your time. *bows* P.S. Do you like Kuroshitsuji? Tell me why._ _  
_ _•America: Sup' dude, one of your citizens here sending questions all the way from California! My favorite superhero is the Flash and my favorite super villianess is Harley Quinn. Are you going to see the new 'Arkham Suicide Squad' when it comes out? I am so excited!_ _  
_ _•England: My friends and I love your country! It's so-so …elegant, peaceful (and also very prone to rain but I like rain because it is so hot over here California. And it is the perfect weather to read Edgar Allan Poe's greatest works.) I would really like to try one of your scones if it is not too much trouble. The scones I tried in school (in California which is also in America) taste like cotton and dried fruit. Yuck! I think they would taste good no matter how they looked. As a wise man once said, "Don't judge a book by its cover." Also, how would you describe your emotions the day that the Princess of Cambridge arrived into the world? (Charlotte is so adorable, she and her brother are such beautiful children~! My mom says that she looks alot like her brother.)_ _  
_ _•France: Bonjour from California! You are not a frog, you are France! (Despite eating frog legs, I could never eat a frog.) At least nobody calls you a snail because of indulging escargot once in a while. Your country is so beautiful France, you are beautiful (or handsome if you prefer) I just have an obsession with shirts that have pictures of countries famous landmarks (I have pajamas with the Eiffel Tower on them.) And if you ever become a frog, I'll kiss you because I help those in need (I've never been kissed on the lips before) Hopefully one day I can visit France one day with my friends and hopefully you can show us as friends (if you consider me one) Au revouir for now, mon ami (if you consider me one)_ _  
_ _•Russia: You don't really seem bad, you're just misunderstood that's all. If you want, I could be your friend? (I shall hide from Belarus if she hears this because I'm too young to die and I don't want you being scared again. She isn't really scary, she just has a bit of trouble expressing her love. That's all. I even have trouble with that.) I know what it's like to be bullied, I have been practically since kindergarten and still am (I'm 16). I found this really nice sunflower and pressed it in a book for you so it won't die. It should arrive along with Japan's cosplay hopefully. If it doesn't, I shall find another and repeat the same process as many times necessary. Goodbye for now friend (if you think of me as one)_ _  
_ _•China: You are so kawaii~! Especially with a bunch of baby pandas. You know, there is some fanart of you, Japan (and everyone else besides you as children), Hong Kong, South & North Korea, Taiwan, and Vietnam in panda costumes. I squeal everytime over those pictures. How do you react when America yells out 'Kung Fu Panda!' Do you show him real 'Kung Fu'? Also, do you harbor some 'certain romantic feelings' for a certain Russian? (I am sorry if this so disrespectful, China-san. ) __  
__•Canada: You are so cute~! I just want to pitch your cheeks and give you maple leave shaped pancakes. I wish I could taste real maple syrup but it's so expensive to get it. My friend Carina along with a few of my other friends may move to Canada when they enroll in college. It must be so nice to be surrounded by alot of snow because in the part of California I live in, it NEVER snows. It is just pure torture in the summer. I do not blame you for Justin Bieber, that was not your fault (blame the music industry)You were innocent, sorry he gives your country such a bad image but I just look past him. At least Celine Dion still gives your country a good image (now there is a good singer!). If you ever want to hang out anytime, just ask or drop in unexpectedly (I'm not doing anything anyway). We can do anything except baseball and illegal things but mostly illegal things (I suck at baseball and it is just too hot for sports.) Also, do you have a crush on a certain red eyed Prussian? (You don't have to answer this if you don't want to, I don't want to embarrass you.) Goodbye for now and eat some pancakes or poutine before it gets cold. And also a big hello to Kumajiro!_ _  
_ _•Prussia: Hey there Prussia! You and Gilbird are so awesome! I have a proposition for you. A few of my friends and I got all the yellow peeps and are releasing them from their plastic wrapped prison (I know how much it bothers you when people eat peeps in front of you. Birds like Gilbird are friends, not food.) How would you like to join us for that? Also, are you in love with a certain Canadian that eats pancakes? (The awesome you does not have to answer this not as awesome as you question.) Auf wiehdersen (I hope spelled that correctly, if I didn't, I am sorry.)_ _  
_ _Austria: Hello Austria, a pleasure to make you acquaintanceship. I love the music that comes from your country, it is so beautiful~! People have lost their way with music these days. Nobody truly appreciates real music that started it all like Beethoven, Mozart, Tchaikovsky, etc. Instead they listen to all this rap music and sappy songs about break ups. The rap music I do not want to even hear because the lyrics are so graphic and dirty that it just makes me want to vomit and puncture my eardrums. At least with classical music, you relax even helping with sleep and boosts your intelligence. I may be old fashioned with this opinion but my mom made the choice of listening to classical music while she was pregnant with me. Loved it even after I was born. My siblings hate it but they truly do not know what they are missing. I was wondering when you are not busy if you could help me with piano? I took lessons when I was in grades 5-6 but it has been a long time since then and wish to learn once more. I am afraid I have gotten rusty after all this time. Also if you do not mind me asking, do you happen to have romantic feelings towards a certain Swiss? (You do not have to answer this if you do not want to.) Thank you for your time._ _  
_ _Switzerland: Hello, you have such nice country Switzerland. The pictures of the Swiss Alps I see are so beautiful and the grass is so green. I like the chocolate from your country, not too sweet yet not too strong in taste. Mmm, it's like a cloud in your mouth so light and airy. That's all I wanted to tell, sorry if this isn't a question. Goodbye._ _  
_ _Lichtenstein: Hi Lichtenstein! Nice to meet you! You are so cute and sweet like fresh honeysuckle on a nice spring day. I was wondering, what are your thoughts on if your brother and Mr. Austria were in a romantic relationship (you don't have to answer this. I am too young to die by your brother's Peace Prize and I don't want to get you in trouble with your brother.) You are such a good sister to your brother. The pajamas you made are so cute and suit him. (Pink used to actually be considered a manly color a long time ago while blue was a feminine color but it doesn't matter anymore. Looks good anyone.) Bye for now Lichtenstein and just stay your sweet self._ _  
_ _•South Italy: Saved the best for last. Hi Romano, so glad to meet you! *internally fangirls* I was right, you are even more cute in person. Did you know that there is actually a cheese called Romano cheese? I think it is pretty cool if you're named after a food. I've never tried the cheese before but I know it's an Italian cheese. Now you don't have answer this because I don't want to embarrass you (even though you look really cute when your face is red. Spain is right, you do look like a pequeño bebé tomate when you blush!) but if you and Spain got married, would you be the one wearing the dress or would Spain be the one wearing it (Or would the both of you be wearing tuxedoes)?_

All the countries took a few minutes to process the questions, nodding to themselves after that.

Germany chuckled softly. "First of all, I'm sorry that you have a sibling like mine. I don't personally know what it's like to be the older one ad be shorter than them, but I kind of get it to an extent. Advice? Well just try making your stand in a way. Tell them that you won't put up with any of their foolishness and that you are the older one. You were born first, and whether you're short or not, no one can take that title away from you. So just try to be as assertive as you can." (BRO IT'S THE SAME WITH ME AND MY OLDER BROTHER I KNOW YOU'RE PAIN)

Italy smiled sweetly while Romano rolled his eyes. "Grazie bella~! I'm sure you're more adorable than me though! Germany and my wedding? Hm, well for one there would be a ton of food there with champagne and wine! Not the nasty stuff that's served at meetings sometimes but the good tasting kind! We would both be in tuxedoes, or maybe I can be in a dress? I don't really care either way~ But Germany would probably be blushing the whole time because everybody would be there and it would be a really happy day! I want to get married in a church personally but if Germany wants something else than I'm okay with that too! It would be really fun and we would dance the night away~!" Italy finished, Germany fighting his blush away.

Japan smiled kindly and tilted his head. "Thank you, you're too kind. My language is a bit of a hard one to learn, so I wish you the best of luck. I cosplay quiet often actually, whenever I have free time or when I don't have any work to do. I want to try cosplaying Haru from Free! Next since I'm going to an anime convention pretty soon and I think our personalities are a little similar. Yes, America has told me and fans of the anime and manga who happen to know me as well have made me aware. I've read the manga and seen the musicals and anime and I do have to agree that we look very similar. Thank you very much! You don't have to but if you insist…And yes, I'll post a picture as soon as I get it. Thank you for the treats as well. Hai, I do like it. The story line is extremely interesting. With Ciel and what happens to him and his family intrigues me, and Sebastian is a character that you can easily fall in love with. Looks and personality wise."

America grinned and held out a surfer sign, making a West sign as well. "Hey man! I love Flash too! Not as much as Captain America of course, but Flash is on my top 10. Harley Quinn is a freaking badass! She can do a lot more than Joker can in my personal opinion, go girl power! HELL YEAH MAN! I can't wait to see all of my favorite badass's come together!"

England smiled softly and held a hand to his heart. "Thank you love for the kind words. I agree that it's perfect to read one of Edgar Allan Poe's works or anyone's really, but between me and you, I prefer Poe on rainy days. I'd be happy to make you one! God knows that scones in America don't taste too good, so I'm sorry you had to taste those awful things. I'll even help you make some! Ah, it was a really good day when she was born. I just knew that she would be beautiful just like her mother when she was born. I was excited and overall just happy that she came out okay and all."

France smiled and felt touched by your nice compliments and all that. "Thank you for the compliments ma cherie! But I'm sure that your beauty over-powers all of the years of beauty I've seen~! Surprisingly, England hasn't called me a snail…In a while anyway. I think 'frog' is his personal favorite word used to insult me, but I've learned to shrug it off over the decades! I hope that you can see my country's landmarks someday! They are truly more magnificent in person my dear. Merci mon ami~! How tragic! How can someone as lovely as you never had their first kiss? So awful. Well if you ever want me to keep it, call me~ I would be honored to take you and your family around to see my country some day!"

Russia looked surprised for a moment before hugging you tightly. "You understand…" He muttered before stepping back to answer your questions. "I would love to have a new friend! I can beat them with my magic metal pipe of pain if you like. Bullying is never a fun thing to go through alone or in general. I'm sorry that you've been bullied for all those years, but I can make them disappear in five minutes~! Thank you, I'll treasure it as soon as it gets here! I hope the sunflower gets here quickly!"

China smiled and couldn't help the chuckle that came out. "Thank you, I try. Pandas are adorable aru, and really there's fanart of it?! That's so cute! I'll have to find it and hang it somewhere…I don't like it very much, it's extremely annoying in my opinion. Yes I did show America real kung-fu and he landed on his ass when he tried to fight me." China blushed at the next question and held back a scream when Russia scooted closer to him. He chose not to say anything, but didn't push Russia away when he started cuddling with him.

Canada smiled. "It's okay, I know it's expensive…Maybe I can send you a bottle? The snow is pretty nice here, and you get used to it after a while too. I'm sorry, that heat sounds awful. I wouldn't blame you if you stayed inside all day! Thank you. He was a…mistake. I'm not saying that his singing isn't good-Actually never mind that is what I'm saying…I don't want to be mean but…Yeah that's true! Her singing is amazing! Thank you so much, that sounds like fun! I don't care what we do but I'm with you when it comes to sports besides Hockey."

Canada blushed and looked away from Prussia's eyebrow raise. "A-About that…Um…Well I don't want to say it out loud since it's pretty embarrassing to be honest. Okay I will!" Jumojiro waved to you before laying back down in Canada's lap.

Prussia grinned and petted his bird that was on his shoulder. "Thanks! You're pretty awesome yourself. Of course not as awesome as myself since I bleed and cry awesomeness. That would be epic man! I'd love to join you guys for that! Exactly! They're friends, even if they can't really fly…Or breathe for that matter-But anyway!"

Prussia laughed nervously and looked at Canada, who was blushing and looking down at the meeting table. Prussia grinned before answering. "I wouldn't go straight to love, but I wouldn't mind taking him out on a date~ He is pretty cute after all." Canada looked at Prussia, shocked at how blunt his reply was. "A-Are you serious?" Canada asked, blushing even more when Prussia nodded. "Totally serious!" Canada just hid his face, looking at the meeting table. Prussia was happy with this reaction and sat next to him, wrapping his arm around the other country.

America and France kept their eyes on Prussia to make sure he didn't do anything pG13 or above to Canada.

Austria nodded and smiled politely. "Hello there. Thank you, I'm glad someone has some common sense when it comes to music taste. It's unfortunate, but true how people don't appreciate the greats nowadays. Don't get me started on rap music or sappy love songs, it's all awful."

Austria shuddered. "Exactly! And you can interpret the music in any way you want to. If you think it's sad or happy or sounds angry then that's okay. Your mother has good taste it seems. I'm sorry that you have to deal with that when it comes to your siblings. Of course! I'll help anyone who asks when it comes to piano. As long as you put hard work into it and you actually pay attention, then I'll be more than willing to help you. At least you know the basics."

Austria started coughing at the last question, and so did Switzerland. "R-Romantic feelings?! For him of all people?" Hungary looked at the two of them and grinned. "You two would look cute together~" She said happily, chuckling at the two as they gagged. "Even if I did, why would I be telling you? Or saying it out loud!" Austria huffed and made sure to look at his piano only, ignoring Hungary's wiggling eyebrows.

Switzerland sighed and nodded. "Thank you very much. It's not often that someone says that my mountains are beautiful anymore. Thanks, I'm very fond of my chocolate as well."

Lichtenstein smiled sweetly. "Nice to meet you as well~! Thank you so much! My brother and Mr. Austria? Well they do have a lot in common despite what they say…As long as my brother is happy then I don't care who he dates or has a relationship with. Although they would look very cute together hehe~ Thank you! I really tried with those pajamas, so it's nice to hear that they looked good. Pink does look good on anyone~! I'll try to stay that was, but I don't think it'll be hard." Lichtenstein giggled, thinking that the look on her brother's face was priceless.

Romano rolled his eyes. "The best for last? Whatever, glad to meet you too I guess. Calm down, it's just me."

Romano blushed a little. "I am NOT cute. I'm fucking manly thank you! Si, I know there is. I've had lots of my people remind me unfortunately. I guess it's cool, but I don't really care to be honest. I DON'T LOOK LIKE A DAMN TOMATO WHEN I BLUSH! Spain what have you been telling all these people?!" Spain just smiled innocently and didn't answer.

Romano sighed and spit out his coffee at the next question. "M-MARRIED?! WE JUST GOT T-TOGETHER!" Romano yelled, flustered. Spain chuckled and held Romano's hand. "Aww~ You get so flustered at these type of questions!" Romano hit Spain on the shoulder, causing the other to wince. "Shut the hell up. Anyway there's no way in HELL that I would wear any kind of dress in the first place." Poland and Spain both pouted in disappointment. "I doubt Spain would wear a dress either, so I guess we would both wear tuxedoes if we got married."

Spain smiled happily. "That sounds perfect~! Although you would look muy lindo in a dress Roma-Owwwwww…." Romano smirked as Spain expressed his pain since he hit Spain on the shoulder again.

Italy smiled and stood on a chair, waving. "Until next time~"

 **AN: MY FINGERS OH GOOD LORD I THINK THIS IS THE LONGEST ONE YET. Okay anyway until the next chapter of this, my other stories, or something new, Peace!**

 **~HetaliaAndSpamanoFangirl**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Another chapter so quickly? Yes because I have so many questions on this and I want them all to be answered ASAP~!**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME**

 **With all the questions from last time (A LOT), Romano's phone had also died. So, Italy got out his phone and smiled when his ringtone went off. It was 'don't mess with me' by temposhark. None of the nations decided to ask about that.**

 ** _From: Kayoi1234_**

 _Yo! Me again!_ _  
_ _China: Is the Great Wall of China built to keep the rabbits out?_ _  
_ _Romano: Delicious Tomato Song...heheheheh..._ _  
_ _Both North and South Italy: Do you two know how to use weapons from the Ancient Roman times?_ _  
_ _America: How many languages do you know?_ _  
_ _England and Iceland: Cod War? What was that all about?_ _  
_ _Australia: What did you do in the loving memory of Harold Holt, the Prime Minister that went "Missing"?_ _  
_ _France: Air France Flight 447?_ _  
_ _Scotland: Loch Ness Monster, is it real?_ _  
_ _America and Japan: Ever played "Undertale?"_ _  
_ _Well, see ya all later. *Gives a sloppy salute*_

China rolled his eyes. "No. Go read a history text book if you want to find out why it was built."

Romano started humming the song as soon as it was mentioned. "My favorite song of all time to be honest." He muttered, putting on headphones to listen to the song again since it was stuck in his head. That quickly ended since the next question included him as well.

Italy smiled nervously. "Ve grandpa Rome did teach us a long time, but I kind of forgot how to use them…" Romano smirked. "I haven't forgotten." Most of the nations already had a mental note in their heads not to fuck with Romano, but they made an extra one just in case.

America grinned and started to count on is fingers. "Let's see. I can speak English of course! German, French, Spanish, Italian, Russian, Japanese, Chinese, Finnish, Swedish, Norwegian, Danish, and I'm trying to learn Icelandic at the moment!" All the nations stared at America with shock and amazement. "Holy shit." Romano muttered, Spain and Italy nodding along with him. Russia nodded impressively along with Japan.

America rubbed the back of his head nervously. "You see, I want to talk with my people and in their native languages since I know they pretty much come from everywhere, and I know that English is kind of hard to learn…" England smiled proudly, while the rest of the nations continued to stare in amazement.

England and Iceland rolled their eyes at the same time. "It was a bunch of bull crap dealing with fishing rights between our two territories." Iceland muttered, England nodding. "It was honestly a bit of a stupid thing to argue about…"

Australia sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Well I knew that he was an experienced diver and swimmer, and when I found out years later that he had really drowned on the day that he disappeared, we made the Harold Holt Memorial Swimming Centre. I thought it would be amusing, and I knew that if he had lived that he would have laughed at the irony."

France sighed sadly and held a hand to his heart. "May they all rest in peace. It was a tragedy; 228 passengers all died in a horrific way. We tried our best to do what we could, but I'm afraid that it was too late…" he finished off sadly.

Scotland nodded and took another drag from his cigarette. "Of course he's real."

America jumped out of hus seat. "Dude I love that game! It's freaking awesome!" Japan nodded. "Hai, I've played it. It's quite interesting…"

 _From: ScandinavianTrash_

 _Your "favourite" polyglot is back huehuehue~  
To Switzerland: Why does your country have so many official languages?  
To Denmark: What is the most amazing lego project you've done?  
To America: Why is your flag put on so many of your products when other countries don't do that with their flags?  
To North Italy: How many times have you been sick but acted as if you weren't to not upset Germany during training?  
To South Italy(what? You and your brother ARE both Italy ._.) : Why do you try to push people away?  
To Ukraine: How happy are you that you won the Eurovision this year? :3  
To all: *hUGS EVERYONE WHETHER WILLING OR NOT*_

Denmark yelled "HELL YEAH" as soon as he heard the name. Norway hit him in the shoulder again, shutting him up.

Switzerland shrugged. "It's easier to trade guns and stuff like that if you know more languages."

Denmark grinned and thought for a moment before snapping his fingers. "Oh yeah! I once made a picture of me, Norway, Iceland, Finland and Sweden standing next to each other all out of legos!"

America laughed. "I think the other countries should do it too, but if I made it then I kind of don't want people to steal the idea you know?"

North Italy smiled nervously. "A lot ve…" Germany poked Italy's forehead after he said that. "Don't. If you feel sick then you shouldn't train at all. It'll affect your progress." Italy smiled and nodded. "Okay Germany~!"

Romano smiled a little. "Thanks for saying that. Not everyone realizes that we're the same country, just divided. Anyway, I 'push' people away because every time I let someone in, I get hurt in the process. I'd rather not deal with that. It' easier to push others away than to get hurt in my opinion." Spain frowned and put his arm around Romano's shoulders, only receiving a shrug in response.

Ukraine smiled widely and clapped her hands. "I'm so proud! I knew that she could do it as long as she did her best and let the song speak her emotions! So I'm extremely happy~"

Most of them hugged you back (Iceland kind of just awkwardly stood there, so did Wy) but the rest did hug you back.

 _From: WrestlerGirl1_

 _How do you kill someone_ _  
_ _To Russia_

The rest of the nations gulped and looked at Russia, who was smiling innocently. "You can use anything to kill a person really, just be sure to hide the body and don't leave any traces behind. Also, don't kill someone without a reason. That's bad."

 _From: Sidda_

 _Hello~ don't mind me just a bitch who is way to into dark shit._ _  
_ _Japan: thoughts on vocaloid? If not then you must listen to them! Seriously!_ _  
_ _America: have you listened to Justice Breaker? Or Doshaburi Days? Their hetaloid not vocaloid songs. There is a difference I swear! Also are you an otaku? Cause I heard there was a hetalia otaku group which is made of Japan France and you. Apparently._ _  
_ _England: have YOU listened to Doshaburi Days?_ _  
_ _France: your probably the only one with happy hetaloid songs. Take all my clothes off for example. Also you should listen to childish 100 years war._ _  
_ _Romano: I love you! Please don't kill me but, have you listened to Self inflicted achromatic Romano version?_ _  
_ _Prussia: you should really listen to Six trillion years and overnight story._ _  
_ _Lichtenstein and Switzerland: you both remind me of the song princess of evil. I'm sorry switzy don't kill me!_ _  
_ _Wy: a thought occurred. Since your made up of a family what happens when the family dies? I'm sorry!_ _  
_ _Everyone: a happy question because I don't want to go to hell again. Thoughts on Supernatural? And what the heck we'll throw in Superwholock._

Japan smiled thoughtfully. "Vocaloid can have sad stories sometimes, but I like the songs. They're good."

America thought to himself carefully before shaking his head. "Nah man I haven't listened to either of those, but I'm sure Japan has! Dude can you show me later?" Japan nodded. "Hai, I can."

America grinned and nodded. "I sure am! Japan got me into anime and manga and all that stuff. It's really cool and awesome man!"

England frowned and shook his head. "Sorry love, I haven't hear of them either."

France grinned and nodded. "That's one of my favorites actually~ I've listened to Childish 100 years war and let me say, that it reminds me of England and I." England raised an eyebrow and made a mental note to go listen to that song later on.

Romano frowned deeply and sighed, putting his head on his hands. "Si, I've listened to it…I can relate to it…A lot." Spain put his head on top of Romano's and held his hand, having already listened to the song when Romano talked about it earlier the other day. (AND NOW I'M CRYING SLIGHTLY BECAUSE I LOVE THAT SONG AND IT FREAKING REMINDS ME OF ROMANO SO MUCH AHHHHHHH)

Prussia grinned. "The awesome me can do that."

Lichtenstein was slightly confused, since she's never listened to the song before, but she would later on. Switzerland however, had listened to the song before and frowned a bit. "That song does sound like something I would do for my sister…" (I DIDN'T THINK OF THAT UNTIL NOW HOLY SHIT MY EMOTIONS CAN'T TAKE ITTTTT)

Wy froze in her thinking and her mouth fell open, her face paling. "I-I didn't think of that before actually…I hope not…I don't want to die…" Wy muttered, Sealand grabbing her hand. "I won't let it happen! You are my friend and I won't let you die!" Wy smiled a little and thanked him, squeezing his hand.

America jumped out of his chair and started screaming, unable to contain his fanboy. "HOLYSHITTHATSHOWISAMAZING!" He yelled, England rolling his eyes…Until he heard the Superwholock. He also jumped out of his chair an started fanboying. "HELL YES!" He yelled, jumping around with America.

 _From: WhiteXTrainer00_

 _Hi what's up  
Just want this out of my chest..._

America: Bro, dude, how did point A get to point B? (meaning you being cute adorable little child to super powered first world countrywith a sweet ass of liberty*wink*

Canada: I don't see much questions for you (It's just me I think) so, can you and I form the "Ignored Individuals" club? (as you can tell. I'm ignored a lot when I'm around others)

England and Japan(nihon you my bae): May I have your permission to ship the both of you together because you my OTP and you two are just so kawaii? Please?

 _Germany and Italy: Ever heard of Auf Weidershen Sweetheart (not sure if that's how spell that, don't hurt me Germany)_

America laughed and winked. "Well after I kicked England's ass, I just listened to my gut instinct from then on!"

Canada smiled and hugged you quickly before sitting down. "Of course, we'll make it the best club out there!"

England and Japan both blushed, looking at each other awkwardly. "I-I guess you can…It's your right to do whatever you please…" England answered, Japan nodding. "Hai…"

Germany shook his head while Italy nodded. "What is it? It's just 'goodbye sweetheart' in German." Italy smiled softly. "That's the title of a story with us in it. It's really beautiful actually…Sad at some parts, but really sweet in others…It's if me and you were human during World War 2. I'm in the Italian resistance while you are a German fighter pilot. It made me cry a lot actually…" Italy replied, Germany nodding. "Sounds interesting…" Japan sniffled, already having already read the fanfiction and remembering that it was extremely emotional.

Romano held out his hand. "Wait a minute. This doesn't happen to be the same author who wrote "Besame Mucho" does it?" Italy nodded happily. "Si it is~!" Romano face palmed. "Damn it. I knew it sounded familiar…God he writes beautifully. It's kind of embarrassing how well he writes us actually…Especially with Besame Mucho…It's like he's in my fucking head knowing what I would say to Spain at certain times!" Spain tilted his head curiously, making a mental note to read that story.

Italy started to sing 'besame mucho' jokingly, making Romano blush. "Each time I cling to your kiss, I hear music devine~ Besame mucho! Hold me my darling and say that you'll always be mine~ Never knew this thrill before! Who would've thought I'd be holding you close to me, whispering it's you I adore~" Romano groaned and hit his head against the meeting table. He smirked and starting singing Italy's song. "This lovely day, has blown away~ The time has come to part. We'll kiss again~ Like this again~" Italy covered his brother's mouth, hiding Romano's smirk.

Italy smirked too and in a Spanish accent said "'If you ever decide you will never feel that way about me, then I will accept it. I will never love anyone else, but I will accept it. But if there is the slightest spark — The tiniest flame of hope that maybe, possibly, one day you can let yourself feel even a bit of what I feel for you – then I will wait. I will wait however long you are ready.'" Romano blushed ten times redder than he already was and sat his head down on the meeting table again. "I give up…" (MY HEARTTTTT. And I like to think that they've read these stories and tease each other about them to see who gives up form embarrassment)

 _From: apureahetalian_

 _Hello, I found this and I wanted to try to ask questions._

1.) Prussia and Russia; What would happen if you two were married? What would your wedding colors be? How would your siblings react?

2.) America; What do you think of the musical Hamilton? Do you like that it uses rap to tell the story or are you more old school?

2.) England; What is your favorite play and have you been part of one?

3.) To all female nations; What are your thoughts of men taking lead female roles in the theatre when women can not?

4.) To Russia; What is your favorite ballet?

5.) To Romano; Do you have an favorite artist that originate from you?

6.) Canada and China; Which is better? Polar bears or pandas?

7.) To everyone; What would your spirit animal be?

8.) Italy and Seborga; I feel like your brother, Romano, needs more love so what is your favorite thing about him?

9.) Greece; What are your thoughts on Roman Gods?

10.) Germany and Prussia; Have you ever seen Fake Off? If so, have you seen Tribe of Fools take on the Berlin Wall and what are your thoughts on it?

Thank you so much!

Love,  
Pure

Prussia and Russia looked at each other before sighing and rolling their eyes. "I think that it would be chaos." Russia replied, Prussia chuckling. "Probably. I think our colors would be purple and red. Germany would probably flip his shit." Russia agreed with the colors. "Belarus would try to kill him-although that's not a bad thing- and Ukraine would be happy for me."

America grinned. "I love the musical man! I think it's pretty cool that they use rap to tell the story, but I don't mind if they go old-school."

England thought to himself, his eyebrows furrowed in the process. "I think my favorite play would have to be Romeo and Juliet to be honest with you…I've never been in one personally, but I do know people who have been in plays before!"

The female nations responded as followed.

Hungary: "I think it's adorable~ Especially when they get into the dresses and cross-dress!"

Belgium: "It's thoughtful the amount of time and effort they go into trying to act like a girl in theatre."

Lichtenstein: "I think it's cute and admirable!"

Belarus: "I'm surprised that they aren't really embarrassed…So I think it's cool."

Ukraine: "It's simply adorable and cute~! Plus, the makeup is put on pretty well actually!"

Monaco: "It's pretty neat that they try to get into the mindset of a woman."

Seychelles: "It's pretty cute and kind of them to do that when a woman can't for some reason."

Vietnam: "Pretty much what everyone else is saying. It's also pretty brave of them since I know that they can be criticized for dressing up like a girl."

Taiwan: "It's really adorable and cute~!"

Russia smiled sweetly. "The Nutcracker is my all time favorite, even though I know that there are lots of other good ones out there."

Romano sighed and tilted his head upwards in thought. "Damn that's a hard question…There are a lot of good and talented artists that come from where I'm at. I guess my favorite would have to be Michaelangelo. I remember talking to him a lot, especially when he was in Rome…He was freaking brilliant." Italy nodded. "He was~! I loved his paintings the most."

Canada and China stood up. "PANDAS ARU!" "POLAR BEARS!" The two looked at each other and Canada grabbed kumawhatsit and threw him at China's face. "LOOK AT THIS PRECIOUS CINABUN! HOW IS ANY PANDA CUTER THAN HIM?!" China glared and grabbed his panda plushie, throwing it at Canada. "LOOK HIM IN THE EYES AND SAY THAT HE'S NOT CUTE!" Prussia and Russia pulled the two away from each other before they could get into a fist-fight over which animal is cuter.

The nations answered the questions as so.

Italy: "I think mine would be a cat~!"

Germany: "A German Shepherd."

Japan: "I think I would also be a cat…"

America: "A Golden Retriever of course!"

France: "I say I would be a dove~" (England: A frog would suit you better-) "ANGLETERRE WHY?"

England: "Maybe an owl or something like that…"

Russia: "A dragon."

China: "A panda aru!"

Romano: "A porcupine so I can hurt others if they try to touch me." (Spain: Aw it's because you can shut others out isn't it?) "Shut up."

Spain: "Any turtle!"

Prussia: "A baby chick because that's what Gilberd is and he's as awesome as me!"

Canada: "A polar bear…"

Belgium: "A dolphin because they're really smart and beautiful!"

Netherlands: "I don't really care…Hell I guess seals are pretty cool."

Seborga: "I want to be a fox because they're sly and sneaky~"

Sweden: "A wolf."

Finland: "Any small dog~! Or maybe a bunny cause they are actually really fast." (Sweden: You would be a cute bunny…)

Norway: "A unicorn." (Denmark: Norge they don't exist-) "Shut up."

Denmark: "Maybe a dear?" (Norway: Are you sure you don't want to be a monkey-) "You're so mean sometimes!"

Iceland: "A puffin."

Cuba: "A crab so I can pinch the hell out of America!"

Poland: "Obviously a unicorn~!" (Lithuania: …)

Lithuania: "A penguin…"

Estonia: "My mochi of course!"

Latvia: "M-Maybe a chinchilla since they're small and fast?"

Belarus: "A shark."

Ukraine: "A tiger~!"

Hungary: "A cute little puppy so I can spy-I mean cuddle up to people!"

Austria: "Any animal that doesn't make too much noise."

Lichtenstein: "A kitten~!"

Switzerland: "A wolf so I can protect my sister."

Taiwan: "A horse!"

Vietnam: "Being a wolf sounds badass…"

India: "An elephant of course."

Wy: "A kangaroo."

Australia: "Same here actually!"

Sealand: "A lion!"

The rest of the micronations didn't really care so they didn't answer and neither did the rest of the nations, or their animal had already been said.

Romano blushed a little and put his head down so he didn't have to make eye-contact with his brothers. Italy smiled widely. "What isn't good about my fratello?! He's smart, a good person, kind when he wants to be, funny, good at music and reading, likes helping the ladies, and he treats his people very kindly and with respect! He's a good person, he just doesn't know how to show it~!" Romano blushed even more and muttered a soft 'grazie', grunting when his brother hugged him tightly. He hugged him back after a moment's hesitation, letting go quickly so his pride wouldn't be crushed.

Seborga smirked and pretended not to think of anything. After Romano glared at him, he laughed. "Aw c'mon fratello I'm just messing with you! Anyway my favorite thing about Romano? Hmm, well even though he's a bit of an asshole, curses, and will hit you if you mess with him, he's a good person. He doesn't exactly show that in the best way, but he really does mean it if he tells you that he cares about you…Actually, he shows it in his actions. For example with Spain. He probably won't ever say in public 'I love you' to Spain, and that's just how he is. However, if you look at the things he does around Spain, even in front of others, you can tell that he cares for him and loves him. Same thing with me and Italy. You just have to look closely to see the good in him." Romano stared at Seborga with wide eyes and didn't say anything, but did hug him quickly before sitting down and glaring at anyone who looked at him.

Greece yawned a bit before rolling his eyes. "The Greek Gods are better. Enough said."

Germany and Prussia looked confused and shook their heads. "I've never heard of it." Germany muttered, looking at Prussia. The other snapped his fingers. "I've heard of it from friends and from my people, but I haven't watched it or anything."

 _From: daguest_

 _everyone- have you ever experienced homesickness whenever it's mandatory to travel to an another country and have to stay there for a week due to world conferences?_

All of them nodded, especially the micronations. "It's not like there's ever a meeting held where we live, so when we do go to these world meetings, we miss where we live." The said.

 _From: MoonLightShadowNight123_

 _…_

 _So…tired…_

 _Everyone: Say the first word that comes into your minds._

 _France: I think I know who your first love is…*mutters*Joan of Arc,isn't it?_

 _Canada: Do you sing?_

 _Norway: Hug? I don't mind if you say no…_

 _Denmark: Hugs?_

 _Iceland: Hugs?_

 _Sweden: A pat on the head? You don't have to,you know…_

 _Finland: A hug?_

 _Everyone: I feel so crummy today…hm…have you ever been in love before? You don't have to…_

 _Ukraine: How's Chernobyl?(Did I speel it correctly?)_

 _England &France&America: Have you ever searched up Fruk,UsUk and FrUs? If you haven't,Hungary,show them please_

 _Ah…my head hurts…I'm gonna lie down and get off for now. Bye…_

Italy: "Pasta~"

Germany: "Dogs."

Japan: "Anime."

Romano: "Tomatoes."

Prussia: "Awesome!"

America: "Freedom!"

England: "Scones."

France: "Love~"

Russia: "Sunflower."

China: "Family."

Canada: "Pancakes."

Spain: "Romano~" (Romano: Oh my God Spain-)

Belgium: "Waffles!"

Netherlands: "Weed."

Austria: "Music."

Hungary: "Yaoi~!"

Sweden: "Finland."

Finland: "Sweden~"

Norway: "Magic."

Denmark: "Legos~!"

Iceland: "Fridge."

Luxembourg: "Friends."

Switzerland: "Guns."

Lichtenstein: "Brother!"

Belarus: "Brother."

Ukraine: "Family."

Seychelles: "Beach."

Monaco: "Gambling."

Romania: "Vampires."

Bulgaria: "Family."

Estonia: "Computer."

Lithuania: "Lonely."

Latvia: "Brothers."

Poland: "Fashion."

Greece: "Cats."

Turkey: "Home."

France sighed and nodded. "Oui…She was like family at first, but then I grew to love her. However, her first priority was to serve God, and love only God. It hurt at first, but I only wanted her to be happy…" England looked down at the table, feeling guilty about the whole ordeal.

Canada shyly nodded. "I can but I'd rather not in front of others…"

Norway stood up and hugged you gently, making you a flower to put in your hair with his magic. "You look like you needed a hug and something sweet anyway."

Denmark grinned and gave you a hug, holding you tightly for a few moments before letting go. "Get some sleep after this okay?"

Iceland hugged you for a few minutes, feeling that you weren't having a good day and gave you a piece of licorice form his personal stash.

Sweden went over and patted you on the head, hugging you for a moment and sitting down. "You didn't look happy so…" He finished off awkwardly.

Finland ran over and hugged you for a long time, knowing that you weren't feeling good and wanting to make you feel better. "Aw cheer up! Whatever is wrong will sort itself out somehow."

Most of the nations gave you hugs to help you feel better, and all of them said (except for the micronations) that yes at one point or another, they've been in love before.

Ukraine sighed. "They're working on a new structure to hold it all together and jeep the radioactive chemicals away from the public. It should be completed sometime in 2017."

America, France and England nodded, not saying anything more than a couple of gags.

(Awww hope you feel better hun!) Italy stood up on a chair and waved. "Until next time~!"

 **AN: WHOEVER IS FEELING SICK I HOPE YOU FEEL BETTER AND GOOD LUCK IF YOU ARE TAKING FINALS OR EXAMS OR ANY OF THAT~! Until the next chapter in this, my other stories, or something new, Peace!**

 **~HetaliaAndSpamanoFangirl**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: YES ANOTHER CHAPTER BECAUSE I'M AWESOME. Just kidding. Anyway thank you guys~! This is my most popular story now! OVER 100 REVIEWS HOLY CRAP!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I have no money so please don't sue me**

Italy's phone was now dead as well, so France took over. He ignored England's comment about how 'girly' his phone case looked, and stuck his tongue out at the Brit.

 _From: Alana Fox_

 _Yo! Me again._

 _Thank you for the hug Canada, Yes, Denmark you my favorite nordic nation...Hope my own country doesn't hate...Um, should I hide behind his sister? To Turkey, no problem it really is_

 _Question time! this time I'm picking the Uk and Ireland, get ready._

 _To all: If I say Harry Potter, what's the first that come to mind? Also which house are you?.. made my own guess so correct me if I'm wrong: Scotland; Gryffindor, North-Ireland; Hufflepuff, Ireland Ravenclaw, England; Slytherin._

 _Scotland: Haggis? Explain yourself, explain..._

 _England: Why do people say your food's bad? I ate it wasn't to bad just a bit salty, was on a class trip to your country and only with a few others ate your food rest went to the dessert table. also I didn't barf it up later._

 _Norn(short for north-Ireland): Do you play an instrument since Ireland is good with the harp._

 _Wales: one word Dragons,. why? because their Awesome!_

 _Ireland: celtic Music what are your thought?_

 _See ya, next time bye_

Canada smiled sweetly. "You're welcome!" Denmark grinned and got out his battle axe, holding it out. "Don't worry, I got your back!" Turkey nodded and smiled nicely. The fore-mentioned nations answered the question as follows.

England: "When someone says Harry Potter, I automatically think of the spells and magic involved! It's simply amazing how J.K. Rowling came up with such a unique world. I'd like to think that I'm Ravenclaw, but I took the test and it turns out that yes, I'm Slytherin…"

Scotland: "I think about the adventures of course. I mean c'mon, a boy who never knew about magic actually took on a professor and defeated him when he was only 11 years old. He's had amazing journeys all through his years in Hogwarts. Surprisingly I am Gryffindor."

North-Ireland: "When someone mentions Harry Potter to me, I think of the friendship between Harry, Ron and Hermione. To think that through all their fights, differences, and years that they spent at Hogwarts, they stayed together. Even though Harry Potter was fighting the most evil villain in the world of Harry Potter, Ron and Hermione always staid by his side and never abandoned him. Well, except for that period of time in the last book with Ron but we don't mention that. Sadly yes, I am Hufflepuff. I was hoping that I would be Ravenclaw but I guess it wasn't meant to be."

Ireland: "I think of all the food! I mean yes you have food from the 'normal muggle' world, but you have all these different foods in the magic world of Harry Potter! Butter Beer especially. I went to Harry Potter World and I tried some…Holy shit it was amazing! And yeah I'm Ravenclaw for some reason. Scotland you wanna trade? I'd rather be Gryffindor but oh well."

Wales: "I always think of the different creatures in the magical world of Harry Potter! You have DRAGONS! Goblins, giants, elves, all those different creatures are amazing! I'm a Hufflepuff and proud of it by the way!"

Scotland rolled his eyes and took another drag of whatever he was smoking. "Don't give me that look lass, it's normal in my country and actually pretty tasty. Yes it's a little weird but who cares as long as it tastes good."

England sighed and rubbed his temples. "Exactly! I still don't understand why people say my food tastes awful…Thank you for the compliment love."

North-Ireland smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I play the violin actually!"

Wales chuckled and nodded. "EXACTLY!"

Ireland smiled calmly an got his phone out, showing that he owned a ton of Celtic music. "I love Celtic music, it's really calming and reminds me of when I was little."

 _From: Aniver22_

 _Hello_ _  
_ _For lovely Author i recommend ff What's On The Inside Matters. Its really good and awesome ff but i warning you there many angst especially America part. I cry many time because America. And my questions many from there._ _  
_ _Here my question:_ _  
_ _Japan & Hungary : What do you think about ship RusPrus and Fruk..?_ _  
_ _America : How many language do you know..?_ _  
_ _Prussia : Do you set fire in yours house weekly..?_ _  
_ _Everyone: Are you all progamers..?_ _  
_ _Romano & Canada : Do you envy yours brother..?(Please honest)_ _  
_ _Russia & America: What are you two hiding behind your smile..? (please give me honest answer)_ _  
_ _England:'England Self-harms' this statement really true..?(Please dont lie)_ _  
_ _Everyone: Any of you all try to kill yourself..? How many..?_ _  
_ _America: Do you hate everyone in here..? Do you hate yourself..?Do you have eating disorders..? (Please don't lie)_ _  
_ _England: Are you Germania son..?( Don't lie)_ _  
_ _Sorry... Sorry... sorry... Just please dont lie. I just wanna know the truth that all. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! TTTT_ _  
_ _BYE/Runaway/_

(Alright, I'll try to read it when I can~! Thanks for the recommendation J)

Japan winced at the first ship, Hungary squealing at the mention of RusPrus. "I ship PruCan to be honest with you…" Japan muttered, Hungary gasping. "Aw how could you Japan? RusPrus is adorable!" Russia, Prussia and Canada looked at each other awkwardly after this.

America grinned. "I answered this last time, but I know A LOT of languages. English of course, Spanish, French, German, Italian, Russian, Japanese, Chinese, Finnish, Swedish, Norwegian, Danish, and then I'm trying to learn Icelandic right now!"

Prussia raised an eyebrow. "While I do like fire, I would NEVER set up one in my own house. It would be kind of awesome but I don't want to burn my place down." Germany rolled his eyes. "You mean MY place. You just live in my basement." Prussia sighed and waved his hand. "Whatever, same thing!"

The nations looked confused, and only Estonia and America raised their hands. "I'm a programmer." Estonia said proudly. "And so am I!" America yelled, the rest of the countries rolling their eyes.

Romano and Canada nodded honestly. "Of course I do. For someone who is pretty much invisible and only gets mistaken for their brother when someone CAN see them, it's hard. I don't envy the state his country is in to be honest, but I wish I could be treated with respect and all that like America is…" Canada muttered, not looking at anyone.

Romano sighed and leaned back in his chair. "When people compare you to your brother 24/7, saying that 'you should be more like him', 'you should smile more like your brother', or my personal favorite, 'no wonder everyone likes your brother, you're nothing like him!' it's annoying. When your brother is always in the spotlight and told that he is the 'better' brother, it hurts a little. However, when people tell you that you shouldn't exist because your brother should be the only Italy? That fucking hurts. It's not my fault that I'm the way I am, and I'm not blaming my brother for the way he is either. However, I'm not this God awful person, and just because my brother is nicer and 'better' than me, that gives nobody the right to treat me like shit. It's annoying for countries like me and Canada." Romano finished, Canada smiling sadly at him.

Russia continued to smile (although it became weaker when the question came up) "If I was hiding something, than why would I say it out loud? Isn't the point of keeping something a secret not to tell anyone?" Russia answered bluntly, keeping his smile up. America laughed nervously. "Hiding something is the coward's way out, and I'm a hero so why would I be hiding something?"

(I doubt they would tell anyone that they were hiding something behind their smiles, but in my personal opinion, Russia is hiding his pain and loneliness, and America is hiding the pain from the wars and 9/11)

England sighed and rubbed his arms. "I'll admit that in the past when I didn't have a proper way of expressing my emotions that I did self-harm. However, I don't anymore because I realized that I was stupid to do that and that me cutting my arms up wasn't going to solve my problems." America tried to hug him but England pushed him away. "I'm fine now, really. It was a long time ago anyway."

America shook his head. "No! How could I hate anybody in here? I mean sure I did hold some grudges in the past because of the wars and stuff, but I don't think I could HATE anybody. No I don't hate myself. I have moments when I don't exactly like myself, but I snap out of those pretty quickly. Eating disorders? Well…I mean I eat a lot when I get depressed but I d make myself throw-up or anything like that…"

England shrugged. "I honestly don't recall who my father is. I only remember Scotland taking care of me and I know for damn sure that he's my brother, not my father."

 _From: LunaTheBlackWolf_

 _Fair warning, I'm a HUGE fan. So expect a lot of questions lol. I'll try to keep this kinda short_

 _America:_  
 _\- What's Louisiana like? I remembered someone mentioning Kentucky, so now I'm curious to see what my home state is like :)_  
 _\- Do you like country music? If so, who is your favorite artist or band?_

 _Britain:_  
 _\- First off, just wanna say love ya! You're my third favorite character (also #3 on my Hottest Country list), and I just think you're awesome! (suck it up, Prussia)_  
 _\- If you knew that he would later on become independent, would you have treated America differently before the Revolutionary War?_

 _France:_  
 _\- Je t'aime! You're my fourth favorite and #2 on my Hottest list ;) Not quite #1, sorry lol. I love your charisma and how easy you seem to piss off Britain XD I swear, you two bickering is the funniest thing ever!_  
 _\- I plan to one day explore all of Europe. When I arrive in France, what places would you recommend I visit first? I've seen many pictures and videos in my French class, but I wanna hear from you personally :D Is it as beautiful as many people say it is?_  
 _\- And just for the heck of it, what's your favorite romance novel (erotica included lol)?_

 _China:_  
 _\- Is everything made in China? (definintly a bad joke, but I couldn't help myself XD)_

 _Russia:_  
 _\- You're without-a-doubt #1 on both my favorite and Hottest lists, so lots of love from me to you! Hug, pretty please?_  
 _\- I also plan on visiting your country one day :) Same as France, where are some good places to go? Moscow? St Petersburg?_  
 _\- Out of curiosity, I once looked up different types of art from around the world. And I gotta admit, yours is all very interesting :) Are you a painter? I'm an artist myself, and overall my favorite is sculpting!_  
 _\- What was it like growing up the way you did? From what I've gathered, you seemed very lonely and miserable :( Do you have any good memories? I'll gladly be your best friend, if you're still accepting applications? Lol_  
 _\- How badly did the aftermath of the end of the Romanovs affect you? As the fandom says, you and Anastasia were very close..._  
 _\- This is for a fanfiction I plan on writing: If someone got up in your face (specifically a girl) and told you to back the Hell off, and she is not at all intimidated, what would your reaction be?_  
 _\- And just for the heck of it: I absolutely adore your eye color! They're so pretty! I mean sure, I know other countries have the same color. But something about yours are just lucent X) More love from me!_

 _Hungary:_  
 _-Are you more partial to a gun, or bow and arrow? If the bow, you and me gotta go to a shooting range sometime! :D_

 _Prussia:_  
 _-I'm sure this may be a painful subject for you, but have you ever wondered why you haven't disappeared after the Berlin Wall was taken down? Since you're technically no longer a country? My personal theory is that it has something to do with your blood relation to Germany. Since you're still technically unofficially East Germany, maybe that's why you're still here? :) As long as Germany is around, so are you!_  
 _\- What was going through your head when you learned Hungary was a girl?_

 _Poland:_  
 _\- I'm not much into fashion, but I am curious. I have grey eyes, so what colors would go best with them? I'm kinda tomboyish, and I loathe wearing dresses or skirts._

 _Iceland:_  
 _\- You're my best friend's favorite character, and she wanted to know if she could get a hug :)_

 _Ukraine:_  
 _\- Before Russia and Belarus, what was life like for you?_

 _Everyone:_  
 _\- Have any of the rest of you ever gotten emotionally involved with humans? France, Russia, and America did, and they suffered for it. Have any of you had the same happen?_  
 _\- This is for the boys: What if one day you all discovered that you had fathered half-immortal children with humans due to careless affairs? What would your reaction be, and how would you go from there?_

 _I think that's about it for now Lol. Again, love all of you! Ciao! Au revoir! Adios! Do svidaniya! Laters!_

America grinned. "Louisiana is a great person actually! She's a bit creep since she's into voodoo and stuff…She can very easily kick someone's ass, and the fact that she is a personified state makes her even stronger! Despite that though, she is very caring. Almost like a mother actually! She loves eating food all the time like I do, and she definitely knows how to have a good time and party. I kind of took her brother Mississippi away at some point, and she got real pissed off at me for that, so I'm kind of intimidated by her because of her strength." America laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"Of course I love country music! I can't decide between Tim McGraw, Blake Shelton or Carrie Underwood since they're all really good!"

England smiled. "Thank you love, that's very kind of you. With that question, I think I would have gone about the same way. I just wanted him to come back home. Honestly if I knew that he was going to succeed, I would have tried harder to beat him during the War."

France winked with a grin. "Je t'aime aussi ma cherie~! Merci, and only number two~? I wonder who number one is on that hot list of yours! Thank you my dear for those lovely compliments, and I'm glad we amuse you~ Oh! I recommend of course, seeing the Eiffel Tower and going all the away to the top! You can see all of my country from up there~ The beautiful Notre Dame, and the Arc de Triomphe are wonderful places as well. If you love creepy things then the Catacombs of Paris are interesting, and for art I would visit The Louvre~ Of course all the food is good in Paris, so any restaurant is going to taste amazing! My favorite romance novel hm? All though I hate to say it because it's from England, Romeo and Juliet is such a bittersweet romance story~ Erotica novel would have to be either _The Sexual Life of Catherine M._ by Catherine Miller, or _Bad Behavior_ by Mary Gaitskill~"

China rolled his eyes with a small smile. "It seems like it aru."

Russia smiled sweetly and hugged you tightly, not letting go for a few minutes before sitting back down. "Thank you~ Yes those two places are amazing to see in person, but I would also recommend Suzdal because of the beautiful buildings and architecture, Yakutsk because of the theatre and ballet, and Samara! There's many other places since my country is very large, but it's a start. Thank you! I don't paint myself, but I o appreciate the artwork my people have created. You sculpt? Impressive, I've heard that it's very hard to do."

Russia frowned at the next question. "It was very lonely. Although I had my two sisters, nobody wanted to be my friend unfortunately. Especially with the Nordics and Prussia attacking me all the time, it wasn't a fun childhood I guess…And sure! I love making new friends~"

Russia winced. "Yes, Anastasia was very special to me and she understood me like nobody else…They were like family to me, and I made sure to take very good care of them. They all understood me and like me, however not as much as Anastasia…She was very caring and sweet, and their deaths broke my heart and made me very sad for a long time. I think I would just stare at them and smile, because what else am I supposed to do? I would never hit a woman unless I had a very good reason to, or they hit me first. Humans don't really intimidate me so it wouldn't really scare me or affect me. Thank you very much! A lot of people tell me my eyes are kind of creepy, so it's nice to hear you say that about them~!"

Hungary thought for a moment before grinning to herself. "I don't mind guns, but I did use a bow and arrow when I was younger so they feel more familiar to me. Sure let's go~!"

Prussia frowned and looked at Germany, who was also frowning. "I've thought about it before yeah, but I honestly have no clue why I'm here. I mean Rome, the most powerful empire to ever exist disappeared, so why haven't I? It's weird to be honest with you…"

He chuckled and grinned afterward. "That's a pretty good theory actually, but who knows. Either way I'm still alive and I don't plan on dying any time soon. If it if my brother keeping me alive, then he better keep fighting and not die!" Germany rolled his eyes with a slight smile.

Hungary rolled her eyes at the next question and Prussia laughed nervously. "I was kind of shocked because SHE LOOKED JUST LIKE A DUDE BEFOREHAND! And I guess it kind of made sense, since he did look kind of girlish…" Hungary hit him with her frying pan and Prussia winced, rubbing his head. "OWWW!" All she did was smirk at him.

Poland thought for a few moments before snapping his fingers. "Okay so you hate dresses right? Well you can still add color to bring the grey in your eyes out and still keep your tomboyish look! Black would definitely help bring out those beautiful gray eyes of yours, and usually gray eyes have blue or green hues. So if there are blue hues with the gray, then any kinds of orange would look good. If you have green hues, then purple works well~! SO basically, black, orange and purple would help."

Iceland smile slightly and hugged her gently before sitting down and looking around awkwardly.

Ukraine frowned slightly before smiling again. "I remember being with my mother all the time…After a while, she just…Disappeared like Rome did. I remember being very lonely since there were no other kids around where I lived, and I tried my best to care for my people."

France, Russia and America all looked down with similar frowns, while some of the nations looked down as well. Prussia, England, Italy, Romano, and Austria all raised their hands, the rest of the countries looked at them curiously. Prussia sighed and rubbed the back of his neck sadly. "I'm pretty sure most of you know this, but I got really close to a man I like to call Old Fritz. He watched over me a lot and I got too close to him…Before I knew it, I was at his funeral wondering what the hell happened…He was almost like a fatherly figure to me…He was a really awesome king and leader basically." Prussia trailed off, looking down sadly while Germany patted his arm in support.

England frowned deeply. "Queen Victoria was someone who I became very attached to…She was very kind to me and understood what I was going through as a country. I talked to her about everything that I had been through, and I loved her dearly. Not in a romantic way, but she was a very special friend to me at the time. I treasured each day we got to spend together, and she knew all my secrets along with my fears. Before I knew it, she had died…It broke my very being to see her being lowered into the ground with all her family around her…"

Italy smiled sadly before speaking. "I know he wasn't a human, but he made me feel like a human so I feel like I should talk about him…Holy Rome was my first love as you all know, and he made me feel so important and special…We would talk all the time and paint pictures together. I loved him very much, and he loved me…Then he went off to war and I never saw him again. I think getting close to him was the biggest mistake I ever made…"

Romano held his brother's hand and leaned back in his chair before talking. "He hasn't died yet, but I know he will soon. See, I've gotten really close to our current pope. He told me that God still loved me and hadn't abandoned me like I thought. I've pretty much told him everything there is to know about me, and he forgave all my sins…Said that God would too if I asked for forgiveness. He restored my faith basically, and I know that when he dies…It'll kick my ass to the ground and I'll be crying at that point. I don't think I'm ready for it to be honest, but it's not like I can make him live forever…"

Austria frowned a little and looked back at his piano before sighing. "I got close to two people…Bach and Beethoven. They were brilliant pianists and broke all the rules that were in their time when it came to music. They taught me all that they knew, and I helped them with their music. I told them that their music would make a difference in the world, and that everyone would know their names someday…Guess I was right." Austria finished, smiling sadly.

Everyone else besides America said that they had no clue what they would do. "Dude, I have 50 kids. So I've already hopped on that train." All the nations spit out whatever they were eating or drinking. "HOW THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU HAVE 50 KIDS?!" England yelled, the rest of the countries staring curiously. America grinned proudly. "All of my 50 states are personified~! I visit them all the time and take care of all of them!" Finland muttered 'Oh my God' while the rest of them stared at America in shock.

 _From: MoonLightShadowNight123_

 _Hm…_

 _Hm…_

 _Hm…_

 _I feel tired…but I can't sleep…and I feel depressed…_

 _Welp_

 _Everyone: Have any of you watched Miraculous Ladybug? I think France knows because it's french. Chat Noir reminds me so much of France to be honest._

 _South Korea: Okay,I blame you for making me watch Korean dramas. And my mom is watching them right now(the one she is watching is called Misaeng or something)_

 _England: Liverpool or Manchester?(Liverpool for me)_

 _Allies &Axis: Do you know,when my mom orders dumplings I usually have five fried and three steam because it reminded me of you guys?_

 _Canada: Ever heard of Canadian Please? And,can you tell me about Canada?_

 _Female Nations: Ever watched Grey's Anatomy?_

 _Wy: Do you,perhaps,like Sealand?_

 _Seborga: Hey,wanna hang out sometime?_

 _China: Give meh dumplings. Also,I don't think Chinatowns are bad. They are all over the world because they have good business._

 _Kugelmugel: You like arts,I like arts,wanna go to an art gallery sometime?_

 _Rest of micronations: Can a man get pregnant?_

 _Estonia: You have a tumblr account? Can I follow you?_

 _Iceland: You know…I don't think I have tasted licorice before…can I have one?_

 _Hong Kong: My friend bought a pen for $10,why is that?_

 _Everyone: You know,you can call me MoonLight,if you want(this goes for the authir too [])_

 _Hungary: I have an armada of ships,wanna check it out?_

 _Japan: Can I…um…get a hug? It's okay if you say no…_

 _AAAAAAAAAH! LOW BATTERY!_

 _WELP,GOTTA GO!_

Everyone but France and Japan were kind of confused, having never heard of the show before. "Oi, I've watched it~!" Japan nodded. "Hai, so have I. It's interesting…"

South Korea just grinned, standing up and bowing. "You're welcome. That one's really good actually!"

England shrugged. "Either one to be honest. I prefer London over those two places, but they're both nice."

All of the Axis and Allies either rolled their eyes, or thought it was the cutest thing ever!

Canada grinned and nodded. "I have that song on my phone actually…And sure I can! Well for one, my country is the second largest country next to Russia so that's pretty cool in my opinion. It's pretty much cold here 24/7 so sorry for that, but the snow is really pretty! Everyone is polite here, and fights rarely happen to be honest. We have a pretty good economy too, and our government is fair. I'm the most educated country in the world apparently, which is never a bad thing! Of course we have freedom of religion, and ACTUALLY MEAN IT. We have free health care, gun control, and same sex marriage has been legal for a long while. Our music is pretty popular, and the food is really good here! We are the home of original maple syrup and home of the Maple Leaf!"

All of the female nations nodded, having already watched all the seasons of the TV show.

Wy blushed and looked at Sealand awkwardly. "I know I like him as a friend, but the other thing? I don't exactly know…" Sealand blushed a little as well and looked away the same time that Wy did.

Seborga nodded with a grin, winking as well. "Sure!"

China laughed a little, handing you a plate of them. "Here you go! Finally someone who agrees with me! They make good money aru."

Kugelmugel looked up from drawing and nodded shyly. "Sure…"

All of the micronatinos laughed/giggled and shook their heads. "No of course not! We may be young but we all know how that works." They said, still laughing about it.

Estonia nodded. "Of course I do! And sure, you can follow it. Just type in Estonia and I'm pretty sure you'll find me."

Iceland's eyes widened and he grabbed several pieces of different flavors, handing them all to you. "How have you lived this long without trying some?" He muttered, returning to his seat.

Hong Kong shrugged. "Where did she buy the pen? It seems kind of expensive for just an ordinary pen…"

Everyone nodded, and tested the name out.

Hungary grinned widely. "YES LET'S GO CHECK IT OUT!"

Japan smiled kindly and hugged you gently before sitting back down in his chair.

(FEEL BETTER~!) Italy stood up on a chair and waved. "Until next time~!"

 **AN: Thank so much for the reviews! Until the next chapter in this, my other stories, or something new, Peace!**

 **~HetaliaAndSpamanoFangirl**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Hey guys~! Back again with another chapter because I wanted to~! Thanks for all the reviews, and if you haven't already, go check out my other story La Bella Madre Italian! I just updated it and it's not as good as Besame Mucho of course, but I think I'm doing well on it**

 **Disclaimer: I OWN NADA. I AM BROKE. I DON'T HAVE MONEY TO DEFEND MYSELF IN COURT IF YOU SUE ME.**

Since France's phone died, it was up to England to sacrifice his. So ignoring the French laugh beside him as he pulled out his phone with a Doctor Who case, he sat it on the table. "Oh shut it you frog."

 _From: camry72_

 _Hungary, I hope you took a picture of Sweden's and Finland's little kiss on the cheek. I would like a copy!_

 _I feel like Switzerland and Austria need more love._

 _Why are you two so frugal?_

 _Everyone. Who is the cheapskate between the Switzerland and Austria?_

 _Vash, you seem to care about Austria. I mean it was just your bosses who separated the two of you. So why the awkwardness?_

 _Austria how many marriages have you had? With whom_

 _Hungary have you ever shipped Austria with another man? How do you feel about Edelweiss pairing (SwIssAus)? It's right up there for me with FRUK, USUK, GERITA and PRUSSCAN._

 _Please don't shoot me Switzerland! Okay. I've seen all the micronations and while many look like the nation who cared for them why does Kugelmugel look so much like it could be could be Austria and Switzerland's love child? I mean Austria's eyes, ahoge and mole? And talents for the arts. Switzerland's hair, face and demeanor? I feel like Switzy is the mom too. A DNA test will suffice. I think you're an Aunt, Lietchenstein._

 _I hope,I didn't crush you're innocence with the awkwardness of these questions Kugelmugel. But the public must know! So that these questions may be laid to rest._

 _For fanfic reading nations:  
Have you read "Switzy's Little Edelweiss" by 67OtakuGirl24X3? I thought it was cute and pretty realistic. Whether or not nations or even male nations can get pregnant they made you the mum Switzerland meaning Austria the father. I always assume you would be top. Teeheehee._

Turkey, you look awesome without the mask! Greece, I love kitties I wish I could get them to follow me like you do. I only got one to follow me. That is without the promise of food I've had 6 follow me with intentions of knocking me over for food.

Hungary grinned and winked slyly, holding up her camera. "I'll send you one ASAP~!"

Austria and Switzerland shrugged. "He's so prissy and annoying, always getting into random fights!" Switzerland commented, pointing towards Austria. He scoffed. "At least I'm not scared to get into fights! You just continue to stay neutral." "I think it's just because they see most things differently." Hungary commented lightly, smiling at the two.

Most of them said Switzerland since Austria did spend money on sheet music, piano tunings, and anything related to music that he needed.

Switzerland rubbed the back of his neck unsurely. "That was when we were kids. We haven't hung out in so long…So it's just gotten awkward. I don't really know why, it just has."

Austria sighed. "Too many too count. Let's see…Hungary and Spain were my longest marriages, and too be quite honest I don't remember the rest." Hungary and Spain waved to Austria, Romano and Austria rolling their eyes.

Hungary grinned. "At one point or another I did ship him with Spain, but then little Romano came along and grew up and took his place~ Then I shipped him with Prussia! But him and Switzerland? That actually sounds really adorable! And such a cute ship name too!"

Switzerland blushed slightly and looked at the micro-nation, seeing the similar features. "But how the hell did that happen? We weren't together in the first place so how did we have a kid? AND WE ARE BOTH MEN!" Austria nodded. "Exactly. It's impossible for any man to become pregnant in the first place, not to mention that we've never actually done anything together."

Switzerland spit out his water. "I WOULD NOT BE THE MOM! I am a MAN." Austria chuckled lightly while the other glared. Lichtenstein brightened up immensely. "Really~? I've always wanted to be an aunt!" Switzerland sighed and placed his head on the meeting table, nodding when his sister asked is he was alright.

Kugelmugel nodded shyly, not saying anything.

Japan and France nodded upon hearing the fanfic name. "Hai, I've read it. It's quite adorable." France swooned. "Oui~! It's so cute!" Switzerland blushed again and kept his head on the table, ignoring the urge to bang it against the hard surface. Austria couldn't stop chuckling at the whole ordeal. It was hilarious after all.

Turkey grinned. "Thank you!"

Greece yawned and smiled slightly. "I honestly don't know why they follow me either…But I don't question it…At least they follow you…"

 _From: AllHellBrokeLoose666_

 _Hey you all! I just want to hug all of you_ _  
_ _I have a couple of questions for you guys._ _  
_ _To Germany and Prussia: What was it like after WW2? You were occupied territory of France, England, America and Russia. Does that mean you lived with them under one roof (until 1961) or stayed some time with each of them, and how did the four treat you?_ _  
_ _To all: Do you actually have capitals? If yes, what are they like? I headcanon Berlin is pretty crazy since she (in my mind they're all reverse gender) was ripped into East and West for example._ _  
_ _To Austria, you express anger through Chopin. What about your other emotions?_ _  
_ _To Germany, have you ever come home hoarse after a World Meeting because you yelled too much? I suggest buying a megaphone if you have._ _  
_ _Italy Brothers: Is it just you three or do you have someone representing the Vatican in your family or does one of you represent it, if the latter, what is Pope Francis like as a boss? Romano and Italy, do you live together or in Rome and Venice?_ _  
_ _To China and Japan, where did Japan learn how to read the mood (or was he born with this hobby?) and what was China's reaction?_ _  
_ _The Netherlands, have you ever been to rehab or has anyone suggested you do so?_ _  
_ _That's all for now, have a nice day and go do something nice. The weather is great, summer's almost here!_

Germany and Prussia both winced at the question, not exactly comfortable at the line of questioning. "It was…awful after the war." Germany muttered, Prussia nodding. "Yeah. Everyone would stare at us like we were some kind of monsters…" The two brothers nodded almost simultaneously. "We kind of moved back and forth depending on how much they could deal with us being under the same rough as them…" Germany said, looking to his brother to explain the rest.

"We didn't stay very long with America since he didn't really like us at the time, staying with Russia was horrible-Just being honest here Russia-England tolerated us for a long time surprisingly, and then we stayed with France for the rest of the time since he's my best friend besides Spain." Prussia sighed, finishing.

"America didn't treat us too kindly. He wouldn't fight us or anything but he barely talked to us at all. Russia threatened us a lot-Not with words but you could just TELL that he wanted to hit us or something and don't even get me started on Belarus- England kind of just ignored us most of the time but he did talk to us ever now and then to see if we were doing okay…Then France acted like nothing happened thankfully." Germany finished, America giving the two brothers an apologetic glance.

They all answered that yes, their capitals were personified. Prussia rubbed the back of his head with a small smile. "Well…Berlin kind of has a split personality in a way. One, because of what happened when me and my brother were separated, and two, because of all the shit that happened to her during the wars…"

Austria shrugged and looked at his piano. "Whatever comes to my mind really."

Germany nodded. "I used to, but now I'm so used to yelling at meetings that it doesn't really hurt anymore. I would buy one, but I'm afraid that my brother will take it and use it in a non-responsible manner." Prussia whined, saying that his brother was so 'un-awesome' for saying that.

Seborga, Italy and Romano looked at each other, the two brothers looking at Romano to answer the first question since he knew the most about this kind of thing. Romano sat back in his chair and answered. "Well none of us represents it, so yeah Pope Francis is our boss pretty much when it comes to religious aspects. He's pretty nice actually, I've talked to him a lot. He's way more forgiving and less strict then the last pope I'll say that much. As for the other question, even though me and my fratello are one country, we are still governed separately so we live in separate houses. I live in Rome while he has a house in Venice." Italy interrupted quickly. "But we still visit each other a lot!"

Japan shrugged, looking at China. "I think it just came naturally to me…" China nodded. "Yes, it was like he was born with it aru…I was kind of shocked at first but only because he was so young. After a while I got used to it."

Netherlands rolled his eyes and nodded his head. "My sister and Spain have suggested it to me, but I think I'm fine so I chose not to go."

 _From: ShadowPoisonCrystal_

 _Alright! I'm back and let me say that this will be interesting._

 _To Prussia: Dude, you deserve the title of awesome after that announcement! I don't think anyone will forget Canada after that!_  
 _To Scotland: Your mother would be ashamed! Treating England the way you did when he was a kid! I understand that you were close to Britannia, but still! He is your flesh and blood! Ever hear the saying ' Blood is thicker than water'_  
 _To Everyone: Okay, I have a headcannon where the Ancient nations ( or your parents/grandparents) gave a small part of themselves to their kids and live on through them. They may not have a physical form, or a spiritual form, but they still watch over you guys and protect you all._  
 _To Hong Kong: Why you hate China? He is awesome!_  
 _To Taiwan: You have my support! Go get your man!_  
 _To Italy: ( bows to him ) I am so sorry! I didn't mean to cause you pain by asking Prussia what West was like as a kid!_  
 _To Germany and Prussia: You Germans really know how to make cookies... Dang they are so good! ( I've never actually been to Germany, but I have tasted a few German treats from Aldi.)_  
 _To America: Are your states personified? If so, awesome! If not, be thankful._  
 _To France: What were Birdie and Seychelles like as kids?_  
 _To Cuba: ( glares ) Hurt Canada again, and your gonna be in for a bad time buddy._  
 _To England and Scotland: Interesting fact and confirmed by my mother, grandfather, and great grandfather: I am the descendent of William Wallace, and I was born near London. XD_  
 _Well, see you all next time!_

Prussia grinned and mockingly bowed. "I know right?! And people question my awesomeness…HAH!"

Scotland rolled his eyes and looked at England. "Look, I was trying to teach him that the world can be harsh and cruel whether you like it or not. Besides, my mother did the same when I was little. I know the saying, that's why I was strict and it's not like I hit him or anything." England nodded. "That's true. He didn't hit me or abuse me, however he was pretty strict…"

All the nations (except for Romano, Norway, Iceland and the Netherlands because they didn't really smile much anyway) smiled at this head cannon, liking it.

China frowned and looked at Hong Kong, wanting an answer to that as well. Hong Kong shrugged. "It's not like I hate him, but we have very different opinions about things. So that kind of creates huge conflict." China nodded, agreeing that they have extremely different opinions and views on certain subjects.

Taiwan giggled, holding a thumbs up in the air. "Thank you~!"

Italy got you off of the ground and hugged you quickly. "Don't apologize it's okay! I'm over it now so don't worry~"

Prussia grinned while Germany smiled a little. "Danke.-" "DANKE YOU AWESOME PERSON!"

America grinned and nodded his head. "Yep all 50 of them! I visit them all the time and they're like my kids at this point."

France practically swooned at this question, hugging Canada and Seychelles to him. "They were so adorable and sweet~! Seychelles was a little clumsy but she had such a big heart~ Always wanting to be by the ocean and singing and dancing! IT WAS SO CUTE! And my little Canada was adorable too~ He was such a shy thing, more shy than he is now! He always insisted that I put maple syrup on everything he eats, and always ran around when I was home." Seychelles laughed and hugged France and Canada, the other smiling a little.

Cuba put his hands up in surrender. "Sorry! But he and America look so alike so it's confusing." Canada and America both rolled their eyes at this.

England smiled while Scotland raised an eyebrow. "Interesting!"

 _From: W. Summer_

 _HI! And sorry for the creepy question last chapter..._ _  
_ _anyways_ _  
_ _America-Apple pie or Ice cream?_ _  
_ _Also you remind me of a puppy. How do you feel about that._ _  
_ _Canada and Japan-Have you ever bumped into a wall or a pole and just said sorry on reflex? It happens to me more often than I care to admit..._ _  
_ _Germany- As of today I'm officially the same height as you! (5'11) Which is kinda weird because I'm a girl,and 13. My brother likes to say I should be a MMA fighter when I grow up.(But I like my teeth.)_ _  
_ _Japan- what would the G-8 be as pokemon? I have a few ideas-_ _  
_ _America-a Growlithe ( I told you he reminds me of a puppy.) or maby a Pikachu_ _  
_ _Russia-Cinccino (You cannot deny the resemblance.)_ _  
_ _Canada-He kinda looks like a Teddiursa to me.._ _  
_ _and thats all my Ideas._ _  
_ _England-are you 100% out of that take-over-the-world faze?_ _  
_ _(that question was a joke but don't tell England until he answers.)_

America looked conflicted for a few minutes before snapping his fingers and grinning. "ICE-CREAM ON APPLE PIE MAN! And I like puppies so it's cool."

Canada and Japan both nodded, having an embarrassed look on their faces. "Unfortunately yeah…It's a habit sadly." Canada muttered, shrinking in his seat a little. "Hai. It's something I don't care to admit." Japan mumbled, not looking at anyone.

Germany chuckled. "That's not a bad thing. Even if you're a girl, it just makes you more like a badass soldier."

Japan nodded at all the following ideas, thinking of the pokemon for the rest. "Well…Italy would be Chillarmy, Germany would be Houndour, I think maybe I would be Gothitelle…? Prussia would be Gengar, America as you said would be Growlithe. Russia would be Cinccino or maybe Amaura, Canada could be Teddiursa or Glaceon, France would be Lilligant, and then England would be Bulbasar…These are just guesses for now so if I'm incorrect then I apologize."

England rolled his eyes. "For now anyway."

 _From: midnight strikes2003_

 _MUAHAHA I AM BACK HETALIANS! More awkward awesomeness os here!  
Japan: I just started watching the anime Fairy Tail... Who reminds you most of Erza, Gray, Natsu, Lucy, And Happy?  
Shoves Iggy in closet  
Sorry all I had to do that.  
Everyone: HAVES YOU SEEN ASDF?IF SO WOULD YOU BELIEVES IT IS BRITISH?! ERMERGRD!  
Lets Iggy out  
Sorry Iggy... It was for the sake of your pride.  
Canada America and the Italys: I LOVE YOU GUYS YOU ARE MY FAVORITES AHHH!*Fangirl hugs;)*  
Romano Italy and America: I cosplay you three. Any tips on how to get your personality? And also, Do you find it strange that I cos you?  
China: Do cook with your(amazing) Wok, or do you just hit people?(same with Hungary and her fring pan of doom.)  
England: How's your magical friends? My fairy Laoni says Hi!  
France: You have one shot... Make out with any nation you want!  
Italy: HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU DEFEAT TURKEY?!  
Romano: Who the fuck taught you the fine art of the swear? It is something I to have mastered...  
Germany: Cn you teach me how to bake?  
Prussia: You are awesome... BUT NOT AS AWESOME AS THE HERO! HAHAHAHA!  
Americ: Sorry for tossing you under the bus. not. It was fun.  
Everybody: Prank war!  
Plays nyan cat on a ten jour loop and runs away laughing  
See you again! MUAHAHHAHA!_

Japan thought for a moment before shaking his head. "I would have to think more about this since we're dealing with characters this time…With pokemon it's just a type and based on looks but these characters from Fairy Tail have personalities so I don't want to disrespect anyone." (I HAVE NOT WATCHED IT YET. YES I KNOW I AM A DISGRACE TO THE ANIME FANDOM EXCUSE ME WHILE I GO HIDE IN A CORNER.)

England yelped and banged against the closet door. "LET ME OUT YOU SCOUNDRAL!" America raised his hand and laughed at the reference. "YES!" England scowled when you let him out, sitting down. "What in the world was that about?!"

Canada, Italy and America smiled widely and hugged you back tightly. Romano eventually hugged you back, but ran to his seat soon after. America and Italy grinned while Romano shrugged. "Aw that's so nice of you~! And to get my personality, make sure you know all kinds of pasta, be as positive as possible, and keep smiling!" Italy commented.

"Thanks dude! I think it's awesome that you cosplay me, and just keep a grin on your face, love food, and make sure everyone knows that YOU ARE THE HERO!"

Romano rolled his eyes. "Grazie I guess. I don't think it's weird compared to what I've seen other fans do, and to get my personality down? Just don't take anyone's bullshit, if someone tries to do something idiotic, ignore them, and I think you can get the rest down by my reactions to different shit."

England smiled. "They're doing good thank you for asking! Oh tell him or her I said hello."

France grinned and looked at England, who shrieked and hid under the table. "Now c'mon Angleterre~ Come to big brother France!" England went under the table as much as he could, trying to get away from him. "HELL NO!" France chuckled and dragged England out from under the table, dragging him into the closet. "NO LET ME GO YOU BLOODY IDIOT! YOU FROG! LET ME GO!" France continued to laugh his pervy laugh and dragged him inside the closet, ignoring the pictures that were clearly being take by Japan and Hungary.

"Hungary-san, did you put cameras in there?" Hungary nodded, wiping some blood away from her nose. "Yep~!" A few minutes later, all you could hear was silence from inside the closet. A few more minutes later, there was the sound of someone being knocked out, and a laugh from England. "HAH! That should teach you not to make out with someone without their permission!"

He then came out of the closet (Pffff-) and sat down, wiping his lips. "Ugh I can't get that frog's taste off my lips!" Hungary wiggled her eyebrows, Japan whispering to her to send her copies of the pictures that were taken. France did NOT come out, and everyone assumed that England had knocked him out. Hard.

Italy laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Hehe, I think I was just really mad and that took over…"

Romano smirked. "I taught myself."

Germany smiled slightly. "Sure, as long as you're willing to follow instructions."

Prussia gasped and pointed at America. "HOW IS HE MORE AWESOME THAN ME? I AM AWESOMENESS ITSELF!" America laughed loudly. "It's no problem man."

Seborga smirked and pressed a button, having already prepared for this. Hundreds of pies and confetti fell from the ceiling, covering the nations with pie filling, whip cream and paper. Romano and Poland practically screamed, their outfits ruined. About an hour later (making Seborga clean up), everything was okay again.

 _From: Mariecathemagnetacrazedgirl8_

 _Hello, it's guest888!_

 _America: Liar! Also since I'm moving there, what's it like in Oregon?_

 _To Kentucky: I guess your a nice guy, but your people sometimes don't give you a good representation._

 _Russia: Yay!_

 _France: Gives him a cookie* What is your opinion on the pedobear?_

 _China: Why do you try to sell snacks at meetings. Also, what is your opinion on Russia?_

 _Italy: why are your eyes always closed?_

 _Japan and Greece: Can you dress up as cats?_

 _I shall see you around!_

America pouted. "I'm not lying I swear! And Oregon? It's pretty nice, the sights are pretty breath-taking actually! Farmer's markets are pretty much everywhere, and overall it's awesome! Don't worry, you'll like it there. I'll tell Kentucky you said that. His people aren't the greatest unfortunately, but the state itself is freaking awesome and nice. Plus, he's like my kid so how couldn't he be awesome?"

Russia smiled.

France took the cookie, chewing away at it as he frowned. "I think the bear itself is pretty cute, but I don't like what it represents…"

China shrugged. "Well for one, I makes good money. And secondly, you never know! Someone might be hungry aru. Russia? He's pretty innocent yet terrifying at first glance, but he's not all bad. Besides, I helped raise him so that should tell you something." Russia smiled at China, the other smiling in return.

Italy shrugged. "I don't really know to be honest~ I think it's just a habit."

Greece woke up instantly and grabbed Japan, ignoring his protests and dragged him to the closet so they could dress up. "W-Wait Greece-san please wait a minute-" A few minutes later, Greece walked out of the closet proudly with brown cat ears, a tail waving behind him, and dressed in a tannish cat suit. Japan eventually followed him, hanging his head down and sitting in his seat. He had black cat ears, and because he refused to wear the suit, he only had a little black tail sticking out of his tuxedo he had worn for the meeting.

 _From: Mariecathemagnetacrazedgirl8_

 _England: Favorite doctor? ( Mine is David Tennant/10th doctor)_

 _Canada: Do you forgive Justin Beiber?_

 _England: Have you ever poisoned someone with your cooking?_

 _Germany: Opinions on g8 plus Greece and Canada?_

 _Italy: Has the Loch Ness monster ever ask you for tree-fiddy? ($3.50)_

 _Everyone else:has the Loch Ness monster ever bother you?_

 _Russia: Favorite food?_

England grinned. "That's actually my favorite doctor as well~"

Canada put his head on the meeting table and muttered. "Kind of. He's matured thank god but still…"

England scoffed and his eyes widened. "Of course not! I would never do such a thing."

Germany sighed, and looked at them all with a small smile. "Some of them are good leaders, while the others are good followers. Others can be idiots sometimes, but overall I wouldn't want to work with anyone else. Greece and Canada are good people an should be able to express their opinions on different matters at hand."

Italy looked slightly confused. "No…Although Scotland mentioned that at some point too actually."

Everyone else besides Scotland. Ireland, Wales and England shook their heads, not even believing he existed. Scotland rolled his eyes. "He's loud. Wakes me up all the damn time…" England snorted. "He's never bothered me since I've never really seen him in person, but I do believe in him." Ireland laughed. "He's a bit loud, but besides that I've never had a problem with him. However, he does try to take my gold sometimes…" Wales smiled widely. "He's a very nice creature actually!"

Russia thought for a moment before snapping his fingers. "Borsch is really good~"

 _From: Roseza_

 _Hi :D_

 _America: what do you think of the musical Hamilton (It's awesomer than Prussia And the battle starts at dawn Prussia :3)_

 _To Switzerland ( to my earlier question for your sister) what do you think it looks pretty doesn't :3_

 _France: Ever been to the ouran host club :3_

 _Japan: What anime are you most proud of and least proud of_

 _Greece: how many cats do you have and what is your favorite Nekotaila moment_

 _All nations: How Do you deal with tragic accidents and bad stuff happening like how do you move on and dose it hurt you like pain in any way_

 _Sorry for ending with a sad note have a good day :D_

America grinned. "It's freaking awesome!"

Prussia laughed and stood on the meeting table. "BRING IT ON!"

Switzerland only nodded, not saying anything.

France gasped and smiled. "I wish! I've been to regular host clubs before however and let me tell you, big brother France was NOT disappointed."

Japan held his head as he thought. "That's…a hard question. There are many good anime that have amazing stories with beautiful characters…I don't think I can answer that…"

Greece yawned and smiled slightly. "I think I have 50 cats at my house at the moment…Others just follow me around. I would adopt them if I had more room…Maybe I can get another house just for them…? My favorite Nekotalia moment is when I got to be a cat…It was amazing…"

All the nations frowned and looked down, Romano deciding to answer for all of them. "See, being a country…You have no other choice then to accept that it happened and move on. You can't get depressed because your people need you, so to be honest, none of us truly move on from horrible events. I know that the World Wars are still an extremely sensitive topic for all of us even though years have passed. Don't even mention 9/11 to America because he might start crying. We kind of just…Have to forgive and forget basically. If an event happens and it's huge, then yes it affects us physically. We nations have many scars from the wars and battles in our lives. But even if something happens and it's not that big, it still hurts us. It may not leave a scar or a bruise, but you can still feel the pain that something awful happened, especially is people died…That's when it hits you really fucking hard."

 _From: Anon_

 _England: What is your relationship with the Royal Family? Do you like Prince George and Princess Charlotte? (The kids of Prince and Princess William and Kate)  
Belarus: Has it ever occurred to you that if you tried to talk to your brother like a normal person and just make a casual conversation instead of trying to marry him, you might have a better chance with him?_

England smiled thoughtfully. "I have a pretty good relationship with all of them, since it's my job to tell them important manners and to serve them in the best way I can. Prince George and Princess Charlotte are angels in my opinion, and I think it will be interesting to see how they grow up and what they are like when they are older."

Belarus rolled her eyes and nodded. "Yes I'm aware of that fact. I've tried this method already, but he was still scared of me."

Italy stood on his chair and waved with a smile. "Until next time~!"

 **AN: OKAY SO I HAVE ONE REQUEST FOR YOU ALL. I'll answer everything else that has already been commented so don't worry about that, HOWEVER. Only 8 questions per review from now on okay? It'll make this go a lot faster and I want to be able to answer your questions. But when I have a LONG list of questions to answer, that's going to take some time. That's why I only answer like 6 or 7 questions per chapter because it's SO MUCH. By the way, please on't feel guilty or anything like that. It's my fault for not putting restrictions. Just please only 8 questions maximum per review alright? Thank you guys! Until the next chapter in this, my other stories or something new, Peace!**

 **~HetaliaAndSpamanoFangirl**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Hello~ Okay so here is another update! Sorry if I don't do a lot of questions in this one, I'm not feeling so great emotionally so yeah...ANYWAY HERE WE GO AND REMEMBER, ONLY 8 QUESTIONS PER REVIEW PLEEEAAASSSEEE~!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything so please don't sue me!**

 **China decided to bring his phone out and use it, and ignored the fact that Russia wouldn't stop smiling at the phone cover. (It was covered with pandas…IT'S MANLY OKAY?!)**

 ** _From: HistoryisDepress_**

 _I'm sorry if I hit a couple of sensitive topics, but:_ _  
_ _Japan: how do you feel about Pearl Harbor, the Death Railway, the "comfort women," the Nanking massacre? Also what happened to you in WW2? And how do you feel about how people aren't apologizing about it even now? They even claim all these as an "exaggeration" (research if you don't know, author)_ _  
_ _Russia: what was your relationship with the Romanov family (especially with Anastasia)_ _  
_ _Micronations: can you even handle the responsibility as a full nation? I think the other nations want to protect you all. They've all been through all kinds of bloodshed, terrible leaders, abuse of the nation they represent and their people. Just look up their histories. I think that if they recognize you as nations, it means you'll be thrust into their world with all the conflict and drama that you younger kids won't understand. The nations can't do that to you. Not after what they've been through. They don't want you to suffer like they did_

Japan frowned deeply, looking at the meeting table and holding his hands together. "Pearl Harbor…Was a mistake. It was war times and I know that whatever I do, will not be able to make up for what I've done. See, when a nation is in the middle of a war at this scale, it's almost like another personality overcomes them. I-I was power-hungry, prideful, and extremely sadistic…It's a side of me I hate and I hope I never have to see again. All those people that either got injured or killed, are forever imbedded into my mind…Death Railway is something I don't particularly like talking about, but…I didn't think that the treatment was so awful. Yes I knew that we had prisoners and workers, but I didn't find out until later how awful they were being treated…I didn't know that they were being starved, sick, and beaten to such an extent…"

Japan winced and held his head at the mention of "comfort women", this being the thing he was the most sorry for. "…I am so so sorry…I never wanted any girl to be raped…I didn't like the idea in the first place but I stupidly said 'fine' when the Japanese Army said that they would only have sex with prostitutes and women that were willing…Creating these 'stations' and giving them this title...It was the wrong choice for me to have made…So many women, teens, young girls were raped…I regret it so much…This is why I don't talk with my military much anymore, because I specifically said that they could have their fun with women that were willing, and that nobody was to be forced. They went against what I said…They would **beat** these girls, take them from their homes even though they didn't want to leave,  lie to them to convince the girls to come along with them…"

Italy frowned as well and patted Japan's back, the rest of the nations silent at this point. Japan took a deep breath and sighed, sitting up and looking extremely regretful and sad. "I didn't want so many people to die…I regret it with all of my being…" Everyone was very silent, Japan and Germany trying to comfort Japan the best way they could. Japan rubbed his arm and sat up a little, not looking at anyone.

"Well…When America bombed me, too many of my people died. Women, men, children too…It almost broke my spine and I remember not being able to walk for a very long time…My back aches every now and then, but I do remember that Germany and Italy took very good care of me while they could, Greece filling in when they couldn't. I wish they would apologize but I know that it's asking for too much…I ignore it to a degree…" Italy hugged Japan tightly, Germany patting his back. Romano and Prussia frowned, and stayed closed to Japan for the time being.

Japan put his head on the meeting table, covering it with his arms and grabbing his hair with his hands tightly. Nobody said a word, even as they saw Japan's body moving up and down and slight hiccups. ((For someone who has been through sexual abuse, this breaks my heart that all those girls were raped…Poor things.)) After a while, Japan sat up and was given a tissue from Greece. "Thank you…" He muttered, nodding to Russia.

Russia smiled sympathetically and sighed as well. "The Romanov family…Were practically my own family as well. They were extremely kind to me, and were good people…I remember talking with them all the time, telling stories and laughing…Anastasia was the sweetest girl I've ever met. She was beautiful, smart and a lovely person to be around…I remember that we would talk often, and she would ask me all sorts of questions, questions that even I had not thought of in all my years of living…They were all wonderful people, and I was very close to all of them." Russia finished, smiling sadly.

The micronations said nothing, staring at their elders with raised eyebrows. "Is that true?' Wy commented, looking at Australia specifically. All of the elder nations nodded sadly. America rubbed the back of his neck, looking at them thoughtfully. "Yeah. I mean I'm the youngest world power here, and I've been through years of war already. Being a nation is hard, and it can really break a person whether they like it or not…" The rest of the micronations continued to say nothing, only staring at the floor and thinking.

 _From: Arkansas_

 _Hey._ _  
_ _America- so I have this theory that America can see ghosts and that's why he's afraid of them and don't worry I have proof! So in one of the hetalia drama CDs England hangs out at Japan's and America crashes the party. Anyway at the end England chases after this little girl ghost and America is like "you should control your kids" or something like that and Japan says "but I live alone?" Look it up on YouTube seriously!_ _  
_ _England-I'm American and have never eaten British food but one of your dishes is called spotted dick. So many things are wrong with that._ _  
_ _France-why would anyone want to eat slugs? Just, WHY?!_ _  
_ _Germany- your so cute omg. Seriously I mean wow!_ _  
_ _Prussia-can you kill a demon?! Because if you actually kill one and succeed I will give you the power of God for one minute._ _  
_ _Everyone- raise your hand if you are Bisexual. It'd feel good if I knew I weren't the only one here._

America shuddered and hid behind Canada. "That's what I keep telling everyone but nobody believes me! THEY ALL THINK I'M FAKING IT!" England raised an eyebrow at this information and looked at America. "You saw her too…?" America nodded. "Hell yeah man!" Japan shook his head. "It's not scientifically possible…" He muttered, Germany agreeing with him.

England blushed slightly and scoffed. "It's not like it was my idea!"

France shook his head sadly. "You poor Americans will never know the delicacy…It's extremely delicious!"

Germany coughed awkwardly and nodded politely. "Danke…"

Prussia grinned and stood up on the table. "HELL YEAH LET'S DO THIS!"

The following nations raised their hands.

Romano

Prussia

France

China

Russia

America

England

Belgium

Hong-Kong

Iceland

Monaco (France hugged her at this)

Austria

Hungary

Lithuania

Lichtenstein (Switzerland's eyebrows raised at this and his eyes widened, thinking that he needed to talk to his sister later)

Romania

Everyone else was either a different sexuality, or they were afraid to admit it.

 _From: Dawn's Light_

 _Thank you for answering my previous questions. Here's a few more that I am curious about. I apologize if they are too personal. I'm trying to see what certain situations or incidents are like through the eyes of a nation._

 _To Everyone: Which Axis member had the most cruel and inhumane treatment during World War II, Germany or Japan?_  
 _To North and South Korea: It's said that you hate Japan or still hold a grudge against him. If it's true, what for?_  
 _To Denmark: Everyone perceives you to be a loud drunkard but I know about the Danish Resistance during Nazi Occupation. It was a very impressive and unlike how others see you. You had the least amount of people killed and saved 95% of your Jewish population. You've come a long way. Well done._  
 _To Japan: Do you admit your war crimes or do you deny them like your government?_  
 _To Hungary: While you were an ally of the Axis, you've been helping Poland. It's said that there's a great bond between your countries, there's even a poem or something called 'The Hungarian and the Pole'. What's your relationship like?_  
 _To Lithuania: How does having the highest suicide rate in the world affect you?_

Japan and Germany both winced at the first question, looking down. Italy, Romano and Prussia stayed silent, waiting for someone to answer. When nobody started talking, Romano sighed. "It depends on whose side you're on really…But Japan was cruel to all prisoners of war…It's like he didn't even see them as human. At least Germany was some what lenient on some prisoners of war. Except Jews. God rest their souls…" Japan frowned even more, Germany putting a hand on his shoulder and sharing his grief.

South Korea and North Korea looked at each other before looking at Japan, shrugging. "Yeah, we do." Japan raised an eyebrow. "Mind telling me why?" North Korea sighed. "We both have different opinions compared to yours." His brother nodded. "Exactly, and you got yourself involved in too many wars! What happened to you being peaceful?" Japan muttered. "I wonder that as well…"

Denmark smiled thoughtfully. "Thanks!"

Japan shook his head. "I admit them. First of all there's evidence so how could I deny it? And even if there wasn't, it's not my right to deny something that happened. If I did something then it's only right to admit you did it."

Hungary and Poland grinned at each other, linking their arms together. "Oh my gosh he is the sweetest thing! I helped him out a lot during the war because he was so strong but couldn't do all the fighting on his own! Plus, his fashion is AMAZING~! We go shopping, go out to eat, watch movies, go out to karaoke, all kinds of stuff! He's practically my best friend~" Poland gasped and hugged her. "That is like, so sweet and thoughtful of you to say! You're my best friend too (besides Lithuania of course), and yeah we do a lot of fun things together~"

Lithuania frowned. "It makes me depressed way too often, and I cry a lot because of it…Even though I would normally never thing of doing it in the first place, since it happens so much I often find myself thinking of suicide…"

 _From: Guest_

 _Hello everyone; I have a few questions I want to get off my chest. England- did you name America's human name after King Alfred ( the first great King of all of Great Britain). Canada- were you once called Vinland ( a Norwegian and Icelandic settlement of North America) America- are the 50 states personified and are they considered your children. Thank you!_

England smiled slightly and nodded, looking at America. "Yes I did. I don't know, the name came to me along with King Alfred and I thought it was a perfect name." America grinned.

Canada smiled slightly and nodded, looking at all the Nordics. "Yeah, I used to be called that…"

America smiled softly, thinking about them. "Yeah. I've taken care of them ever since they formed, even when I was a kid. Some of them call me dad and stuff, but even if they don't I still think of them as my kids."

 _From: Molly_

 _Russia, do you miss the romanovs?_

Russia smiled sadly. "Extremely."

 _From: LAYLA_

 _PLEASE I BEG U IN THE NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE DO A REVIEW OF CH177 hetalia world stars ITS ABOUT MY LITTLE AMERICA AND LITTLE CANADA MY LITTLE AMERCIA IS VERY INTELLIGENT (AND AMERICA, U DONT BURY SURVIVORS) AND THINK PLEASE AND CANADA U R TOO VERY SPECIAL JUST LIKE AMERICA SAYS_

 _AT THE CORNER LIKE TAMAKI FROM OHSH_  
 _MY WITTLE BABIES_  
 _WHY R U SO MEAN TO THERE_  
 _ERZAAA!_  
 _Best friend from previous reviews-there there To the cast of hetalia_  
 _Can I get a hug from America and Canada please?_  
 _TT_

((dON'T GET ME STARTED ON THIS I SQUEALED AND I CRIED AND I FANGRLED AT THIS CHAPTER MY BABIEEEEESSSSS AHH WHY ARE THEY SO CUTE?!))

Japan smiled and looked on his computer, pulling up the chapter. America and Canada raised an eyebrow. "Hey this didn't happen too long ago actually…" Canada muttered, America nodding. After they read the comic (Hungary squealing to herself), the two brothers looked at each other. "I didn't know you felt that way…" America muttered, Canada nodding. "Same here actually…" They looked at each other for a few minutes, seeming to have a silent conversation. Suddenly, the both smiled and hugged each other, mumbling that 'it was okay' and that 'they would always be there for each other no matter what'.

America and Canada got up and hugged you gently for a while before sitting down at the meeting table.

 _From: Dawn's Light_

 _To Iceland: If calling Norway 'Big Brother' is childish why not just simply call him 'Brother'. It's more formal and used by adults._

 _To Latvia: You should look up your zodiac sign. You have a lot more potential than you think._

((By the way, the other questions were already answered in this chapter so I'm just doing these two okay~? (^.^)))

Norway looked at Iceland and raised an eyebrow as if to say "That could work". Iceland shook his head. "Hell no." He muttered, ignoring Norway's desperate look.

Latvia looked surprised. "R-Really?" He looked up his zodiac sign, eyes widening as he read. "Huh, t-that's surprising…"

 _From: CaptainFalcon_

 _To America: Show me your moves?_

America grinned and showed his fist. "FALCON PUNCH!"

 _From: guest123_

 _America & Canada- are you both multicultural since both of your population is filled with people with many ethnic backgrounds?_

 _Taiwan & Vietnam- why you so short? What'chu eating bruh?_

 _S. Korea- why are your female citizens obsessed with makeup and weight?_

 _UK- i recommend you to use scientific knowledge when you cook._

 _India- I 3 your you make a mild beef curry for me plz...?_

 _Korean brothers- you have your tongues spiced up really high. do you find mexican food and indian food spicy?_

 _America- do you approve of Canada dating Russia?_

 _Italy bros.- what do you think of frozen pizzas and pastas made by foreigners?_

America and Canada thought for a moment before they both nodded. "I guess we are…?" Canada muttered, America grinning. "Hell yeah!"

Taiwan shrugged while Vietnam denied that she was short. "I have no idea~!" Taiwan said with a smile. "I. Am. Not. Short. Fight me." Vietnam muttered, looking off to the side.

South Korea shrugged. "I honestly have no clue. Might be the media getting to them…"

England rolled his eyes. "Very funny, like scientific knowledge is going to help me make food."

India smiled politely. "Why thank you. Sure, I'll be happy to make you some!"

South and North Korea shook their heads. "We really don't, but their food is still really good." India and Mexico thanked them.

America froze and turned around to see a blushing Canada and a smiling Russia. "Now America-" Canada tried saying, but America jumped on top of Russia. "WHAT THE HELL MAN THAT'S MY BABY BROTHER I WILL FIGHT YOU IF YOU HURT HIM-OH MY GOD DID YOU SLEEP WITH HIM BECAUSE RUSSIA I SWEAR ON ALL MY FAST FOOD PLACES I WILL HURT YOU SO BADLY IF YOU DID-" Russia calmly kicked America off, Canada hiding his face.

"…I think that would be a no." France muttered, America knocked out for the moment. Russia smiled innocently and wrapped an arm around Canada, the other laughing softly.

Italy screamed at the mention of the pasta and Romano started beating his head against the meeting table at the word frozen pizza. "DON'T EVER MENTION THAT GOD-AWFUL PIZZA EVER AGAIN IT'S DISGUSTING! HOW THE FUCK DO YOU FREZE PIZZA?! THE SAUCE IS TERRIBLE AND SO IS EVERYTHING ELSE ABOUT IT!" Romano yelled, Italy whimpering. "Ve I don't want to be mean but…Certain people don't know how to cook pasta and never, EVER should."

 _From: InShippingHell_

 _Do Switzerland and Liechtenstein as well as Netherlands and Belgium have feelings of being more than just siblings? (technically Switz found Liech and adopted her as his sister so it doesn't count as incest) There seems to be hints and I do kinda ship both *shot*  
Russia, do you stalk China 'cause ya like him?  
Austria and Hungary, do you still hold romantic feelings for each other even after your split in WW1?  
Norway, do you like Denmark? (we all know you do, there's no denial)_

Switzerland and Netherlands spit out their drinks, Lichtenstein looked embarrassed and Belgium muttered that she had heard worse things so this didn't bother her really. All of them answered 'no', and Lichtenstein had to hold her brother down before he could go punch the wall for the last thing.

((If they did like each other, I doubt they would say it out loud. But you're not alone in shipping them~))

Russis shrugged and smiled at China, the other blushing. "Well China is very cute and he did take care of me so…I'll leave the rest for you to figure out~"

Austria and Hungary blushed slightly, choosing not to say anything. ((I SHIP THEM SO MUCH BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW THEY WOULD REACT TO THIS. I think Hungary is very open about a lot of things, but when it comes to relationships involving herself, she's a very private person)).

Norway rolled his eyes at the way Denmark glanced at him. "…HE has his good moments I suppose…" He muttered, hitting Denmark when he tried to hug him tightly.

 _From: Littlelindonesia_

 _Hey it's me again_ _  
_ _Sorry for the depresing question for all of you (TT)_ _  
_ _Maaf ya semuanya __

 _Si this are my questions_ _  
_ _To America and England : what is your reaction about the fanfiction "the imitation royals " it's about you guys suck into a portal that Leeds you to a the cardverse world were the two of you meet the spades royals King Alfred and Queen Arthur and do a switch with you guys_ _  
_ _The end is were you guys kill the royals greates enamy and go back to your univers_ _  
_ _To all nation: what do you think about the cardverse world and it's royals ? You can search the net with Japan's help_

America and England both raised their eyebrows at the name of the universe they were supposed to be in. "Cardvrese…?" England muttered, looking at Japan. He sighed and got out his computer again, explaining the universe and also showing pictures. "First of all, WHY AM I THE QUEEN?!" England shouted, the other laughing hysterically. "That is HILARIOUS." America said, grinning when he was done laughing. "I think it's very interesting despite the fact that I am in the woman's role…" England said, America agreeing with him. "It's badass that we kill the bad guy!"

Mostly everyone thought that it was pretty cool that there were all these different types of universes, and they found the Cardverse extremely interesting after Japan showed them too.

Italy yawned and stood up on his chair sleepily, waving to everyone. "Until next time~"

 **AN: SORRY THAT I LEFT THIS UN-UPDATED FOR A FEW DAYS! I wasn't feeling too good and I've been extremely busy (^.^") Anyway until the next chapter in this, my other stories, or something new, Peace!**

 **~HetaliaAndSpamanoFangirl**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Hello everyone~ Sorry for not updating for a LONG TIME! Basically I went to Virginia (I live in Florida) to visit my old friends because I have none here for my birthday (Well, my birthday isn't until August but it's what I wanted so we decided to go a little early) and I've been very busy with my summer assignments for US Honor's History and AP English, as well as all the music I have to learn and have memorized by August 2** **nd** **. BUT ANYWAY ENOUGH ABOUT ME! Here's the next chapter you guys!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the story~ Please don't sue me because I spent all my money down in Virginia so I'm broke.**

All the nations were still in the same building, in the same meeting room that they've been in for about two months now. It was boring at times, but at least they were still able to manage their own people and politics from where they were at. Also, someone by the name of 'Author' is kind enough to bring clothes by everyday for the nations. For some reason they can't get out of the building they are in, but they decide not to question it for the time being. Since dresses and suits were getting very uncomfortable from wearing them 24/7, they all just decided to wear casual clothing. (France going as far as to just sit in his boxers, which disgusted England of course.)

So, all the countries sat down in their respective seats and looked to the new phone in the center of the table that 'Author' had bought for them. It had a 24 hour battery somehow, so it would help when it came to the endless questions that came from the people. It turned on by itself, and as Romano and a few other countries watched it carefully, it spoke.

 _From: 1Universe1_

 _Hi everyone~ and kudos to the author for making an amazing ask book!I might smother Spamano with questions. Because I love their relationship. It's lovely, cute, realistic, adorable and will forever be my OTP. I'm glad to find a fellow Spamano fan And this list of questions is long. Really long. If this gets chosen, then I apologize to the author for her effort to type out the answers to this incredibly long list of questions._

 _America: Hi! I love video games too. Like, really. I just don't have anyone to play them , there's always my younger bro, but he's slightly annoying. Plus he sucks at games. But I love him, so...Anyway Do you have a secret? Like, perhaps... being the father of 51 children? Wait, are your states even personified in the first place? If they are, then... please tell them I said 'Hi What's your favorite type of video game? I personally love Fantasy RPGs._ _  
_ _-Do you play Minecraft? :D_ _  
_ _-Who is/are your favorite YouTuber/s?_ _  
_ _-Do you like to read books and novels?_ _  
_ _-What are your hobbies?_

 _Canada: Hello! Holy shiz, maple syrup is amazing! Your polar bear is so adorable~ I like your hair style, by the way!_ _  
_ _-Are your provinces personified? 'Cause I think it would make sense if your provinces and America's states have personifications too. The traits and culture of every province and state is just so different from the others..._ _  
_ _-How does Kumajiro talk? Did you teach him?_ _  
_ _-Do you watch anime too? If so, then what is your personal favorite?_ _  
_ _-Is your voice naturally that soft? That's adorable How does it feel to have a brother like America?_ _  
_ _-How do you live in that cold weather? I can deal with scorching heat, it's natural here in the Philippines, but wow... I can't even stand air conditioning without sneezing because of the cold..._

 _UK Brothers: Hello! I love your culture and history; they're so diverse and interesting. Even your mythology is unique. Holy shiz, is Hogwarts real? O_O_ _  
_ _-How did you guys get those eyebrows? No offense or anything, because I think they suit all of you. It adds to your natural hotness... uh, anyway..._ _  
_ _-Why are your accents so attractive? (America, why do Americans find a British accent attractive? Does this affect you too? Do you also find England's accent... hot?not-so-innocent smileEngland, pardon my intrusion and choice of words, but how are your eyes THAT green? Did you pluck them out then stick emeralds in your eye sockets? Because, wow... But they're pretty nevertheless. (And Spain, your eyes as well. They. Are. Beautiful. They're so similar to England's, yet they have key differences which make them attractive in their own, unique way.)_

 _France: Hi! I approve of your mission of spreading love. I think I'm doing it now. Yeah, maybe I am. You're so inspiringWhat are your favorite ships among the countries?_ _  
_ _-What's your favorite anime?_ _  
_ _-What's your motivation for spreading love?_ _  
_ _-How do you tend to your hair? Any recommendations for specific hair products and procedures to make your hair look so silky?_

 _Russia, Ukraine and Belarus: Hi! I love your languages and culture. Very uniqueRussia, how do you and your citizens deal with the weather in your country? Any specific lifestyle?_ _  
_ _-Ukraine, I love your eye color~ Anyway, do you cook often? What do you usually cook?_ _  
_ _-Belarus, your dress is lovely~ What are your hobbies? What do you usually do to kill time?What do you three usually do to hang out as siblings?_

 _Asian Countries: Hello! It's lovely here in Asia, don't you agree? I love the foodChina, how much do you love cute stuff?_ _  
_ _-Japan, I love your games and anime~ What is your favorite version of Pokémon?_ _  
_ _-North and South Korea, any brotherly moments with each other that you'd like to share? :D_ _  
_ _-Taiwan and Vietnam, how do you live life with all your rowdy siblings?_ _  
_ _-Hong Kong, what games do you play?_

 _Nordics: Hiiiiiii~ I love your culture and historyDo you guys hang out as a family? What do you do then?_ _  
_ _-What's it like living with each other?_

 _Baltic States and Poland: Hello! You three are adorable~ Especially you, Latvia. Poland, I love your fashion senseEstonia, what do you do on that computer of yours?_ _  
_ _-Poland, how many outfits do you have? Do you cosplay?_

 _~From here on out, it'll be messages to certain nations~_

 _Micronations: I love you all~ Sealand, I admire your dedication and determination to help yourself and others be recognized as nations as well. Kugelmugel, I love your dedication to arts. Wy, I know you are protective of others, even if you don't show it; you would make a good sister. Ladonia, your confidence inspires others to take the lead as well. To all of the other micronations, you have certain special talents and traits as well, and a lot of other people admire you for that._

 _The Italies: Ciao! You three are so cute~ I love your language and food~ Seborga, I approve of your prankster personality; and I know that you're kind too. Romano, you too. I know you're secretly a softie and you don't need to hide anything in fear of getting judged. Veneziano, you're smarter than you look, and you know it, so you don't have to hide it~_

 _Prussia, stay strong bro; you're effin' awesome and you're my role model even though I'm basically a Spamano child. (seriously, I act a lot like them, and my parents do as well. My mom is basically Romano and my dad acts a lot like Spain. I'm not s***-ing you here.) I'm not very confident, and I have pretty low self-esteem even though I'm constantly reminded by my friends that I'm an effin' 12 year old with an IQ of 150. I don't believe them, though, because they tend to over-exaggerate things; even if I'm at the top of my class. So, basically, you're really confident and you believe in yourself, and whenever I see you somewhere, I literally think; "I'm going to be Prussia someday."_

 _Spain, dude, take care of Romano, alright? You know he's fragile and has a lot to deal with, especially when he's being tossed aside by others. I'm pretty sure that he isn't confident in himself. At all. I'm also pretty sure that he has contemplated life and the choices he made and thinks about how he regrets doing so many things; because tbh I relate to him. And I've already shared my life story in Prussia's message, so I'll end it here. Bye~_

America grinned and waved. "Hey man! Dude that sucks, but maybe you can play games online with people on the internet? Being safe of course cause there are creepy people out there. That's pretty much the only secret I have since my emotions and stuff show on my face according to England. Yep, they are all personified! 51 kids is a lot to handle but I love them all and I always make sure to hang out and spend time with them as much as possible! Sure, I'll tell them that~" America thought to himself for a moment before shrugging. "I like any video game really, I'm not picky. Hell yeah I play Minecraft! Who doesn't? Hm…PewdiePie, Markiplier, Jacksepticeye…A lot of gamers pretty much. Sometimes I guess, but I prefer watching movies and stuff like that." He grinned and stepped on top of the meeting table with a wide smile. "My hobbies include saving the day, eating, and BEING THE HERO!" England eventually got him off the table after a few minutes of struggling.

Canada sighed softly before smiling kindly. "Hello. Thank you, I've always been proud of my natural maple syrup~ He is pretty adorable huh? Thanks, some of my people say I should get it cut but I like it long like this…" France raised an eyebrow at the next question, Canada smiling shyly. "Um, yes they are. I kind of see them as my children like America does, and I try to give them attention and love. Oui, their personalities are very vast and different, but I love them all equally." Canada looked down to the bear that was sleeping beside him and shrugged. "I don't know, Kumowiro has always been able to talk ever since I came across him. I don't watch as much anime as America or Japan, but I watch a few sometimes. My personal favorite would have to be DRRR. I don't know, it's just very interesting and I love the characters~ My voice? I guess, I never really noticed it until I started coming to meetings but yes, it's always been this way. Having America for a brother is…Interesting and loud to be blunt." America pouted, Canada ignoring this and continuing. "I'm just used to the cold weather I guess."

Philippines smiled widely and waved to you.

England, Scotland, Ireland, Wales, and Northern Ireland all snapped their heads up and paid attention, thinking about their answers as well as listening to your questions. Most of them smiled at the compliments. "Of course Hogwarts is real! I haven't been able to find it –even though I'm a wizard and should have gotten my letter ages ago- but I know it's real!" England replied, America yelling 'hell yeah!' in the background.

England, Ireland, Northern Ireland and Wales all looked at Scotland, not knowing how they got their eyebrows in the first place and figuring that since he was the oldest out of them, that he would be able to know. Scotland took a pack of cigarettes out and placed one of them in his mouth, taking a drag before sighing. "I think I pissed someone off…Oh yeah! I pissed mom off because I was a 'rebellious child' according to her, so she cursed me with these thick as fuck eyebrows. I don't know why yours are thicker than ours though England, but maybe because I spent the most time with you it rubbed off on you somehow…? Anyway the point is, don't piss of a nation who knows magic, especially if it's a woman like our mother." Scotland finished, the rest of the brothers 'ah'ing at the answer they received. "Well it makes sense, she really wasn't one to be messed with~" Ireland commented, Wales snorting. "Got that right."

England smiled and shrugged. "I don't know why love, they just happen to be attractive~" The rest of the brothers winked, earning a squeal from Hungary. America laughed nervously as a slight blush came to his face. "I don't really know why my people find it attractive, but it does affect me from time to time...So during those moments, I don't really talk to England much. L-Like I said just now, it does affect me so I guess his accent is hotter than usual sometimes." England smirked slightly at this reply.

He then smiled widely. "Why thank you~ maybe it's because I practice my magic so much that it makes the color of my eyes brighter…?" Spain grinned. "Gracias chica~!"

France waved with a smile. "Bonjour mon cherie~! Thank you, I try to spread that mission daily-even though everyone thinks I'm a rapist for it but who cares what they think-and it helps that people like you help spread it~ My favorite ship among the countries? Well that would be our angel Italy with Germany of course! My favorite anime is Ouran Highschool Host Club –Thank you again for that Japan. My motivation for spreading love? Well that my dear, is because I know that there are many lonely people in this world who have nobody to love them, so I spread that love to them so that way they know that they are important and that they are worthy of all good things. Oh it takes about an hour to do my hair each day! I would recommend asking your barber, since I don't know what type of hair you have (thick, straight, curly, ect.).

Russia and Ukraine smiled and waved excitedly while Belarus nodded. "Hello~!" Ukraine commented, Russia smiling widely. "Thank you very much for those compliments~ When it comes to the weather in my country, we usually just have a lot of warm food to eat and thick coats, blankets and clothes to keep us warm~ Besides that, you get used to the cold after a while." Ukraine smiled sweetly. "Aw thank you~! Oh I don't cook much, I'm a very clumsy person so I'm always afraid that I'll knock something over! However there was this one stew our mother taught us to make, so maybe I'll attempt to make that some time~"

Belarus nodded her head. "Thank you. If I'm not trying to talk to my big brother, then I like to go throw knives sometimes, if I can then I'll hang out with Lichtenstein since she's pretty nice…My hobbies are trying to get with my brother just to at least talk to him, hanging out with Lichtenstein every now and then, and knife throwing. I guess I like reading mysteries and horror too…" Ukraine smiled and hugged her sister and brother. "They like for me to read stories to them, so that's what we usually do if we have the time…It's peaceful." Russia grinned while Belarus sighed quietly.

China smiled politely. "I agree, it is pretty nice here in Asia aru. Oh I love my cute stuff with all of my heart! Especially my hello kitty plushies and things like that." Japan smiled a little. "Thank you, I'm glad you like them. My favorite version of Pokemon? That's a bit of a hard question, but I think I like Gold and Silver, second generation the best." America was about to disagree and say that Black and White was WAY better, but England put his hand over the other one's mouth before the blonde could say anything.

North and South Korea turned to each other and grinned, thinking of all the good times they've had together. "Well, there was that one time where we pranked China into thinking that yaoi meant something else entirely~" North Korea comnmented, South Korea smirking and turning to China. "See, since it was gaining such popularity in Japan's country, we decided to look it up." North Korea chuckled. "We were a bit surprised, since Japan doesn't seem like the type of person to get into that stuff-but we don't judge~ Anyway, we thought since China is a bit of an old timer, we could use this knowledge to our advantage."

Japan sank a little lower in his seat, China scoffing. "I am not old!"

The two brothers laughed a little before continuing. "Anyway, so we told him that Yaoi was another term for a family movie, and that we had found the perfect movie to watch with the everyone else (Japan, us, Taiwan, Hong-Kong and Vietnam) We told him it was romance and cute and stuff…" North Korea left the sentence unfinished, waiting for his brother to finish it. "Well he didn't think anything of it, so we gathered everyone else…And we put on this lovely anime called Junjou Romantica~" Japan hid his face, China hiding his as well. "I am a disgrace to my family name…" Japan muttered, China patting his back sympathetically.

The two brothers started laughing hysterically. "Their faces were priceless! Japan knew what anime we had put on and he was so shocked that he couldn't say anything! China looked grossed out, Taiwan and Vietnam were squealing the whole time, and then you just had Hong Kong in the corner looking like his innocence was destroyed!" Hong-Kong shook his head sadly. "I had such a hopeful future and then you two ruined it." The Korean brothers smiled widely. "It was hilarious." Japan sighed, while Taiwan and Vietnam started whispering to each other about the other anime they had found that was similar to Junjou Romantica.

Taiwan and Vietnam sighed, looking at each other. "I try to ignore them at times, but besides that I know that I can always hang out with Vietnam~!" Vietnam nodded. "I don't know how I handle them to be honest with you, but at least there's another girl around so it makes things easier." Taiwan hugged Vietnam, causing the other to smile slightly.

The Nordics smiled and waved (well, most of them anyway. Iceland and Norway just waved and kind of looked bored out of their minds while Sweden didn't do anything but stare) Denmark grinned. "Of course we hang out as a family! Usually we stay in the house, and we all just kind of do whatever comes to our minds. " Norway rolled his eyes. "You mean whatever comes to YOUR mind. The rest of us get dragged into your bullshi-" Finland covered Sealand's ears, cutting off Norway with a laugh. "Anyway, even though it's stressful at times, we are a family so anything we do is fun!" Sweden and Iceland shrugged, Sealand smiling. "Yeah exactly!"

Sweden sighed. "It's usually peaceful living together, but then again Denmark is around so it gets loud at times…" Denmark rolled his eyes with a smile. "Aw you know you love me Sweden! We're family!" Norway snorted. Finland smiled gently. "Living together is everything I could ask for." Sealand nodded. "It's crazy a lot of the time, but it's home."

Latvia, Lithuania and Estonia smiled. "T-Thank you very much!" The smallest one commented. Poland grinned and flipped his hair. "Thanks! My fashion sense is pretty amazing~" Estonia shrugged. "Oh you know, check FaceBook every now and then, scroll through Tumblr, by random stuff, go on YouTube as well." Poland laughed a little. "Oh honey that would take all day to count all the outfits I have! Yeah I do cosplay every now and then if I feel like it~"

All the micronations smiled widely and took your kind messages to heart, giving you a huge hug.

Seborga grinned and winked. "Grazie! Glad to see that someone likes my prankster skills! Eh, I'll be nice to somebody if they're nice to me." Romano scoffed ad crossed his arms. "I'm not a softie! B-But grazie for the other thing you said…" He trailed off, looking stubbornly at the floor. Veneziano smiled softly and nodded his head. "Grazie bella, that helps more than you know…"

Prussia listened to your words at first with a wide grin before frowning slightly at some of the things you said. He stood out of his chair and walked straight over to you and hugged you very tightly, petting your hair gently. "You deserve to be confident in yourself. I know it's hard to agree when someone tells you that you're smart or beautiful because you just don't see it that way but I'm telling you it's true. Maybe your friends over-exaggerate but if you're at the top of your class? Dude that's fucking awesome. Not a lot of teens can say that and they struggle in class. Believe in yourself and in your dreams and I swear you'll go far. You are going to be an awesome person someday and if you fall every now and then, that's okay. Just keep telling yourself that you are confident and someday you'll believe it and realize that all the good things people say about you are true. Know that you always have someone who believes in you and that person is me, alright? Keep being fucking awesome!" Prussia finished, sitting down with a grin.

Spain smiled softly and nodded, looking at Romano. "I promise. Besides, I've been taking care of him for years so why would I stop now~? I know he is…despite what he says and put out for others to see, I know that he's just scared of rejection. It's unfortunate but si, I know he isn't. I think he tries to be confident and he has his moments where he is! But everyone has their falls and for mi amor, he falls hard." Romano sighed and buried his face in his arms, hating that Spain said that about him out loud. "Did you really have to say all that shit out loud for everyone to hear?" Spain chuckled and held his hand, pressing a kiss to it. "Lo siento Roma~"

 _MoonLightShadowNight123_

 _EXAMS._

EXAMS

I HATE EXAMS

UUUUUURGH

Anyways~

Everyone(I will always have to start with this,huh?): I have a feeling that most people would be gay,and I don't mind~ ehehehe…

Female Countries: Got a crush?

America: You heard about the Orlando shooting and the incident with Christina Grimmie and the shootingat a gay club and the bomb in Shanghai? All in 48 hours,which is two days. TWO FUCKIN DAYS.

China: Please…gimmie dumplings…please…I'm craving for them. Also,have you ever slept with a woman before?

Wy: I SHIP YOU AND SEALAND.

 _Spain: Do you consider yourself as the uke or the seme in your relationship with Romano?_

France: I wanna visit your country someday,I heard that the streets are clean and peopke are busy walking around. I'll be sure to visit. Before I go on and fantasize about Paris,among who do you ship the most in the conference room.

Russia: I want to tell you that I'm thinking of learning the Russian alphabet,but I can't seem to understand…can you help me? I really want to learn Russian because I want to visit your country someday.

Italy and Romano: If…let's say…I'll be visiting your country in the summer,what should I do there? I also think that Italy is a beautiful place…

Japan: I'm also planning to learn Japanese,but…I'm a bit worried. The Japanese language has 1500 or more characters(I think),so I'm afraid that I may fail in learning…I'm so worthless…

Canada: I should tell you that your pet polar bear is Kumajirou. Ku-ma-ji-ro-u. Same goes for Kuma. Your owner's name is Canada. Ca-na-da.

Germany: I'm also quite confused with the German language…I can't pronounce the words…can you help me?

Estonia: You are awesome and smart. I'm just an ant when it comes to being smart…I'm worthless,aren't I?

Korea(both): Who likes kimbap? Ehe…

I'm gonna go eat now,hope you enjoy! You all are so amazing(especially you author) and nothung will ever change that. I'm much more uglier and worthless than you guys…heck,even Poland rocks a skirt than me…oh well. At least I might pass my English exam…

Wish me luck on the exams!

All the nations shrugged, not denying this fact.

All the female countries nodded silently, some blushing and smiling while others just hung their head in shame/embarrassment.

America winced and frowned deeply, having already visited the memorials and spoken with the families of those who died and got injured. "Yeah…I heard about all those events. How could I not? Shit…It was really bad…There was a girl who was only 18 for fuck sake! They were either injured horribly or they died all because of thier sexuality…It makes me sick…Just what kind of person do you have to be to let your hatred drive you to the point where you kill so many people?! Christina was an amazing person…Her voice could light up any room and she was just a good person in general…She died WAY too young…" America finished, looking down at the meeting table as he felt Canada and England give him support.

 **((I live in Florida, and Orlando is three hours away from me…So me and my dad went to this concert for Imagine Dragons (the proceeds of the tickets would go to the families of those that were injured and killed) and we visited the memorials…God it was so sad guys…I knelt down at the first cross and just started sobbing because these people had done nothing wrong, yet they were killed for loving who they loved…Then I saw the girl who was only 18 and my dad had to hold me up because I was about to fall to the ground because it just broke my heart…There were rainbow flags everywhere, and lots of flags saying 'OrlandoUnited' and I got a shirt that says it (because the proceeds of the shirts they were selling also go to the families) Anyway, it was just very heart-breaking…))**

China smiled and gave you a full plate of dumplings before answering your question. "Yes I've slept with a woman aru…"

Wy and Sealand avoided eye contact and blushed lightly. "Okay then…" She muttered, not really sure what to say.

Romano sat up and glared at Spain, almost as if he were mentally saying 'don't you fucking dare' Spain ignored this look and smiled widely. "Seme of course~" Romano hit his head on the table, ignoring Italy's prying questions. "I can't fucking believe you actually answered that…" Spain chuckled lightly.

France gasped and grinned. "Oh I can't wait for you to visit ma cherie~! Your breath will be taken away by the sights alone~! And I ship Italy and Germany the most of course~"

Russia smiled sweetly and nodded. "Of course I'll help you~"

Italy smiled widely while Romano smirked. "There's plenty to do in Italy, but definitely try the food~! There's lots of museums with pretty artwork too so go visit those too." Romano rolled his eyes. "You can go to the leaning tower, the vineyards, there's lots of shit to do there so you won't get bored, Trust me, you'll find something to do if you get bored."

Japan frowned. "You're not worthless, don't say that about yourself. Even I have to admit my language is hard to learn, and if you want I can help you. It's just a matter of memorization that's all."

Canada looked slightly confused. "Really? I thought his name was Kumakito…" The bear looked up at his owner. "And here I was thinking that your name was Canadia."

Germany nodded politely. "Yes, I will do my best to help you in an orderly manner."

Estonia pushed his glasses up with a small frown. "Thank you for the compliment, but you're not worthless at all! I'm sure you're smart and talented and an amazing person! Don't say that to yourself okay? You're amazing."

The Korean brothers grinned and nodded. "We do!"

 **((*hugs you tightly* You are not worthless. You are not ugly. You are freaking smart and beautiful and talented as shit. You are an amazing person and I know that you might not see it, but even from behind a computer screen I can see it. You are AWESOME and please don't deny that dear. JUST KNOW THAT I THINK YOU ARE SPECTACULAR AND JUST AWESOME AND ALL THAT!))**

Even though it was only two questions that the nations had answered, it had been quite a lot and so everyone was tired. So with a yawn, Italy stood on his chair and waved. "Until next time~"

 **AN: Hey guys~ Okay by the way if you guys have questions for me, you can ask those as well and I'll answer them down here! Remember, only 8 questions per review alright? I LOVE YOU ALL AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! So! Until the next chapter of this, my other stories or something new, Peace!**

 **~HetaliaAndSpamanoFangirl**


End file.
